A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon Gintama Fan-fiction
by ahsoei
Summary: While Gintoki is on a job, he met a girl who is similar to him and a certain lady. I guess I'll rate it T. (The title might sounds suck, but please bear with it)
1. Chapter 1

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Author's notes: Hi! This is my very first fanfic ever. I got this idea after reading some OkiKagu fanfics and then I thought, "What if it happened to Gintoki and Tsukuyo?" And so this is how my very first fanfic was born. There are some elements and references from the original series and the final movie. I hope you enjoy! Although constructive criticisms are welcome please don't be too harsh on me! **

**I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki sensei.**

Chapter 1

It was just another day for Yorozuya. In the morning, Shinpachi would always come first in the morning and waking up Gintoki and

Kagura.

"Gin-san! Kagura-chan! It's time to wake up! Time for breakfast!" shout the glasses boy towards the closet that is Kagura's

room while walking to the living room.

Right in front of Kagura's room, Shinpachi knocked the door and shouted again to wake Kagura

up, only to receive a blow right in the face and flew few meters backwards.

"Shut up, Shinpachi…. You know I can always hear you well enough" yawned Kagura while rubbing her eyes and stepped out of the

closet.

"Always my ass! At least I even need to open the closet and shake you just to barely wake you up every single time in the morning!"

retort the straight man.

x

As Kagura walked to sit on the couch, Shinpachi made his way towards Gintoki's room. When he opened the door, he found the silver-

perm hair samurai is peeking from the blanket of his futon, trying as hard as he could to get up. Apparently, the founder of Yorozuya

had been having some difficulty in sleeping in these late few days. It has been few days after Yorozuya dealt with love potion problem in

Yoshiwara, but Gintoki who was intoxicated too much from the potion, not to mention even receiving another weird effects after

consuming another potion with opposite effect, he ended up cannot forget what he said and what he did in Yoshiwara. Every night, the

face of a woman will always appeared in his dreams. The woman has a blonde hair, amethyst eyes and vertical and horizontal scars

around the left side of her beautiful face. Yes, it was the courtesan of death Tsukuyo who always appeared in his mind. Instead of

sleeping, Gintoki ended up figuring out some way to get rid of her out from his dreams all night. Gintoki still feel very sleepy even when

he was eating his breakfast.

"_Why the hell did that woman always keep me from sleeping? Is she trying to say something? Is she still __mad for all those troubles few _

_days ago? Is this the effect of the smoke she blew to my face when we were on the balcony in Yoshiwara __few days ago? She really is _

_scheming something on me, isn't she?_" is what filling Gintoki's head at the moment.

During the day, Yorozuya will always conduct the 'business' as usual. Kagura eating sukonbu while playing with Sadaharu, sometimes

she went out with it for a walk, Shinpachi doing the house chores, listening to Otsu's song with earphone and sometimes walked out to

go for shopping. Gintoki himself usually only watching Ketsuno Ana's news report on TV or reading Shounen Jump manga all day.

x

But this time while reading Jump, Gintoki couldn't focus on his manga because of a certain lady on his mind.

"_What the f***? Not only __during sleep, but the effect is when I'm awake too? Is that poisonous smoke really that strong? I never knew _

_a drug would be this __strong when inhaled! Even I don't recall that shitty love potion lasting that long either! That woman is really that _

_angry with me, isn't __she?_" thought Gintoki with paled face.

Another thought in Gintoki's mind was, why Tsukuyo? He remembers and he knows that it was dumb for him to say those mushy-

mushy and playboy stuffs while he was intoxicated towards lots of women, but why Tsukuyo's face left the biggest impression in his

heart? Gintoki recalled all things that happened between him and Tsukuyo all this time. How he has some similarity with her about

losing their masters although in different way, how he acknowledged that she has a beautiful face and beautiful heart, how they worked

compatibly in the stickiest situations, and most importantly, how he was being protective to her in some occasions.

"_Why did I so __protective around her? She is strong, even I bet she can be as strong and violent as Kagura when she_

_was drunk. I also saved some women like her in the past too. But if I think again, I did save her from dangers a bit more than those _

_other amazon girls…. Then why? Why was I so obsessive towards her few days ago in Yoshiwara? It was because of the love drug, _

_right? Now the love drug had been solved, our relationship should have gone back to the way it was…. But what is this feeling? Damn _

_it…..!_" Gintoki sighed as he rubbed his bushy hair.

Suddenly, to his surprise Shinpachi called out for him, "Gin-san! We have a job from

Gengai-san! He asked us to come to his workshop now!" Gintoki stood up, sliding his bokuto to his waist, picking his nose and started to

walk towards the door with Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu behind him. "_Screw that. I'll think about it later, maybe I can even consult _

_Gengai to make machine that can help me sleep better…_" said Gintoki in his head.

x

When Yorozuya trio arrived at Gengai's workshop, the trio saw the old mechanic tuning up a machine. Gengai looked up to them and

said,

"Yo, Gin-boy. I've been waiting for you".

"What is it that you want? Better make this worthwhile and you better pay us handsomely"

said Gintoki lazily, although he has to admit that the job is a good distraction from his dilemma right now.

"And is this job has something to do with that crap?" Gintoki pointing at the camera/projector like machine that Gengai was tuning on.

"Oi, don't speak like that… This piece of crap has helped us during white plague in the final movie, you know!" said Gengai.

"Wait, that's the time machine you will use on me in the movie?" asked Gintoki in surprise while Gengai nodded.

"I've been working a bit theory and the time machine after hearing the full detail of what happened about you travelling the time to

the future and the past…." then Gengai continued on...

"I created this machine to be able to send objects to the future and let's say if I decided to keep this thing operating, the machine in

the future should be able to receive something sent from the past and the other way around. If there are something was transferred

here from the future or past by this machine, I have put on something so I'll be able to track which time or year the object came from"

said Gengai while pointing at the monitor on the side of the time machine.

"I see what you mean, but Gengai-san, what is our job regarding the time machine?" asked Shinpachi confused.

"Well, the thing is I don't know if I did right or not, so I want you to be a test subject for this little baby" answered Gengai right before a

bokuto flew almost through his head.

"You old geezer….. You want us to become your guinea pig? What will happen if we stuck in the future!?" said Gintoki annoyed.

"Calm down, kid. I will only send you two or three years to the future….. I heard you have even gone five years ahead, so this should

be a walk in the park right? If you want to go back, the machine in the future should be able to send you back to this time and not

further, since this machine was only built in this time and only acts as some sort of a time portal" explained Gengai to Gintoki.

"Gengai-san, I agree with Gin-san. Although what you said sounds save, there are still some risks of time paradox…" said

Shinpachi tried to calm the annoyed Gin-san.

While the three men arguing, Kagura looked around the machine and out of curiosity she pushed the button that said 'ON' thus

activating the machine.

"Oi, don't operate this machine without my… wait." Gengai shouted but soon stopped when he turned at the monitor. "The time

machine is actually receiving a signal from the future…."

The Yorozuya trio gathered near Gengai on the machine's side looking at the monitor that stated the signal came from 8 years old from

the future. The time machine's front lens light up as the machine keeps producing a winging sound, and the lens 'projected' the object

that should be coming from the future. Every one including Sadaharu step forward as the machine died down, looking at what could

have been sent from the future time machine.

x

As the view clearing up, they saw a little girl around 4-5 years old lying unconscious on the ground, her hair is short with slight perm

donned with silver colour, her outfit is a white yukata with decorations of red autumn leaves and black obi around her waist. Every one

tensed up as the little girl opened her round big eyes and woke up, The Yorozuya and Gengai sweating as the little girl looked around

her and then turned her gaze on Gintoki. The suddenly the girl's eyes got teary and she suddenly run towards Gintoki looking for

embrace while she cried,

"PAPA~!" and hugged the lower body of the silver samurai.

"EEEEEEHHH!?" every one shocked in pale as they saw a crying little girl wrapped her arms around the body of a samurai whom they

see as good for nothing leader.

**Well, that's all for now. What do you guys think? The time machine I put in this chapter resembles the one in final movie, but this time, the machine is bigger and not attached to Tama or any other thing as Gengai has to operate it manually. To be honest, I was totally clueless when I wrote about the little girl's outfit since I haven't done any research about Japanese clothes, so I just wrote what appeared in my head. Should I have written more on this chapter? Do you find it boring? Please comment and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Hello again! Here's the second chapter of my first fanfic! And thank you very much on your reviews on the first chapter! They mean a lot for me! Again, read, comment and review please!**

Chapter 2

Every one in the workshop stood still looking at the little girl sobbing while burying her face in Gintoki's pants and yukata. Suddenly

after the sobbing has ceased, the small body suddenly collapsing into the floor. Gintoki caught her falling body before touching the

ground by reflex and took the little girl into his arm.

"Oi, you alright?" said Gintoki worriedly and his two members approached closer to take a better look.

The child is now sleeping soundly in Gintoki's arms. Kagura's eyes widened upon the little girl's sleeping face and her

face was showing 'she's so cute' expression.

"Gin-san, do you know this girl?" asked Shinpachi looking slightly paled at Gintoki.

"Like hell I'd know! Old man, what the f*** is going on!?" said Gintoki angrily with whispered voice at Gengai.

"Well, if you ask me, I can only say that she is probably someone who got transferred from the future by this machine. She collapsed

because travelling 8 years in time in that small body must have been very exhausting" said Gengai scratching his head.

"Wait, if we recall what she called you before, Gin-san…." Shinpachi sweat dropped on his face as he turning into Gin-san tensed face,

"Could she be your…" Before Shinpachi could finish his sentence, Gintoki interrupted,

"Don't. Say it."

Gintoki took another glance at the sleeping child in his arms, his head in turmoil.

"_What is this? What happened again? I feel like having __déjà vu. It's probably something like the previous infant strive arc_

_again. Only this time, the kid is a bit older and a girl. But what is this feeling I'm having right now? It's different than when I faced that_

_baby in the past. It feels like I have known this girl so long kind of feeling. Could it be that she really is my daughter? Sure her hairstyle _

_is like me, rather, if I take another look she is a bit like a mini-me when I turned into a girl in gender-bend arc. Then, seriously? She is _

_my daughter? No, I can't be sure yet…_"

"Gin-san? What do we do now?" asked Shinpachi worriedly.

Then Gintoki snapped back into his sense and said, "Obviously, just send her back. Old man, we saw your machine worked nice and well

there. Now send this brat back. This girl might make people gossiping bad rumours about me."

"I'd like to, but there are some problems. Firstly, thanks to one of your brats messing my machine before I finished tuning it completely,

the machine is now totalled. Secondly, to make sure that nothing will go wrong when we send this kid back, I have to start working

from the basics again. Lastly, the battery I used as power source since not strong enough to withstand the machine's performance. So I

have to figure out another power source. I can fix the machine, but it

will take quite a while" Genga replied with his thumb pointing the machine on his side.

x

"Anyway, I guess you have to figure out on your own about that kid, while I'm gonna do something about the time machine…."

"Don't screw with me! I'm not a babysitter!" said Gintoki in panic.

"We will!"

Gintoki and Shinpachi's heads turned around to the source of the voice.

"We'll look after her until you finish the machine!" said Kagura cheerfully.

"Kagura! Don't be stupid! Do you even know how to look after a kid? Even us adults here don't have a clue!" warned Gintoki towards

the yato girl.

"Please, Gin-chan…. She just looked so adorable… Besides, we can't just leave her alone like that, yes?" plead Kagura putting on puppy-

dog eyes.

Before Gintoki can reply, Shinpachi pat his shoulder said,

"Sorry, Gin-san. Kagura has a point here. For now let's take her with us and we will figure what to do

next after the little girl wakes up."

Gintoki clicked his tongue, left without much choice and decided to go along with the other members of Yorozuya after handing the little

girl to Shinpachi. After going back to Yorozuya office, Shinpachi laid the girl down on the living room's couch and look for blanket to keep

her warm, Kagura sat beside her using her own lap as a pillow, Sadaharu sat calmly behind the couch looking at the little girl's sleeping

face, and Gintoki sit on the other couch across the table facing Kagura and the little girl.

After Shinpachi placed the blanket over the little girl, he noticed that her sandals in the entrance have a writing on it the left one has a

writing 'Sakata' and the right one has a writing 'Kyouko', if they were put together it becomes 'Sakata Kyouko' Shinpachi swallowed a

big gulp as he approached his two Yorozuya comrades showing both of the sandals,

"Gin-san, I think she really is who we thought all along..."

Both Gintoki and Kagura's face darkened upon hearing the shocking truth about the girl. Suddenly, the sleeping child on Kagura's

laps flinched, showing the trio that she is about to wake up.

x

As the little girl opened her eyes slowly, she raised and sat on the couch as one hand rubbed her eyes, and the other rest on her own

lap. She looked around the room again and upon her, Kagura was sitting beside her, a giant white dog was behind her looking on her,

Shinpachi and Gintoki sat on the couch across her, an awkward expression shown on their faces. Kagura, having her 'parental instinct'

took an initiative by kneel down from the couch until her eyes to start a conversation, but she herself not sure what to say.

"Um…. Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko blinked several times when she saw Kagura and Shinpachi, and then she said,

"Kagura? Pachi?"

Kagura and Shinpachi was taken by surprise that the little girl who they met for the first time suddenly calling their names. Then

Kyouko turned around to see Sadaharu and squealed in joy,

"Sadaharu~!" as she jumped to hug the giant dog.

Sadaharu just barked

cheerfully and playfully licked her tiny face, as Kyouko responded with laughter. Gintoki although acting indifferent, he also quite

surprised to see his so-called daughter familiarity with his two Yorozuya friends.

"What the hell? She knows you two?" said Gintoki staring at Kyouko playing with Sadaharu.

"Well, considering she is your daughter I think it will only makes sense that she knows us too…" explained Shinpachi while fixing his

glasses.

After playing with Sadaharu, Kyouko ran into her 'papa' and leaped into his laps, causing Gintoki getting another surprise.

"Oi, oi…" Gintoki look down on Kyouko who is staring right into his eyes.

Kyouko took another look on Kagura and Shinpachi and she suddenly said with slight worry on her voice,

"Papa…. Kagura and Pachi

shrunk…."

"Eh?" said Shinpachi and Kagura slightly shocked.

"Ah….. I see now" said Gintoki in his head looking at both Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Don't mind them, they will back to normal before you know it" said Gintoki patting her head. Suddenly Gintoki thought,

_"Why am I __suddenly nice with her? This is __somehow more awkward than me being awkward myself around her. A girl suddenly _

_appeared claiming to be my daughter while I'm __still single and I'm now acting like her father_?"

Then a gurgling sound was heard all over the room and it came from little girl's stomach.

Kagura and Shinpachi can't help but smiling after they found out that little Kyouko is hungry, then Kagura said,

"Kyouko-chan, you must be starving, let's get something to eat, yes? If you want something we can try asking baba for food."

"Um!" replied Kyouko nodding cheerfully.

Then Kyouko accompanied by Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu were heading to the door followed by Gintoki behind them.

"_Well, whatever_…" thought Gintoki sighing while he also put a faint smile on the kids in front of them.

x

In Otose's snack shop, Yorozuya members and Kyouko are having lunch on Otose's treat, since the old woman couldn't refuse to feed a

hungry little girl. Otose spoke with Gintoki while Kyouko is eating and having fun with Kagura, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Tama and

Catherine.

"Well, what's going on now? There is another kid who looks like you hanging around you again" asked Otose while smoking.

Gintoki only replied with "It's complicated" kind of answer, when suddenly a cough were heard at the table where the others are and

Shinpachi ran towards Gintoki and Otose said in panic,

"We need water! Kyouko just choked on her food!"

Before Shinpachi could grab the glass of water Otose had prepared, suddenly Gintoki snatch the glass away and ran towards Kyouko. He

sipped the drink into the little girl's mouth gently while rubbing her back,

"Take it easy, ok?" said Gintoki with serious face, "You ok?"

Kyouko took a deep breath and smile, "Un, thank you papa!"

"_Papa?_" thought Tama and Catherine upon hearing the words that Kyouko just said to Gintoki.

As Gintoki left to give Kyouko time to finish her lunch, he arrived at the bar facing Otose once again. Otose's eyebrows bent and she

flipped her arms asking him,

"Ok, now who is the woman you tricked?"

"What the hell are you saying now, old hag?" retort Gintoki on Otose's question.

"Well, I see that not only the kid resembles you, the way you acted just now is more like an act of a father"

"Beats me, she just popped out of nowhere and suddenly calls me 'papa'" said Gintoki waving his hand.

"Come on, why don't you tell me what actually happened. Otherwise this just gonna be a bad rumour around the town"

Gintoki was hesitating at first but after thinking for a while, he decided to tell Otose what had happened so far.

"I see what's going on. I guess all you can do is coping with her until everything is over. You are her father after all"

Gintoki sighed and denied, "I told you it's not confirmed yet."

Otose replied, "Well, how would you explain her looks, and more importantly, her name? And the expression you had on your face when

she choked, I just know and also surprised that you actually have a fatherly side on you. But still, who might be…"

Before Otose finished, Kyouko was tugging on Gintoki's white yukata. Her round amethyst eyes on Gintoki's red dead fish-eyes, she

asked Gintoki,

"Papa, where's mama?"

Gintoki flinched at her question.

"_Yeah, another thing. Let's say that I'm the father, then who's the mother? Means in the future, I'm _

_gonna marry someone, __right? Wait….._"

"That's it!"

Gintoki rose up from his seat. The others' eyes widened.

"I know who the mother is!" squealed Gintoki as he ran outside followed by Kyouko being carried by Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu.

Otose just shook her head and sighing seeing her freeloader went out.

"_I hope he is not thinking something or someone ridiculous…_" said Otose in her mind.

**And that's for chapter 2! How do you guys think? Is it better or worse? Sorry if the characters (especially Gintoki) were OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Ok, ideas are sort of flowing into my head (despite I have an exam soon, but I don't care anymore) so I decide to continue the fanfic. I'm actually have been harbouring ideas about writing a GinTsu fanfic since the first GinTsu fanfic I've ever read. So enjoy this chapter 3, please comment and review as usual!**

Chapter 3

Gintoki was riding his white scooter with Shinpachi sitting on the passenger seat while Kagura and Kyouko riding Sadaharu following

him. Kagura wrapping her arms around Kyouko who is in front of her to prevent the little girl from falling, while Kyouko simply enjoy

her ride.

"Are you sure about this, Gin-san?" asked Shinpachi to Gintoki.

"Yeah, of course I am. If there is a woman that will be that girl's mom and also my wife there is only one woman that fit that role"

answered Gintoki confidently.

When they arrived at their destination, The Yorozuya and Kyouko get down from their ride and stood in front of a big gate leading to a

large estate. On the side of the gate, there was a wooden plank written, 'Ketsuno'. Shinpachi and Kagura's faces were dead-panned as

Shinpachi asked,

"Gin-san, isn't this…."

"Exactly, pachi-boy. If there is a woman who would marry me and give birth to Kyouko here she would be my all time idol,

Ketsuno Ana! Hahahahaha….. " said Gintoki laughing.

Before Gintoki knocked on the door, Shinpachi stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Gin-san. Somehow this just doesn't feel right. Why don't we ask Kyouko-chan first?"

As Gintoki snorted, Shinpachi bend down towards the Kyouko, but before Shinpachi could even ask anything, the little girl asked first,

"Ne, papa… Why are we at Ana's house? Is mama here?"

Gintoki let out a quick,

"eh?" and thought,

"_Ana's house? Not mama's house_?" and then he replied nervously,

"O-o-of course she is, Kyouko…. You live in here with papa and mama right? Your mama is papa's husband, right? Your mama is a

weather woman, right? Yo mama is Ana right? Yo mama…" Gintoki's lines ended up being stopped by Shinpachi smacked Gintoki on the

head.

"Cut it out, Gin-san! The way you talked just now was as if you were teaching Kyouko-chan that bad 'yo mama' joke! It's obvious that

Ketsuno Ana isn't Kyouko-chan's mother! I knew something is not right from the start!" yelled the straight man towards the silver

haired man.

It was quite obvious that things would turn out this way, Gintoki settling down with Ketsuno Ana sounds too good to be true for

Shinpachi, Kagura, the author of this fanfic, even Sorachi-sensei might agree as well. Kagura kneeled down until her eyes on Kyouko's

eyes level and she said,

"Sorry Kyouko-chan. It seems that idiot got lost. We'll look for your mom at other place, ok?" and Kyouko nodded.

"Anyway, it's starting to get dark. We should go back soon. Kyouko-chan, we'll find mama tomorrow, ok?" said Shinpachi to the little

girl.

Kyouko looked down for a moment, disappointed but then she muttered a small "ok…" Gintoki could only let out a big sigh at this

moment.

x

As they arrived back at The Yorozuya office, they met Otae and Kyuubei right in front of the building.

"Ah, there they are, Tae-chan" said the one-eyed woman to the brunet girl as she spotted The Yorozuya trio.

"Ane-ue, Kyuubei-san!" said Shinpachi as he saw the two.

"Anego! Kyuu-chan!" squealed Kagura as she hugged Otae.

"Shin-chan, Kagura-chan, it's been a while. And Gin-san too…" Then Otae noticed the little girl on Sadaharu's back.

"Oh my? What do we have here?" Otae tilted her head a little to have a better view on Kyouko, followed by Kyuubei.

"Shin-chan, who is that cute little girl on Sadaharu's back?" Otae asked her little brother.

"Umm…. She is…. How do I say it…" Shinpachi averted his gazes left and right looking for right words.

Before Shinpachi could answer, Kyouko stepped down from Sadaharu and made her way to Otae and Kyuubei. Shinpachi and Gintoki

were worried as Kyouko walked towards Otae and Kyuubei, knowing that there are chances that one of the two women might be the

mother they are looking for. As Kyouko stood in front of the two women, she starred their faces for a moment and then she tilted her

head,

"Tae? Kyuu?" she said innocently, finally recognising the women's faces.

"Oh my?" as Otae and Kyuubei's eyes widened, the expressions on their faces said something along like 'how cute' with their cheeks

slightly blushing.

"Have we ever met before?" asked Otae curiously as she bend down to look closer at Kyouko's face.

"_Well, I guess she knows them too in the future, alright…_" thought Gintoki and Shinpachi while sighing in relieve at the same time.

x

In fact, Shinpachi was also a bit relieved knowing that his sister won't be marrying his good for nothing leader.

"She is Gin-chan's daughter, yes!" said Kagura out loud.

Gintoki and Shinpachi's expression were surprised at Kagura's answer, and also worried how the women will react.

"Oh, I see… No wonder she looked a lot like Gintoki" said Kyuubei smiling at Kyouko.

"Well, Gin-san? Have you taken responsibility to the mother yet?" asked Otae.

She was smiling, but there was a dark aura around her scaring the Yorozuya men.

"It's nothing like that…. She just popped out of nowhere and started calling me papa. What do you girls want anyway?" asked Gintoki

yawning.

"Oh yes, I was just done going out for shopping together with Kyuu-chan today and there are some left-over of our lunch

when we found out that your place is around our position" explained Otae as she lift up her bento-box.

"If you don't mind, I want to give you guys my home-made tamagoyaki for your dinner tonight. In fact, how about we eat it together

with Kyouko-chan? A merry dinner might be good for children, right? Kyouko-chan, do you mind having dinner with us?" said Otae as

she smiled cheerfully to Kyouko, and Kyouko said yes in the same way too.

The Yorozuya trio got alarmed as they heard 'Otae's tamagoyaki'.

"_What the hell __with this woman? My daughter or not, I can't bring myself to see a kid getting killed by her dark matter! It's too cruel for _

_kids her age! __Besides, has she even ever tasted her own cooking? Why do women who bad at cooking never taste their own hand-made _

_food?"_ shout Gintoki in his head.

Shinpachi and Kagura nodded at each other, and then Shinpachi said to Otae,

"Hahaha, tha-thank you so much, ane-ue! But unfortunately Kyouko's digestive system still can't digest something dry and fried like

tamagoyaki! She's too young to eat them (_or rather, she's too young to die!_). I'll make something else for her to eat. Right, Kagura-

chan?" said Shinpachi nervously and looked to Kagura.

"That's right, anego! If you are worried about wasting your dark- I mean, tamagoyaki, we can just have Gin-chan to

eat them. Right, Gin-chan?" replied Kagura turning on Gintoki.

Gintoki's face got even paler as he 'telepathy' to the other Yorozuya duo,

"_The f*** are you guys doing!? How could you do this to me!? If Gin-san ate those craps, Kyouko might become orphan! We haven't _

_found her mama yet. Gin-san is too young to die!_" said Gintoki sending his thoughts to Kagura and Shinpachi furiously.

"_It's okay, Gin-__chan. All of us know that you are stronger than you thought about yourself. You are the MC in this fanfic, after all. The _

_author won't be __cruel enough to let MC die before the fanfic ends, yes!_" replied Kagura with her mind.

"_Yes, it's true, Gin-san! Have __more faith in __yourself! If you can't do that, then believe in us! Believe in us who believe in you!_" said

Shinpachi.

"_Cut that Gu***n Lag*** shit! This __is already on a different level!_" retort Gintoki in their minds.

"Um…. Hello? You guys?" said Kyuubei a bit worried looking at the three staring at each other with fear on their faces.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Anyway, let's go inside first! It's getting dark!" said Shinpachi inviting Otae and Kyuubei into Yorozuya.

x

As every body got in the second floor of the building, Shinpachi with Otae and Kyuubei start to prepare

the food while Kagura, Gintoki and Kyouko helped preparing the table. Finally, the dinner is ready on the table with Shinpachi's average

cooking on the table for others to eat while Otae's 'dark matter' is set in front of Gintoki. As the dinner started, Otae asked,

"Well, let's hear about Kyouko-chan, Shin-chan. It seems your situation is not as simple as Kagura said." Kyuubei also nodded in

agreement staring at the Yorozuya trio.

At first, the trio looked at each other for a while, after they agreed that there is no harm in letting them know they nodded in unison

and started to explain about how they met Kyouko to their guests.

"I see. Then, have you guys found out about the mother?" asked Kyuubei to Yorozuya.

"Well, today Gin-chan just dragged us around the town claiming that his favourite weather girl is the mother. But in the end it was not

true, yes" replied Kagura while she picked her nose.

Otae and Kyuubei gave Gintoki looks that said, 'idiot' as Gintoki only replied with, "What? It was a possibility."

"Anyway, we are going to continue our search tomorrow. If Gengai-san has finished repairing the time machine before we found the

mother, we'll just have to end the search as it is" conclude Shinpachi,

"Now let's just eat. The food is getting cold. We also have made Kyouko-chan wait long enough." Every one agreed and started digging

in.

While Kyouko was busy finishing her meal saw Gintoki lay on his head on the table, not finished his dinner yet.

"Papa… What's wrong?"

Kyouko asked as she moving Gintoki's head until she started to pull Gintoki's perm hair.

"Tae, Pachi…. Papa is not waking up…" said Kyouko pointing at unconscious Gintoki.

Upon seeing this, Shinpachi and Kagura screamed in their heads,

"_Gin-san/chan is dead!_" while Tae only said while chuckling,

"Oh my, oh my…. Seems Gin-san really stuffed with the eggs until he fell asleep on the table" followed by Kyuubei's chuckling as well.

Gintoki turned his head with all his power while barely stay awake, looking at the worried Kyouko.

"I'm fine, it's as they said, I'm just sleepy….." said Gintoki with heavy, ragged voice.

x

As they finished their dinner, Gintoki and Kagura sent their female guests and Shinpachi off at the front door.

"Well, we will take our leave now. By the way, is Kyouko-chan going to sleep here? I felt a bit worried knowing a little girl like her

staying with this stupid man" asked Otae before she headed off with Kyuubei and Shinpachi.

"Oh, I know, she can sleep at my house with me and Shin-chan! We have spare rooms and extra futon after all" suggest Otae clapping

her hands.

"Well, Kyouko-chan? What do you think?" asked Shinpachi to Kyouko.

"No… Kyouko wants to sleep with papa…" said Kyouko as she clinged on Gintoki's yukata, pleading the man with

glimmering eyes to let her spend a night with him.

Gintoki was reluctant at first but finally he sighed and ended up could not refuse the girl. "_So cute…_." Is what both Kyuubei and Otae

thought when they saw the little girl's expression.

"Well then, I guess it can't be helped. Make sure that you take good care of her, Gin-san. We are leaving now. Kyouko-chan see you

later" said Otae to Gintoki and she bend down to the little girl, smiling.

"Un! See you later Tae! Kyuu!" said Kyouko cheerfully with a smile.

The little girl kept waving at Otae, Kyuubei and Shinpachi until they were out of sight and the Yorozuya with Kyouko went inside the

house.

That night, while everyone was sleeping, Gintoki who has to share the room with Kyouko, chose to stay awake a bit longer thinking

about the situation so far. He lay on his side, supporting his head with one of his hand, looking at the sleeping Kyouko.

"_Daughter, __huh….._" was what Gintoki thinking at that time.

"_What should I do about this in the end…_?"

The next day, when Shinpachi came in the morning to do his usual chores, he found Gintoki sleeping with Kyouko in his arms, the girl

burying her face into the man's chest.

Shinpachi only smiled as he thought, "_I guess they really are a father and daughter…._."

x

Meanwhile….

In Yoshiwara, a lady with blonde hair clad in black kimono was preparing herself to go somewhere. As she stepped towards the door, a

woman on wheelchair called out to her,

"Tsukuyo, where are you going?"

The blonde woman turned around and answered, "Ah Hinowa, I forgot that we haven't paid 'em on the other day. I'm just gonna go

out to drop this on them quickly" said Tsukuyo showing an envelope.

Hinowa sighed and smiled to the woman, "You can take your time Tsukuyo. It's not every time you can use your free time to

see Gin-san" said the woman cheerfully.

"It… it's nothing like that!" retort Tsukuyo with her faint blush on her cheeks as she walked off to the surface, heading towards Yorozuya.

**Wow, I guess that was quite a lot I typed for chapter 3. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me happy…. T_T ^_^ Here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

_Flashback In Yoshiwara, around the same day Yorozuya met Kyouko for the first time_

It has been few days after the love potion incident with Hotaru. The Courtesan of Death was taking quick break from her

daily patrols in Hinowa's shop. It's not too long after Hotaru reunited with her lover, and Tsukuyo has received the letter

from her old friend. The letter pretty much filled with apology about the trouble she had caused, her gratitude for releasing

her, and another thing that surprised Tsukuyo a bit was the fact that Hotaru and her lover have decided to marry in near

future and have started to live together. But the most bothering part of the letter is, at the bottom of the paper there is a

writing,

'P.S. Tsukuyo-chan, you should be more honest about your feelings and grab happiness while you have the

chance. Otherwise you might end up like me.'

Tsukuyo only sighed upon reading it, but she still kept the letter with her.

"The hell is she talking about….." said Tsukuyo in her mind.

Apparently, Tsukuyo didn't get enough sleep lately because of a certain man. Last night, as she couldn't sleep and look at the night sky

from her window, she always felt her cheeks getting warm when she woke up. As she gazed the moon, the image of a man with silver-

perm hair always appear in front of her. Even until now after that night she still felt her cheeks getting warmed up every once in a

while.

"_What the hell's __happening?.._." She rubbed her face gently and sensed her face is warm. "_I thought that damn potion had wore _

_off… But __why I'm still thinki'n about him?_"

She has abandoned her femininity and decided to protect Hinowa and Yoshiwara for the rest of her life. But ever since the sky of

Yoshiwara had been opened, and through many battles and events, she realised that she cannot put silver-hair of Yorozuya out of her

mind. Even during confrontation with Jiraiya, Tsukuyo admit that Gintoki wavered her resolve as a warrior. Not to mention, she still

didn't quite understand why did she feel such complex feeling when she saw him getting shot in the chest while they were confronting

Tokugawa Sada Sada. And finally, during the recent love potion case, why did she have to 'fall in love' with him?

"It's all his fault… " Tsukuyo cursed as she let out a smoke from her kiseru.

"_Wait, about love potion case, I forgot we haven't paid 'em._" thought Tsukuyo reminding herself as she decided to drop a quick visit on

the next day.

_End of flashback_

x

_Back to present time in Yorozuya…_

It was another day in Yorozuya but this time, there is a little girl accompanied by Kagura cuddling with Sadaharu in the

living room, Shinpachi cleaning up the dust and Gintoki sitting on his office chair reading Jump. As Gintoki take a quick

glance on the little girl, he still couldn't forget the soothing feelings when he woke up this morning, instead of hearing

Shinpachi and Kagura rambling, he saw Kyouko sat on top of him, looking energetic and greet him,

"Good morning, papa" with a smile.

Although he only answered with,

"Yeah, yeah, morning. Can you get off me now?"

with his usual lazy expression, he somehow felt…. Pleasant inside.

"Gin-san, don't laze around too much, remember we already promised Kyouko-chan to look for her mother today…" as Shinpachi

finished his sentence, suddenly a bell rang from the front door.

"Yes, coming!" said Shinpachi as he opened the door.

As he opened the door, he saw a woman long purple hair, wearing glasses and wearing a casual pink kimono. Shinpachi recognising her

face asked,

"Um…. Sachan-san? What brings you here? You are not in your usual ninja attire…"

Yes, it was Sarutobi Ayame, Gintoki's faithful stalker. As the female ninja stepped inside, she walked to Kyouko and bend down to take a

look at Kyouko's face. And she stood up facing Gintoki and said,

"Gin-san, I heard about everything last night. If you are looking for her mother, here you go! Kyouko-chan, mama is here! I love you!"

as Ayame squealed and she carried Kyouko in her arms, spinning around.

"WHAT!? SERIOUSLY?" screamed the trio seeing Ayame hugging Kyouko.

But then they face deadpanned as Kyouko replied,

"I love you too, Sa-chan!"

"_Sa-chan_?" the trio and Ayame thought.

Ayame stop spinning, surprised. Then she close between her face and Kyouko said,

"No, not Sa-chan, Kyouko-chan. Mama. Try to say mama…."

Before Ayame could finish she received a blow in the face from Gintoki, sending her flew outside the Yorozuya office.

"Good grief, I somehow knew that it will come to this if it's about that pervy woman…" said Gintoki ruffling his own hair.

"I won't say it's impossible, but we will surprise too if you are really ended up with Sachan-san" said Shinpachi relieved followed by

Kagura nodding in agreement.

"Say, Kyouko-chan. Do you know who mama is, yes?" asked Kagura now sitting together with Kyouko on the couch.

Shinpachi and Gintoki started to put on their ears as Kyouko thinking for a while.

"Mama is mama!" answered Kyouko innocently.

Shinpachi can only sighed hearing her answer, knowing that info won't help much.

"Well, Kyouko-chan, do you know anything else about your mother?" continue Shinpachi asking her as he sat on the opposite

couch.

Kyouko thought harder and then she said, "Um…. Mama is beautiful and strong!"

"_This won't get us anywhere_…."The trio thought at the same time.

x

Gintoki rummaging through his fridge, only to find out that Kyouko just drank his last strawberry milk.

"_Now I even gave __this brat my precious drink. Seriously, what's wrong with me?_" thought Gintoki as he sighed massaging his temple.

"Gin-chan, we're gonna take Kyouko-chan outside, yes. Maybe on the way we might gonna met her mama" said Kagura taking

her parasol to Gintoki.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm not in mood meeting whoever is that girl's mom. I'm already lost interest when I knew that Ketsuno Ana is not

gonna be my wife…" replied Gintoki back on his seat reading his Jump.

"Please, Gin-san. Be more responsible!" said Shinpachi.

"Then, who will watch the shop? You kids have fun. Just told me what you found later" said Gintoki waving his hand, still reading his

Jump.

"Oh, can you buy me some more strawberry milk on the way back? The girl just drank the last one"

"You can go buy them yourself, Gin-chan. Might gonna bump to Kyouko-chan's mama on the way" said Kagura picking her nose.

"Okay! Kyouko will buy some for papa!" said Kyouko energetically.

"See, Kagura? Even kids like her willing to comply. I'm counting on you, kid" replied Gintoki.

"Gin-san, you should have a bit more shame. You just exploited a little kid" retort Shinpachi.

"You don't get it, Shinpachi…. Little kids should be taught to obey adult's words since they were young, otherwise she might end up like

Kagura over there" replied Gintoki.

"Fine, fine. I'll buy them. But you owe us big time later, yes?" said Kagura in annoyed tone.

"Let's go, Kyouko-chan, Shinpachi, Sadaharu!" said Kagura holding her parasol on her left hand and her right hand holding Kyouko's tiny hand.

As the rest of Yorozuya left with Kyouko, Gintoki was now alone in the living room.

x

He closed his book and leaned back, his head facing upward.

"_Her mom…. My wife, huh?_" thought Gintoki as he stare at the ceiling.

"_Let's see….. So far, I found that Ketsuno Ana is not the one. Damn_…" Gintoki cursed in his mind.

"_Then we __also knew that Otae and Kyuubei are out from the list too. Thank god, I can't imagine myself ended up with one of those_

_amazons_" thought Gintoki relieved.

"Then that stalker…. Humph, not a chance" said Gintoki picking his nose.

"_That girl __said her mother is beautiful. Duh, of course I want a beautiful woman for myself. And strong….. The only strong woman I_

_know aside from the three before…._" Suddenly Gintoki's eyes widened at the answer that will come to his mind.

"No, no, I don't think so." Gintoki denied as his left hand waving in the air and his right hand continue picking his nose a little harder.

"_But if I recall that girl's face, her face sure resembles someone. Especially her eyes…_."

When Gintoki trying to match the girl's face in his imagination, suddenly a certain woman's face with blonde hair matched the girl.

"No, no, no…. Impossible" said Gintoki getting panic, his left hand waving faster and his right hand picking his nose even harder.

But when he tried to gather his thoughts and information so far, he could only come with one answer. Tsukuyo.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY." Said Gintoki even in more panic continuing waving her left hand and drilling

through his nose until it bled with his right hand.

Then after thinking again for a while, Gintoki stood up, take his bokuto and ran outside through the door.

"_I better find them first_" as he started his scooter and start looking for the kids.

x

In Kagura and Shinpachi's side, things didn't go very smooth. But nevertheless, they were having fun with Kyouko.

Although their intention was looking for Kyouko's mother, they ended up taking Kyouko looking around Kabuki district.

Seeing various places and shops. As Shinpachi went alone to look into otaku idol's shop, Kagura, Kyouko and Sadaharu

decided to take look at the toy store few meters across Shinpachi's position. Kyouko eagerly ran towards the shop through

the crowd and suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Kyouko-chan, are you ok, yes?" said Kagura approaching the little girl.

Then she suddenly stopped to look at someone familiar who she doesn't want to see at the moment the man in front of her and

Kyouko has a sandy-brown hair and red ruby eyes. He also wearing a black uniform with a katana on his waist. After rubbing her

face to ease the pain from impact, the little girl look upward to see the face of the man she bumped into, after blinking her

eyes several times at his face for a while, she said,

"Gomenne…. Um… " the little girl looking down for a while, hesitating.

Then she gather her courage to say his name, "Sougo."

**Ok, that's it for chapter 4! I finally decided to put another shipping (probably) in this fanfic. Please comment and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your support all this time in writing this fanfic! Here's chapter 5! ^_^**

Chapter 5

Kagura flinched upon hearing the little girl saying the name of Shinsengumi 1st division captain, Okita Sougo.

"Oi, sadist. Don't just stand there, apologise to her, yes!" yelled Kagura while she pointing her parasol on the sadistic captain.

Sougo stared at Kyouko who is looking at him, and then he turned his gaze to Kagura.

"Why should I? She is the one who bumped me first. Anyway, what's with this kid? How did she know my name? Is this kid yours?"

said Sougo with his usual deadpanned expression.

"None of your business, although I'm a bit surprised that Kyouko-chan even knows a tax robber like you. Anyway, just apologise to

Kyouko-chan! You got in her way in the first place!" now her eyes getting slightly fiercer.

Sougo sighed and said,

"China, I think you are being too childish here. Even this kid still knows her manners. Don't you feel embarrassed having a kid more

mature than you?"

"Tch, whatever. I don't have time to deal with you now. Let's go Kyouko-chan!" said Kagura not wanting to admit that Sougo has a

point about manners and stuff.

As Kagura pulling Kyouko's arm leaving Sougo, the shinsengumi captain suddenly grabbed Kagura's arm.

"Oi, China… You have not answered my question yet. Although…."

Sougo turned his gaze on Kyouko, "This kid somehow looks familiar."

"I'm telling you it's none of your business! Let go of me, yes!" yelled Kagura as she yanked her hand off Sougo's clutch.

"China, I can arrest you for disobeying a police officer" said Sougo smirking at Kagura.

As Kagura ran out of patience, she started hauling at Sougo with full power,

"Shut up! Don't make up rules! I have no reason to obey the likes of you in the first place, yes!"

x

The fighting between two sadists broke out on the Streets of Kabuki district. Kagura purposely force Sougo to take their

fight a bit further from Kyouko so the little girl won't get caught in it. As Shinpachi went out from the store after hearing

the ruckus, he saw Kyouko laughing at the brawl between a teenage man and woman.

"Kyouko-chan what happened? Are you okay?" asked Shinpachi as he ran approaching the little girl.

"Sougo and Kagura being lovey-dovey again…" said Kyouko grinning at the two who are now pulling at each other's hair.

Both of the fighters overheard Kyouko's answer and they turned around at the same time staring at the little girl.

"Kyouko-chan, that's mean of you! No way I'm getting lovey-dovey with this sicko here, yes!" Kagura shouted as she was poking (with

all her strength) her finger at Sougo's face.

"Little missy, I don't know who you are, but I can still charge you for accusing and insulting a police officer" said Sougo with his stoic

expression, while his hand pushing Kagura's head.

"_How could this be called lovey-dovey_?" thought Shinpachi as he left Kyouko to walk towards Sougo and Kagura,

"Okay, okay… Stop thisboth of you! You might end up destroying things…"

But the fighters remained stubborn, giving Shinpachi a hard time separating the two. While looking at Shinpachi trying to stop Kagura

and Sougo, Kyouko turned her head around to see a figure of someone. Her eyes widened as she starting to walk towards the figure.

When Shinpachi turned around to check on Kyouko, the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kyouko-chan?" asked Shinpachi, his eyes widened.

Kagura who was busy pulling Sougo's hair suddenly stopped and look at Shinpachi's direction. As her eyes widened too, she let go of

Sougo and start panicking.

"We have to find her! Oi sadist, you help us too finding Kyouko-chan, yes!" shouted Kagura towards Sougo.

"Why should I? She is your brat. It's your fault not watching her properly…" said Sougo reluctantly started to walk away.

"Good luck on finding her" said Sougo waving his hand.

"What the f***'s with that! You tax robbers should help citizen to find a defenceless kid! That's your job, yes!?" shouted Kagura waving her fist around.

Sougo stopped on his track, look over his head on the yato girl and then sighed.

"Fine, fine… I still curious about that girl anyway" said Sougo walk back towards Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Thank you very much, Okita-san! Let's go, she can't be too far yet!" said Shinpachi as he started running.

"Sadaharu! Track Kyouko-chan's scent!" said Kagura commanding the giant dog.

As the giant dog start sniffing, the three started following Sadaharu searching for Kyouko.

x

_Meanwhile, when Kagura was confronting Sougo….._

Tsukuyo was walking across the Kabuki district while she smoked from her kiseru.

"_There's no one around the house when __I got there… Well, I guess I might s'well looking around and come back later_", said the leader

of Hyakka in her head as she saw various shops and goods around her.

While she leisured around the road, her mind was in deep thought.

"_Walking __around this district by yourself sure is lonely… Wait, so what if I'm alone? This is just to kill time, that's all. And why did I_

_have to go all the way here? If I just want to drop a payment, I can always ask one of Hyakka drop this, or just use mail. _

_What's wrong with me_?" she stopped on her tracks, letting out a puff of a smoke from her mouth as she starred at the

blue sky.

Suddenly an image of a man with silver perm hair appeared on her sight once again.

"_Seriously, if I met this __asshole again, I'll_…."

Before Tsukuyo can finish her monologue, suddenly there was something pulling her kimono's hem.

Tsukuyo turned and looked around, when she turned her gaze downward, she saw a little girl with silver hair staring at

her. Before Tsukuyo knew what was going on, suddenly the little girl hugged her squealing,

"Mama, I miss you!"

Tsukuyo was very shocked upon a girl calling her 'mama' out of the blue, as she thought,

"_What? She got lost or something_?"

But before she could have asked anything, a familiar voice was heard. First it was a dog's bark.

"It's this way, yes! Kyouko-chan!" it was a girl's voice.

"Kyouko-chan! Where are you?" this time it was a boy, and the voice sounds closer.

Tsukuyo and Kyouko looked at the source of the voice and they saw Kagura and Shinpachi running to them, with Sougo following from behind.

"Ah! There she is, Shinpachi!" said Kagura relieved.

Shinpachi replied with a relieve tone shouting,

"You are right, Kagura-chan! Kyouko-"

But before the glasses man can finished his sentence, the Yorozuya duo saw a woman figure near the little

girl as the girl holding the woman's kimono. Realising who the woman is, Shinpachi said,

"Tsukuyo-san! What are you…"

Before Shinpachi finished again, Kyouko said to them,

"Pachi, Kagura, Kyouko found mama!" as she hold Tsukuyo even closer.

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at Kyouko as their sweats dropped on to the ground, then they looked at Tsukuyo's

face.

"Shinpachi, Kagura…." Tsukuyo said towards the duo as the two teens gulped.

"Mind telling me what's happening?" asked Tsukuyo with a smile but her eyes not smiling on her face, her finger was pointing at the smiling little girl.

"_Gin-__san/chan… I think you're so screwed now_…." Thought the Yorozuya duo at the same time.

Sougo who was watching behind Shinpachi and Kagura all the time smirking as he took his leave, noting that the two probably had

already forgotten about him.

"_A child from Yorozuya calling that Yoshiwara woman 'mama'… Not to mention that silver hair of hers…_"

thought Sougo as his grin getting wider on his sadistic expression.

"Danna, it really never gets bored around you after all….." muttered Sougo as his face indicated that he was plotting something terrible in his mind.

Meanwhile, Gintoki was driving his scooter without knowing his destination. Simply put, he got lost while searching for his three kids (her real daughter included).

"Dammit, I should have gone with them!" cursed Gintoki.

"I sure hope that nothing's bad gonna happen…."

**Ok, that's all for chapter 5! I'm not sure if I typed too long or too short in this one. So please comment and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Heya! Now is the time for the ch. 6. I had to editing the previous 4 chapters because I have to admit that the story was hard to read. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I hope everyone can read it more easily now. Warning: this time I'm gonna type a lot. Again, I don't own Gintama. And GinTsu 4EVAA!**

Chapter 6

It's already past afternoon. The sun was no longer high up but it still bright enough to dye the sky with blue colour. Gintoki who has riding his scooter looking for Shinpachi, Kagura and Kyouko across the Kabuki District finally decided to go back after few hours.

"_Maybe they have come back by now. Or rather, maybe they've got a call from old-man Gengai and have sent that kid back_!" thought Gintoki wishing for the best.

As he started to drive his scooter to the direction where his home is, he saw two men in black uniforms on the sidewalk. One has a raven-hair with cigarette in his mouth, while the other has a sandy-brown hair with red eyes. The sandy-haired one caught a glimpse of a white scooter being rode by a silver-haired guy and he waved his hand as a greeting. Gintoki stopped his scooter at the two shinsengumi officers.

"What do you guys tax robbers want from me? I didn't break any traffic regulations." Gintoki said lazily picking his nose.

Hijikata stared at him for a second, he smirked, then he looked the other way as he let out a single, "Pfft..!", trying not to laugh too loud.

A vein popped on Gintoki's face. He asked with annoying tone,

"The hell's with that, huh? Oi, Souichiro-kun, why is this ass laughing?" said Gintoki at Sougo pointing at the shinsengumi vice commander who was still holding his laughter.

"Sougo desu. Say, danna,… I just met your kids at the shopping district few hours ago. Or should I say you kids and your daughter?" said Sougo putting on his sadistic smile.

Gintoki's eyes got widened, "_Of all people, why did this guy have to find out? I've already got enough people to know about this crap_!" said Gintoki in his mind panickly.

"Wh-wh-wh What are you talking about, Yagami Souchiro-kun? What daughter? Sure I have a little girl living with me, but she is not my real daughter… hahahaha…" said Gintoki nervously trying to fool the two men in front of him.

"Sougo desu. There is no need to feel embarrassed, danna. That little girl of yours... Kyouko-chan isn't it? Her hair sure resembles yours. Her face is also cute. Just like her mother…." Said Sougo, his sadistic expression starting to come out.

Gintoki flinched when he heard the 'mother' part. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Easy there, Yorozuya… Sougo just trying to say that your girl is…" before Hijikata finish, Gintoki cut in.

"No, no. I mean about the last part. What was that again, Sofa-kun?" said Gintoki digging his ear.

"Sougo desu. Are? You don't know? Well, apparently when I helped your two Yorozuya looking your lost girl, she found her mom. And guess what, her mom is…"

This time, before Sougo finish, Gintoki drove his scooter with full speed, leaving the shinsengumi officers behind. Upon seeing Gintoki's scooter that is getting further away, Hijikata let out a smoke as he looked as the chuckling Sougo.

"Ok, you win. I thought you just wanted to mess with me. Yorozuya having a kid for real…" said Hijikata sighing, but he smirked again since he can't help but to see the whole situation as hilarious.

"That's terrible of you, Hijikata-san…. Maybe I did lie to you about my previous paper works but I won't lie to you about serious matters" replied Sougo putting on his plain innocent expression.

"Well, as funny as I think that was, it's not my business from the start. Why are you telling me this, anyway?" asked Hijikata confused.

"Well you see, I was just using you for me so I can tease danna even more, knowing your history with him…" said Sougo as he walked to the opposite direction.

"Oi, what do you mean by 'using me', huh? Oi, Sougo!" yelled Hijikata as he walked chasing Sougo.

X

As Gintoki arrived at his Yorozuya office, he got down from his scooter, ran through the stairs and stop at front of the door. His heart was beating like crazy, his sweat dropped from his face. He was very scared of facing what lies beyond his front door. As he stood still for a while, he shook his head, took a deep breath, and he entered the house only to see what he feared the most as soon as he stepped into the living room. Gintoki could only cursed his fate at this point.

_"Oh, f*** me…"_

In the living room, Gintoki saw five figures, two teenagers, one adult woman, one little girl and a giant dog. The two teenagers, Shinpachi and Kagura, were sitting on the couch with their heads down staring at the table in front of them. Sadaharu was sleeping at the corner. On the other end, Tsukuyo was sitting with her legs crossed, her left one on her right one, holding her kiseru as her free arm was being hugged by Kyouko, the little girl was smiling as her head resting on Tsukuyo's body. When Kyouko noticed her father, her head left her mother's body and she said in cheerful tone,

"Papa! Welcome back!" as she waved one of her arm towards Gintoki.

Shinpachi and Kagura turned their heads toward Gintoki nervously as they said with forced smiles and scared looks on their faces. "Welcome back, Gin-san/chan…"

Tsukuyo turned her head as well as she put on a smile, but scary face as well.

"Welcome back, DARLING…." Said Tsukuyo with sarcastic tone, especially on the darling part.

Gintoki could only smiled back awkwardly as well, as he replied while rubbing the back of his head, "Ah.. er, yeah. I'm back."

The atmosphere in the room was very tensed for another few hours. Right now the sitting formation didn't change much as Gintoki on the same couch as Shinpachi and Kagura, sitting between them. Kyouko is now sleeping on Tsukuyo's lap. The Yorozuya trio were still looking down at the table, not knowing what they should say in this awkward moment. Shinpachi feeling the urge to say something, decided to start a conversation.

"Um… The weather was nice today…" he tried to smile naturally.

The other Yorozuya member's faces only got darkened as they thought together,

"_Just shut up, megane_…." Then Shinpachi went silent again.

Knowing that their situation won't get them anywhere, Tsukuyo blow some smoke into the air and clear her throat. Yorozuya trio winced as soon as they heard her.

"I get the gist of the situation from Shinpachi and Kagura…." said Tsukuyo with her eyes close, the trio only nodded.

"Don't you have anything to say about this? D-a-r-l-i-ng?" continued Tsukuyo as she opened her eyes, her amethyst round eyes right on red dead-fish eyes.

Gintoki fidgeted a little bit, "W-well, you can cut the darling. And it's just as Shinpachi and Kagura just said…" said Gintoki feeling nervous.

"Then… Do you…" this time it was Tsukuyo who sounded nervous.

As the yorozuya trio lifted up their faces to look at The Courtesan of Death, they saw she tried to avoid looking at Gintoki's eyes. They stared at her a little longer, waiting for her to finish what she wanted to say.

"Do you…. And me….." said Tsukuyo as her face blushed.

"Eh? What?" replied Gintoki confused at the lady's rambling words.

As Tsukuyo's blushing face got ever redder, she finally snapped.

"Anyway, this is all on you! Take responsibility!" shouted Tsukuyo pointing at Gintoki.

"Oi, wait a minute, even if this all my fault, what can I do now?" replied Gintoki holding both of his hands up.

"Well, you have to…" Tsukuyo's face become as red as tomato again. "With me…" she muttered with her red face turning downwards. Her body was fidgeting.

"What?" asked Gintoki.

He was actually a bit scared about the answer what he has to do with this situation, about Tsukuyo and Kyouko. Shinpachi and Kagura couldn't do anything but watch with worried look on their faces. But before the situation got any worse, suddenly the sleeping child on Tsukuyo's laps moved as the child mumbled. Everyone suddenly forgot their tension as Kyouko woke up and she said looking at both Gintoki and Tsukuyo.

"Papa, mama… Kyouko is hungry…" said the silver-haired girl still a bit sleepy, her both arms holding her tummy.

Upon seeing her 'daughter', Tsukuyo just let out a big sigh and said,

"Well, why don't we eat something for now? Having an empty stomach only makes us can't think clearly…" as she put on a little smile at the girl, patting her tiny head.

Shinpachi and Kagura smiled at each other as they thought that the situation has calmed down for now. They started to run to the kitchen as Tsukuyo followed them, offering help. Gintoki let out a relieved sigh he tried to relax his body on the couch. When he turned to see on Kyouko, Gintoki saw the little girl smiling to him and he couldn't help but to smile back as well.

"_Seriously, this kid_…"

X

The Yorozuya family started to dig in as soon as Tsukuyo's hotpot was put on the table (since hotpot is the only food that Tsukuyo can make). As usual, Shinpachi was busy fighting Kagura over a piece of meat, Sadaharu busy finishing his portion in the corner, Gintoki and Kyouko watched the two teenagers fought almost spilling the food, while Tsukuyo helped distributing the contents of the hotpot. As Tsukuyo glanced over Kyouko who is eating, the older woman saw that the little girl's mouth was messy from eating. Tsukuyo let out a smile as she took a napkin and wiped Kyouko's mouth. When Gintoki saw Tsukuyo and Kyouko smiling at each other, he couldn't help but smile to himself. As he realised that the hotpot content was reduced quickly, he turned to Kagura who was chugging her big bowl, ignoring the yelling Shinpachi who kept telling her to spare him some.

"Oi, you brats! Especially you, Kagura! Stop getting too excited over a single hotpot! We have a minor here!"

Shinpachi and Kagura stopped, Kagura saw that she had unconsciously hogged almost all the food, she then apologised to the older man. Gintoki looked to Kyouko's bowl that only contained a little, then he put some of his food into her bowl.

"_What am I doing, what am I doing…. Oh well_…" thought Gintoki but soon he got over it.

Seeing Gintoki's mature action, Tsukuyo relaxed her body as her smile got a bit wider, she decided to tease Gintoki,

"What's this? Never knew you can act like a daddy…"

Gintoki snorted at the comment, "You too, just now I thought I saw a caring mommy. Why don't you also wiped my mouth too, honey? Replied Gintoki, his tone was different as he said the word 'honey'.

Tsukuyo blushed again a bit and she threw her napkin to Gintoki's face.

"Shut up, you. If you got something on yer face, clean it yer'self" said Tsukuyo now eating her food.

Gintoki could only pouted as Kyouko let out a cheerful laugh seeing her parents 'bickering'. Shinpachi and Kagura smiled as they were looking at the happy family having dinner in front of them. Kagura talked to Shinpachi,

"Say, Shinpachi…" said Kagura still looking at the 'family'.

"Hm?" replied Shinpachi still looking at the same direction as Kagura.

"Gin-chan and Tsukki are glad to meet Kyouko-chan, yes?"

"I guess so. Look at how happy they are."

As the dinner ended, it's already at night and Tsukuyo decided to call it a day, preparing herlself to head back to Yoshiwara. When she at the front door, she felt Kyouko holding her kimono. The little girl's eyes were the pleading eyes she used on Gintoki at the other night.

"Mama…. Are you leaving?"

Tsukuyo still couldn't accept the entire situation, but for some reason she also felt a feeling of attachment with the silver-haired little girl near her, the same with Gintoki's case when the man met Kyouko for the first time. She kneeled to meet the little girl's eye level.

"Don't worry, Kyouko-chan. I'll be back here again. Be a good girl, okay?" said Tsukuyo with a reassuring voice, rubbing Kyouko's head gently.

Then she stood up and noticed that Gintoki was walking to them. His bokuto on his waist and he proceeded putting his shoe on.

"I'll drive you back to Yoshiwara. It's not good for a woman like you to walk alone at this hour. Kyouko, you go ahead and sleep first. If you feel you can't sleep alone, just ask Kagura or Shinpachi to accompany you." said Gintoki to Kyouko.

"Wha- you don't have to! I can take care of myself!" said Tsukuyo waving her hand, her face showed a faint blush.

"Papa, protect mama, okay?" said Kyouko with her innocent smile.

Tsukuyo's face got redder and even Gintoki's face showed a faint blush as well. The said man just sighed, he just smiled reluctantly as he patted Kyouko's head and proceeding to put his helmet on and the spare helmet on to the woman's head, and he stepped out the front door.

"Then, I'll go out for a bit. Shinpachi, Kagura, you know what to do, right?" Gintoki looked back into the hallway. Shinpachi and Kagura were standing on Kyouko's both sides. Kagura's arms surrounding Kyouko's small body.

"Don't worry, Gin-san! We'll look after her!"

"Leave it to us, Gin-chan! Just enjoy your date!" said Kagura waving.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" shouted Gintoki and Tsukuyo at the same time.

Gintoki hopped on the scooter to start the engine and Tsukuyo sat behind Gintoki sideways. Then two adults were seen drove away on white scooter toward Yoshiwara.

X

At night, the streets of Edo were empty as the business hours are over. Under the moonlight that shone upon the night sky, the voice of a motor being ridden by a man and with a woman sitting behind him can be heard going on the road leading from Yorozuya office to Yoshiwara. As the two people were riding their way on the scooter and showered by the moonlight, Tsukuyo placed her hands on Gintoki's shoulders, her head leaned forward as she started a conversation with Gintoki.

"Say, Gintoki…" asked Tsukuyo hesitantly.

"What?"

"What do you think?" she continued.

"About what?"

"About Kyouko. Do you think that she… That Kyouko really is our kid in the future?"

"…. How about you? What do you think of her?" asked Gintoki back.

"I don't know. To be honest, all this future stuffs gave me a headache" said Tsukuyo closing her eyes.

"Well, as for me, at first it was all ridiculous. But it's not really the first time, though…" said Gintoki putting on a smug face.

"What?" asked Tsukuyo opened her eyes and pull her head backwards. She was intrigued.

"What do you mean by 'first time'?"

"You heard it. I faced a similar problem in the past… But not as crazy as the one we are facing now." Gintoki glanced his eyes to the side for a second and back on the road again.

"Tell me" asked Tsukuyo.

Seeing there was no reason to refuse, Gintoki started explaining to Tsukuyo about his previous encounter with a baby who looked similar like him. Long story short, he told her about what he had been through during infant strive arc. After hearing Gintoki's story, Tsukuyo remained silent for a moment until she chuckled.

"Dumbass…" she said.

"Where the hell did that come from? You are the one who asked first!" retort Gintoki.

"Then, are you trying to say that Kyouko is not our kid? That she is only mistook us with her real parents?" Tsukuyo replied with another question.

"No, that's not the point… To be honest, I feel…. Strange. Ever since the first day she spent time with me, I've found myself caring for her so much before I knew it. I felt like I've found something that only I can protect." Said Gintoki, his eyes turned downward a bit, but still focused on the road.

"That's some weird words coming from men like ya" Tsukuyo's eyes widened a bit, surprised at Gintoki's comment.

"Shut up." Gintoki whined.

"Well, it's not like I'm any much different from you…" said Tsukuyo smiled as she closed her eyes again.

Upon hearing Tsukuyo's comment, Gintoki's lips crept up into a small smile.

"Well, I guess we have to face it head-on for now" said Gintoki as he gaze far in front of him.

Tsukuyo stay silent again for a while. Then she slightly tightened her grip on Gintoki, her face heated up and she gathered all her courage to ask Gintoki something else.

"Say, Gintoki…. About all this future stuff…"

"Do you believe in fate?" said Tsukuyo, still blushing.

"What? Now you start to act girly? Asking about fate…" teased Gintoki to her with a small grin.

"Shut up, just answer me…" said Tsukuyo biting her lower lip.

"Well, if you asked me I'd say it depends what sort of fate we're talking about" said Gintoki in carefree tone.

"From what I've learned so far, rather than worrying about the future, I'd prefer to live my present with my friends to the fullest. I'll just do my best to accept what's in front of me, and I want to keep it that way as long as I can…. Well? How 'bout you?" Gintoki finished his answer.

"I…" Tsukuyo stopped for a moment as she pushed one of her arms to her chest, thinking about what Gintoki said.

But then she jolted a bit because the scooter stopped moving. She realised that they have arrived in front of Yoshiwara's entrance elevator that leads to the underground. Tsukuyo stepped down from the scooter and put her helmet off her head.

"I can manage on my own from here. Thanks for the ride, Gintoki" said Tsukuyo smiling.

As Gintoki watched her, waiting for her to go down with elevator, he thought to himself as he stared into her back.

"_I guess I have to accept the answer in front of me, huh_…" said Gintoki in his mind as his smile starting to crept up and he thought again.

"_Never knew that it was so obvious all this time_…"

But then Gintoki noticed that Tsukuyo has stopped moving towards the elevator. On Tsukuyo side, the woman had felt her face getting hotter as she remembered what Gintoki said about the future, how he choose to accept what's coming in front of him. As she gathered her resolve, she took a deep breath and then she turned away towards Gintoki. When Gintoki saw Tsukuyo turning to him again, his eyes widened in confusion as of now he was seeing Tsukuyo walking back towards him. As Tsukuyo started walking, she said as she is getting closer.

"Gintoki…. About what you said earlier" she stepped closer.

"You choose to accept the present and what's coming in front of you…"

"So from now on, I will accept the feelings that has been in front of me since long time ago." This time her face is close to his.

"What are you-"

Before Gintoki could have finished, his eyes widened on what Tsukuyo did to him. The woman grabbed his head and pulled his face towards her, causing their lips to make contact with each other. After few moments of intimacy, she let go of him. Gintoki's face was dumbfounded, his face was red, his mouth was gaped a bit, still shocked about what just happened. Tsukuyo tried to hide her face that is burning like mad, then she turned her heels and ran towards the elevator. As she entered the elevator, she turned her heads to Gintoki, who was still a bit shocked. And she smiled as she muttering some words as the elevator descended, taking the woman away from the man. Gintoki came back to reality as he saw Tsukuyo's lips' movement about the word she muttered.

"I love you"

As Tsukuyo's figure has gone out from sight, Gintoki flushed again a bit then he smiled to himself. He ruffled his hair and started to drive his scooter back to Yorozuya. Along the way, he made a mental note not to let anyone to know about this.

X

As Tsukuyo walked back to her house in Yoshiwara, she saw that Hinowa was sitting on her wheelchair, waiting for Tsukuyo. When The Sun of Yoshiwara saw The Moon of Yoshiwara in distance, she smiled in relieve upon her return.

"I did tell you that you could take your time, Tsukuyo. But you made me, Seita and the rest of the Hyakka worried! What happened? You looked exhausted…" asked Hinowa worriedly.

"Sorry Hinowa. It's just… Somethin' really bizarre just happened today…" said Tsukuyo as she rubbed her forehead.

But when Hinowa read Tsukuyo's face, her smile showed up.

"Did something good happen between you and Gin-san?" asked Hinowa in teasing tone.

Tsukuyo's face got heat up again, as she started to walk into the house quickly.

"No, nothing happened! Sorry, Hinowa. I guess I'm tired so I will go inside now."

As Hinowa saw Tsukuyo rushing into the house, she could only smiling happily seeing Tsukuyo's reaction. When Tsukuyo took a quick bath before go into the bed, she thought to herself while letting water poured into her head.

"_I did it… I finally did it_!" said Tsukuyo in her mind.

Her face remained hot even when she slept that night. Before she slept, she thought about Gintoki and Kyouko. While in Yorozuya, Gintoki looking at the sleeping Kyouko, comparing Tsukuyo with the little girl.

"_I guess she has his hair, after all_…"

"_I guess she has her face, after all_…"

**Ok, that's it for chapter 6! OMG, I guess I really have typed a lot and done it this time! Please comment and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Greetings, again everyone! I hope my editing on previous chapters helped you a lot with the reading. Ok, now is the time for chapter 7. Let me remind you, some chapters might be short and the others could be long. When I typed a chapter, I simply typed until either I ran out of ideas or I felt enough. **

Chapter 7

It was another day in Yorozuya. But this time, Shinpachi left quickly after finishing his morning chores to go to Otsu's concert with his fellow fan club. Kagura went on a job taking only Sadaharu with her, due to some jobs that Yorozuya takes require Kagura's super strength. So the leader of Yorozuya was left alone together with a little girl who shares the same hair as him. Gintoki read his usual Shounen Jump on his office chair as Kyouko entertained herself on the table by scribbling on a paper, while the TV was on showing a kids show to keep her from boredom. Gintoki couldn't focus on his manga, because he reminded again on the last night event with Tsukuyo. Because what she did to him that night, he couldn't fall asleep for few hours afterwards. He did say to himself to accept his feelings toward Tsukuyo, but what she did last night was beyond his expectations. Only when he saw Kyouko's peaceful sleeping face his body eased up a bit, letting him to get some rest. When Gintoki was busy reading and contemplating with his thoughts, he suddenly noticed that the little girl who was previously on the table had already made her own way on to his laps, surprising Gintoki in the process since the man was busy with his own thoughts. As Kyouko looked at Shoune Jump in Gintoki's hand for a while, she turned her head upwards and she told Gintoki,

"Papa, hurry the next page…" Kyouko pleaded to the man.

Gintoki's eyebrows rised up as he saw the behaviour of the girl on his laps, he crept up a smile, forgetting all of his thoughts and worries.

"What? You like it? You have a good taste. Although it's unusual for a girl to like Shounen Jump." Said Gintoki flipped the page.

The rest of the morning was spent by two of them reading Shounen Jump together. After few hours later, suddenly Kyouko's stomach let out a gurgling sound, signalling that she is hungry. Gintoki patted Kyouko's head after hearing it, he put down the girl to the floor as he made his way to the entrance.

"I guess we can have something to eat outside…" said Gintoki starting to walk to the door as Kyouko nodded in cheerful manner, following behind him.

As they made their way to the white scooter, Gintoki put on his own helmet and his spare helmet on Kyouko's head, put the little girl on the space behind him on the scooter's seat. After all set, Gintoki started the engine.

"Alrgiht Kyouko, hold on tight." Said Gintoki to Kyouko.

Kyouko responded by quickly hugging Gintoki's waist. After feeling that the girl has held him tight enough, Gintoki started to drive his scooter at moderate speed towards the streets of Edo.

X

Gintoki decided to take Kyouko with him to his usual restaurant. As he parked his scooter nearby, Gintoki and Kyouko entered the restaurant and made their way towards the booth, only to meet a familiar face.

"Hoo…. So that's your girl, huh… She sure has your hair. Not as messy as yours, though" Said Hijikata Toshirou smirking at Gintoki after he saw Kyouko, sitting on the same booth, few seats away from the two.

"Shut up, you tax robber. Aren't you supposed to be working now?" replied Gintoki annoyed.

"I'm on my lunch break. And this is my favourite spot. So you shut up." Said Hijikata.

"Toshi~!" said Kyouko waving her hand cheerfully to the raven haired man.

Hijikat raised his eyebrows hearing Kyouko's greeting, Gintoki slightly surprised that Kyouko knows his rival.

"Okay…. Why would she know you?" asked Gintoki staring at Hijikata.

"Don't ask me. Although I heard that she even knows Sougo from they first time meeting each other." Replied Hijikata raising his shoulders.

The restaurant owner hand over a bowl full with rice and mayonnaise to Hijikata, "One Hijikata-don Special!" Gintoki only shrugged seeing Hijikata's favourite food.

"Whatever, you can just eat up your dog food there. Pops, bring me the usual and something that easy enough for this kid to eat." Said Gintoki while pointing his thumb at Kyouko.

"It's not dog food, this is a famous meal that was founded by the Barbarossa Shogun!" said Hijikata starting to gulp down his meal.

After a while, one bowl of rice with red beans on top of it and a small bowl of rice with sunny side egg with minced meat on top of it arrived at the two silver hairs. While the two were eating, Gintoki noticed that Kyouko was staring at his food, leaving her own meal half-way.

"What? You want some of this too?" said Gintoki with his mouth stuffed smirking.

"Yorozuya, I don't like to butt in, but you sure want to feed that girl that junk?" said Hijikata looking at them.

"What junk? This is a convenient meal for those who are too lazy to eat his meal and dessert separately. And it tastes better than you dog food." Replied Gintoki raising his meal.

"Like I said, this is not a dog food! Mayonnaise is an almighty dressing with combination of sour and salty flavour, enabling to suit with everything and anything. Right kid?" said Hijikata moving a bit closer towards the two.

"Why the hell are you asking her? She doesn't need to know about your crap. Right kid?" replied Gintoki looking at Kyouko.

After a moment of silence, Kyouko reached out her hands toward Gintoki.

"Kyouko wants to eat the same thing as papa." Said the little girl smiling.

After Gintoki fed Kyouko a small scoop of his Uji Gintoki-don, Kyouko's lips curled a bit and then she responded,

"It's sweet…" with a cheerful smirk.

"See, Ogushi-kun? This girl has a good sense of taste." Said Gintoki smiled triumphantly.

"I think she just inherits your taste as well." Replied Hijikata sighing.

Suddenly the restaurant's door slid open, revealing a blonde woman clad in black kimono with a kiseru at the corner of her lips.

"So you're here, after all" said the blonde woman walking towards Gintoki and Kyouko who noticed her entrance.

"Mama!" squealed Kyouko while she ran from her seat towards the said woman.

As Kyouko struck the woman with a hug, the woman flinched a bit from the small impact and she held Kyouko's shoulder and patted her head.

"Easy there now. It's good to see ya again, Kyouko-chan." Said the woman smiling.

Gintoki's eyes widened a bit as he saw the woman caressing the little girl in front of him. He still felt awkward of the event last night, but he decided to put up a front.

"Tsukki, what are you doing here?" asked Gintoki with his usual deadpanned expression.

Tsukuyo flushed a bit at Gintoki's voice. Despite the bold things she did last night, she still feels nervous and awkward around him.

"I just wanna pay a visit to Kyouko-chan here. But when I arrived at yer place, nobody's there. Then I saw yer scooter outside when I took a detour to go back." Said Tsukuyo still holding Kyouko.

"And why would you suddenly want to visit? Are you sure that you don't miss me?" said Gintoki with a smirk.

But deep inside he feels like digging his own grave to tease Tsukuyo like this, remembering the moment they shared that night.

"Wha- what are ya talkin' about?! I just worried about Kyouko sharing the same roof with a looser like ya. Besides, I told her last night that I'll come around again." Said Tsukuyo trying to look tough, but her cheeks are red.

When the words 'last night' were mentioned, both Gintoki and Tsukuyo were reminded again about what they did last night. Both of them looked away from each other's face blushing. In fact, Tsukuyo was like Gintoki, didn't get much sleep last night, still couldn't believe of what she did to Gintoki. But remembering Kyouko's face somehow helped her to ease up as well. Kyouko only blinked at two of her parents, oblivious about the atmosphere between them. As the atmosphere tensed up, Hijikata decided to break the ice, being a man who is good at following the situation.

"Alright you two newly-weds, instead of stay silent like idiots, why don't you guys just sit down together? I'm done anyway." Said Hijikata placing money on the table, lighting up a smoke and took his leave.

"WE'RE NOT NEWLY-WEDS!" shout Gintoki and Tsukuyo at Hijikata who was chuckling as he walked towards the exit.

After watching the raven-haired man exiting the door, Tsukuyo decided to take a seat besides Gintoki with Kyouko sitting between them.

X

Kyouko continued to finish her half eaten lunch, while Gintoki and Tsukuyo remained silent, still not knowing what to say. Finally, Gintoki decided to start first.

"Are-Aren't you gonna order anything?" asked Gintoki moving his eyes to Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo winced a bit then she let out a smoke from her kiseru.

"I already had something before I came, so I'm fine." Replied Tsukuyo facing the other way.

The silence remained until Kyouko finished her lunch. Upon seeing it Tsukuyo stood up from her seat.

"Well, I guess she's fine with ya, so I'll go now." Said Tsukuyo starting to walk away.

But before she walked far enough, Tsukuyo's movement was stopped when a hand held her kimono sleeve. When she turned, she saw the silver haired little girl looking at her.

"Mama… Where are you going?" asked Kyouko to her 'mother'.

"Sorry, Kyouko-chan. I… mama has to go back to work, okay?" said Tsukuyo smiling at the little girl.

"But you just came…." Said Kyouko back. Her eyes got teary.

Tsukuyo looked at Gintoki who was looking back at her. After looking each other for a while, the two adults sighed, and Tsukuyo stopped on her tracks and she patted Kyouko's head.

"I guess I can stay a bit longer, after all… Should we go somewhere else, then?" said Tsukuyo holding Kyouko's hand.

Kyouko nodded cheerfully as she reached out her other hand towards Gintoki, asking the man to hold her hand as well. Gintoki hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly hold her tiny hand as the three made their way out of the restaurant. The three just walked across the streets of Kabuki district, as they looked around shop by shop. When they walked into a local park, they heard two familiar voices followed by the sounds of yelling and explosions. Kyouko who was curious as she is ran away from the two adults towards the source of the voice.

"Oi! Don't just run like that!" said Gintoki tried to catch Kyouko but failed.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo automatically followed Kyouko as they saw Kyouko stood not far away watching a brawl in front of her. In front of Kyouko there is a girl with red vermillion hair that is tied into two buns. She is wearing a red cheongsam outfit and has a pale white skin with a pair of large ocean blue eyes. Her opponent is a man with sandy brown hair, he wears a shinsengumi uniform with katana, and has a pair of reddish brown eyes. The two fighters fighting intensely while they were shouting every insult they can think of at each other.

"Dammit, sadist! Stop moving so I can beat the shit out of you, yes!" shout Kagura swinging her parasol around, try to hit the Shinsengumi 1st division captain.

"Only idiots like you who'd likely to wait around giving someone to hit them. After I win, I'll arrest you for assaulting a police officer." Replied Sougo with a plain expression as he dodging Kagura's attacks and countered it with his sword.

"You are the one who start this first! You stole my lunch and sukonbu! It took half of my payment from this morning job, yes!"

"Don't be such a cheapskate, China…. It doesn't hurt to take only one or two pieces…"

"But I still haven't given permission! You just stole from the queen of Kabuki district!"

"Who would in their right mind accept you as a queen? Anyway, if I asked you nicely, will you give some to me?" asked Sougo with deadpanned expression.

"No. Like I want to share my food with someone especially a sadist tax robber like you, yes!"

"And there you have it."

As Kagura's vein popped out on her head, the battle intensify even more. Trees were falling down, park properties were destroyed, and dust flying around. Kyouko saw Sadaharu sitting from the other side of the battlefield barking at the little girl. The little girl got excited to see the giant dog greet her.

"Sadaharu~!" squealed Kyouko as she ran through the battlefield without thinking the danger.

When Kagura and Sougo were about to exchange blows once again, Gintoki and Tsukuyo caught Kyouko walking right in between them. Sougo and Kagura were surprised to see the little silver haired girl suddenly appeared in their way, but they've already couldn't stop their advances. "_Shit!_"

"Kyouko-chan! Get away from there, yes!" shout Kagura but she couldn't stop her parasol heading towards Kyouko.

"What are you doing there!? Out of the way!" shout Sougo couldn't stop his swing.

X

Sadaharu could only close his eyes too scared to see the outcome, then a sound of steel clashing was heard. As the cloud of dust cleared up and the view is more visible, Kyouko was standing between Gintoki and Tsukuyo, who were protecting the little girl back to back. Gintoki's bokuto was slammed into Kagura's parasol, hitting it into the ground instead of Kyouko. Tsukuyo's tantou was blocking Sougo's katana.

"Kyouko, you alright?" asked Gintoki with Tsukuyo peeked over their heads at Kyouko.

Kyouko only nodded back, still shocked from what happened.

As Kagura and Sougo eased up and put away their respective weapons, both of them received a blow on the head from Gintoki. Kyouko also received a small hit on her head from Tsukuyo as well.

"I know you brats don't get along with each other, but know your limits! What would have happened if we weren't here?" said Gintoki lecturing the two rivals.

"Same goes to ya, Kyouko-chan. Don't just wonder on yer own." Said Tsukuyo to the little girl.

"Gomen, mama…" said Kyouko with apologetic eyes while holding her head with both of her hands.

"But Gin-chan! He started first, yes!" said Kagura with a swollen head pointing at Sougo.

"I just wanted to tease her a bit…" replied Sougo with his head in the same condition as Kagura's.

"I don't give a shit who starts what. You brats almost hurt someone here. I'm also gonna get into trouble if I got a corpse with me, ya hear me?" said Gintoki placing his bokuto on his shoulder.

"Now, now. Do you kids know what ya must do fer now?" asked Tsukuyo after calming Gintoki down, then she turned to the two teenagers with her arms crossed.

Kagura and Sougo looked at each other first, then they apologised to Kyouko.

"Gomenne, Kyouko-chan…" said Kagura with her hands clapped together.

"My bad, kid…" said Sougo bowing to the girl.

"Never thought a sadist like you can apologise to someone" said Kagura looking at Sougo.

"I'm still a police officer, you know. Although I'm a sadist I still can tell what is right and wrong. And the same goes to you. Never thought a monster like you knows her manners" replied Sougo.

"Don't start another fight when you just apologised. Honestly brats these days…." Said Gintoki sliding his bokuto back into his waist.

After things were settled, Sougo and Kagura raised their heads and took a look at Gintoki and Tsukuyo who are now paying their attention to Kyouko, examining just in case if the little girl were injured or anything.

"By the way, Gin-chan… What are you and Tsukki doing here with Kyouko-chan? Are you guys having a family outing, yes?" asked Kagura starting another topic.

Upon hearing Kagura's question, Gintoki and Tsukuyo flinched as their faces blushing a bit. They have accepted their circumstances with Kyouko, but they still couldn't get used to it.

"Well… You know… We're just…" Gintoki and Tsukuyo tried to find correct words but felt awkward with each other.

"And danna, you and your woman there looked very compatible when you two protecting that little girl. As expected of parents…" Sougo smirked on the couple.

"Well, like I said, we're just…" Gintoki thought for a while but later he ruffled his hair and then he decided to let it all out.

"Ah, whatever. Yeah you're right, I guess until Kyouko can return back to her real home, she is my… no, our daughter after all." Said Gintoki looking at both Tsukuyo and Kyouko, finally admitting his entire circumstances with Kyouko and Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo's cheeks got even redder when she heard what Gintoki said and she couldn't help but put on a small smile. The couple put their hands on their daughter's shoulders. Suddenly a familiar voice was head shouting at them.

X

"Gin-san! Kagura-chan! What happened?" screamed Shinpachi running to them.

"I was just going back from Otsu-chan's concert when I heard ruckus from the park. I just come to look out of curiosity and I saw all of you together… with Okita-san too?"

"Yo, megane. I guess you just missed a good view here." Greet Sougo pointing his thumb at the family of three.

"Shut up, Souichiro-kun… Aren't you supposed to work now?" said Gintoki sheepishly.

"Sougo-desu. I guess I have to go back to work now before Hijikata caught me slack- I mean, taking an overtime break. China, we have to postpone our duel." Said Sougo looking at Kagura.

"I guess so, yes. I'll whoop your ass when Kyouko has returned to the future, yes." Said Kagura looking back at Sougo.

"Wait, what do you mean by future? And speaking of, I think danna also said about going back to her real home?" asked Sougo turning his gaze from Kagura to Gintoki.

Since Sougo only knows about half of Yorozuya's situation with Kyouko, Shinpachi quickly explained about how Kyouko was sent here from the future and stuff. Sougo's eyes widened a bit from the revelation, but his overall expression remained indifferent.

"That explained everything. No wonder I felt weird that a little girl suddenly appeared out of the blue claiming to be danna's daughter." Said Sougo crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Now that you get it, get lost sadist. You already scaring Kyouko-chan enough" said Kagura moving her hand in shoo-ing motion towards Sougo.

"China, I can also say the same to you again. It's both of us who almost hurt her" replied Sougo at the yato girl.

"Anyway, my business is done for now so I'll take my leave. Danna, don't forget to invite shinsengumi to your wedding in the future" said Sougo waving his hand walking away from the Yorozuya.

"Like I'd invite you tax robbers to my wedding!" shout Gintoki towards the leaving officer.

As the Yorozuya family left alone in the park, Tsukuyo held out her daughter's hand.

"I guess we should go home now…" said Tsukuyo towards the rest of Yorozuya.

The others nodded in agreement. Gintoki and Tsukuyo walked side by side with Kyouko between them holding their hands; Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu were walking behind them. The youngsters' faces had wide grins as they saw the family in front of them got even closer.

**I guess that's all for chapter 7. Oh, and thank you very much for these recent reviews! They really made my day (shedding tears of joy). But to be honest, I feel a bit crappy inside when I was writing this chapter. It feels like I have used up all of my 'power' when I wrote chapter 6. I hope this chapter and the next I'll write will still be able to entertain you guys. Anyway, please review! I hope I didn't make the characters here being OOC. One more thing, I'm currently at a slump right now. You can put some suggestions on your review if you'd like to see some appearance of characters that have or have not shown up in the story. Although I can't guarantee that I can fulfil all of them, it might help me to make a new development. Thank you. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Hello again! Here's your chapter 8! I hope this one is better than previous ones!**

Chapter 8

On their way back to the Yorozuya office, the family had to go through the shopping district in Kabuki district to retrieve Gintoki's scooter that was parked near the restaurant where Gintoki and Kyouko were having lunch before. As they walked passing the same shops as before, this time there was something that caught the silver haired girl's attention. The little girl stopped on her tracks stopping Gintoki and Tsukuyo who were holding her hands side by side as well.

"What's wrong, Kyouko-chan?" asked Tsukuyo looking down towards Kyouko.

Gintoki followed Kyouko's gaze towards an accessory shop nearby. Then he also caught a glimpse of a hairclip with sakura flower designs. As if reading his little girl's thoughts, Gintoki let out a small sigh and ruffled his hair. Tsukuyo who found out about what that has attracted her little girl's attention put on a small smile as she blew a smoke from her kiseru. She then let go her arms from Kyouko.

"Wait here" said Tsukuyo to Gintoki and Kyouko as she walked into the shop.

After few minutes, Tsukuyo came back from the shop with a small bag in her arm. As she kneeled down she took out the bag's content, which was the hairclip on the display, and put it on the little girl's silver hair.

"It looks good on ya" said Tsukuyo smiling after seeing her little girl with the hairclip.

"Thank you mama~" said Kyouko with a happy smile as she gave Tsukuyo a hug.

Kagura and Shinpachi who had been walking behind the family with Sadaharu took a closer look as their eyes widened in awe.

"Kyouko-chan~ You looked so cute with it!" squealed Kagura rubbing the little girl's head.

"It really suits you, Kyouko-chan" said Shinpachi nodding in agreement. Sadaharu only let out a bark.

"What's this? Acting like a mama again?" said Gintoki smirking to Tsukuyo.

"She's our daughter, remember? B'sides, it's not expensive in the first place" said Tsukuyo with a faint blush.

X

As they continued their trip they finally arrived at Gintoki's scooter near the restaurant. Gintoki then realised that he doesn't have enough helmets for Kyouko and Tsukuyo.

"It's fine, Gintoki. I gotta go back to work anyway. Yoshiwara's gonna get busy soon" said Tsukuyo to Gintoki.

"Are you sure, Tsukki? Gin-chan can give you another ride back, yes" said Kagura grinning.

"That's right Tsukuyo-san. We can take Kyouko-chan home by ourselves" followed Shinpachi.

"No, really. This time he doesn't have to…" but before Tsukuyo finished her refusal, Gintoki cut in.

"Don't sweat it Tsukki… You need to go back there fast, right? More reason for me to send you there" said Gintoki tossing his spare helmet lightly to Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo could do nothing but sighed and accepted the offer. Then she felt a small nudge on her clothes as she saw Kyouko looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Mama…." Said the girl pleading the woman to stay.

"Sorry, Kyouko-chan. Mama really has to go to work now. Don't worry, I'll definitely see ya again, ok?" asked Tsukuyo kneeled down giving the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay! Ganbatte, mama!" said Kyouko cheerfully, finally letting the woman go.

"Then it's settled. Shinpachi, Kagura, I'll leave Kyouko to you. Kyouko, behave yourself, ok?" said Gintoki starting his scooter.

Kyouko and the other Yorozuya duo nodded obeying Gintoki's words. As the two adults starting to drove away with the scooter, the two adults waving their hands a little towards the youngsters behind them, who were sending them off as well.

"Bye bye! Papa, mama…~" said Kyouko waving her hand.

As they arrived at the entrance elevator to Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo got off from the scooter as she handed Gintoki's helmet back. Then when Tsukuyo started to walk away to the entrance, Gintoki stopped her by saying,

"Say, Tsukki… Aren't you forgetting something about me?" said Gintoki leaning towards his scooter.

Tsukuyo stopped for a few moments and she realised that she hasn't thanked him.

"Ah, you're right. Thanks, Ginto…" said Tsukuyo turning her head towards Gintoki.

But before Tsukuyo could finished her sentence, suddenly Gintoki pulled her arm, directing her body to him as his hand grabbed her waist and the other still holding Tsukuyo's hand, then he pressed his lips into hers. At first, Tsukuyo's eyes widened in disbelief, she was shocked that she couldn't move her body, but as Gintoki pushing his head forward to deepen their lip contact, her body starting to relax, and her eyes closed after few seconds they were opened, her free hand reaching Gintoki's shoulder, as her head leaning towards his, accepting the kiss. Their mouths were enveloping each other for a few moments, then after Gintoki let go of her, Tsukuyo slowly opened her eyes back. After few seconds she regained her senses, she snapped back into the reality and flustered like mad as her face was fuming and coloured as red as tomato.

"Wha- The hell you doin'?" yelled Tsukuyo taking a few steps backwards. She covered her mouth with one of her hands out of embarrassment.

"Let's say this is a payback from that night. And…" said Gintoki smiling as he inched himself closer to her.

"Itterashai…" said Gintoki removing Tsukuyo's hand from her mouth as he landed another quick 'goodbye' kiss on her cheek.

As Gintoki's face inched away from her, Tsukuyo grumbled and she looked down for a while, her face still red when she lift up her face to Gintoki.

"Baka…" said Tsukuyo pouting towards Gintoki as her face got even redder then she turned her heels and headed towards elevator.

After seeing her off to the elevator, Gintoki put on a smug face as he drove back to his Yorozuya.

X

Tsukuyo tried to calm her burning face as she walked back to Hinowa's place. When Tsukuyo arrived at Hinowa's shop, the sun of Yoshiwara was expecting Tsukuyo's return together with Seita and several Hyakka members in front of the shop.

"I'm back. Sorry if I took to long" greet Tsukuyo to her friends.

Tsukuyo noticed their faces seemed too relaxed, especially Hinowa and Seita who were smiling when they saw Tsukuyo's face. Knowing that there is something, Tsukuyo just stood in front of them, tried to look as natural as possible. She still couldn't forget the intimate moment she shared with Gintoki for the second time.

"What?" asked Tsukuyo with a poker face, but her face was still a bit red.

"Did something happen, boss?" asked her Hyakka subordinate.

"No, nothin' happened" replied Tsukuyo nervously.

"It's a guy, right?" asked Seita curiously.

"No! Nothing happened between me with that idiot silver-perm…" said The Courtesan of Death as her face got a bit reddened.

"Tsukuyo, we didn't say anything about Gin-san, you know" giggled Hinowa.

Tsukuyo's face got flustered again after hearing Hinowa's comment, after those efforts she did to forget what she had just done with Gintoki before. Seeing Tsukuyo's blushing face, Hinowa decided to say something to her.

"I'm sorry, Tsukuyo. Actually I deployed some Hyakka members to spy on you because you suddenly went out during the middle of the day after you got home late last night and it made me worried. But it seems according to Hyakka reports things quite complicated happened to you. Now, do you mind telling us a bit more about this Kyouko-chan?" said Hinowa smiling.

"Well, it's as ya said… It's complicated… But it's all fine, Hinowa… Really" said Tsukuyo as she avoid her friend's gazes, fidgeting with her face red.

Knowing Tsukuyo, Hinowa decided to wait until the blonde wants to tell her about what happened. Then suddenly she got an idea to tease her.

"And we are so glad to know that things are going very smoothly with Gin-san…" said Hinowa clapping her hands as the others smiling, nodded in unison.

"I know you guys are meant for each other…" continued Seita.

"What… What d'ya mean by that?" asked Tsukuyo a bit surprised.

"Well, as I said before, Hyakka were spying on you until you came back here. In other words, we also know what happened before you came in" said Hinowa giggled.

"So… ya saw all those…?" asked Tsukuyo sweating, her face got slightly pale.

"Yep. Every single moment, boss. We, Hyakka are so happy for you" said her subordinate showing thumbs. Even some of them were wiping their tears of joy.

"Sh- Shuddup! Go back to work!" shout Tsukuyo fuming, sending her subordinates who ran away quickly with laughter.

X

After driving his scooter back for a while, Gintoki finally arrived back at his Yorozuya office. As he approached his home, he saw three familiar figures standing in front of his house. One is a man with a long black hair, wearing blue kimono with a yellow sash and a light blue haori on top of his kimono. The other one has a similar natural perm hair as Gintoki, but his hair colour was brown and the man was wearing sunglasses and a long red coat. As the two figures noticed Gintoki approaching them, the man with red coat starting to laugh as he greeted him.

"Kintoki! It's been a while! Ahaha, hahahahaha…."

And the long haired man also followed.

"It sure has been a while, Gintoki…."

Gintoki sighed on the man with the red coat's greeting, he get off from his scooter, put off his helmet and ruffled his hair.

"What the hell do you guys want here, Zura, Tatsuma?" asked Gintoki in lazy tone.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura! Well, I was on the way to your place and then I met Sakamoto who also wants to see you too. Then I thought we might tag along together as well as having another reunion" replied the man with long hair glancing to his companion.

"Eh… If you want another reunion than just do it another day. I'm kind of busy right now…" said Gintoki picking his nose.

"Come on, Kintoki… Don't be such a party pooper! Our last reunion didn't end up well, right? Hahahahaha…." Said Sakamoto Tatsuma threw his hand around Gintoki.

"Well, actually I'd like to talk to you about some urgent matters as well. It seems like Sakamoto also has something to say to you as well… Why won't you let us go in for a moment?" said Katsura Kotarou pointing at Sakamoto.

Gintoki sighed and he decided to let them in, motioning them to follow him with his hand. As they went to the entrance door, Gintoki felt like he was forgetting something. After the three old jouishishi made their entrance, suddenly a little girl with a silver hair came upon them and leaped to give Gintoki a hug.

"Papa, welcome back~!" squealed Kyouko in joy.

The two guests could only raised up their eyebrows upon the scene in front of them.

_"Eh? Papa?"_

"_Crap. I forgot they don't know about her_…" thought Gintoki face-palming himself.

Shinpachi and Kagura also showed up few seconds later, following Kyouko.

"Sakamoto-san! Katsura-san! What brings you here?" said the straight man greeting the two guests.

"Yo, Zura, Sakamoto" said Kagura raising her hand.

"Leader, it's not Zura, it's Katsura! And it's good to see you again." Said Katsura to the Yorozuya duo.

Then Sakamoto walked closer to Gintoki whispering to him.

"Oi, oi, Kintoki…. You never told us you've already made a family of your own! Who's the lucky woman?"

"Shut up, you! It' not what you think!" replied Gintoki brushing his old friend.

"Gintoki, is this little girl who do we think she is?" asked Katsura pointing at Kyouko, who was staring at the two guests.

"Zura?" suddenly the little girl called tilting her head.

Katsura's eyes widened a bit in surprise as a little girl he never knew before suddenly calling him names.

"Ojou-chan… It's not Zura, it's Katsura. And have we ever met?" said Katsura looking at Kyouko.

"Well…. You see…." Replied Gintoki but part of him is too lazy to do the explaining.

"Anyway, what do you guys want to talk about? Let's just go downstairs. Might as well asking granny to give us a free dinner again. I'll tell you about this girl later" said Gintoki still patting Kyouko's head.

Knowing that the fridge was empty, the other Yorozuya decided to agree with Gintoki's invitation. Everyone started to walk downstairs to Snack-Otose.

**And that's all for chapter 8! How do you guys find it? Is it better or worse? I decided to add another GinTsu fluffy moment because that is the only thing I can think of while I'm still at a slump. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Alright guys, here's chapter 9! I'm so sorry for the long wait. There have been tons of work and a lot of anime , manga and other fanfic updates I've missed so I have to looked up to them. Not to mention slow internet connection at my place. Thanks for the review for the previous chapters!**

Chapter 9

Otose actually was not really fond of giving Yorozuya a free meal. But upon seeing Kyouko's innocent face, not to mention Gintoki said that Katsura and Sakamoto will be her customers for tonight, the old lady couldn't refuse to feed her so-called family. The dinner started with Kyouko sat with Shinpachi and Kagura while Gintoki, Katsura and Sakamoto sat at the different table. As Tama and Catherine accompanying the kids' table with their dinner, Gintoki was seen having a serious conversation with Katsura and Sakamoto.

"Gintoki, have you recently seen news about kidnaping?" asked the long-haired man.

"Well, I kind of heard those things, but never really paid any attention to it… Don't tell me that it has something to do with you" replied Gintoki picking his nose.

"Well, it is partially my responsibility. Some of my men have gone rogue and decided to join some shady organisation, and those kidnappings probably their doing. At first I just wanted to inform you just in case, but seeing you with a little girl like that gave me more reason to warn you. Because from rumours I've heard, the motives of those kidnappings are for human trafficking" said Katsura taking a quick glance at Kyouko who is enjoying her dinner.

"Well, as from me, I'm just relaying a message from Mutsu while Kaientai is visiting earth for another business. Hahahaha, hahahaha…." Said Sakamoto handing out a piece of paper to Gintoki.

As Gintoki read the paper as soon as he folded it open.

_"'Sup, Yorozuya. I had something about the incident we had with Chidori organisation before. When Kaientai was conducting a search for remnants we didn't find any remains or trace of the leader. Although you supposed to be fine as it is, I just thought that I got to tell you just in case. Who knows what'd he do if he were still alive somewhere in Edo. Stay frosty._

_ P.S. If you caught our commander spending money on cabaret girls again, make sure you literally destroy his balls this time."_

Gintoki folded the paper again, and he considered if the kidnappings, Katsura's rogue members and the disappearance of Chidori leader were all related, since Chidori itself is originally a pirate organisation specialized in human trafficking.

"Then put the topic aside…." Said Katsura eased up.

"Why don't you tell us more about that lil' girl of yours? Seriously, who's the lucky woman?" said Sakamoto following Katsura, resting his chin on his palm, grinning.

"And why did she call me names?" followed Katsura.

"Well, it's quite complicated…" said Gintoki pouring his sake into his cup.

"She really is my kid, I have to admit. But she's also not really my kid. Not this time at least…" continued Gintoki as he gulped down his drink. His two old friends only move their eyebrows in confusion.

"Well anyway, what about the mother then? C'mon, you should introduce your woman to us! Hahahaha…" said Sakamoto followed by his laughter.

"Sorry, not a chance. Besides, she's out for work" said Gintoki waving his hand.

"What kind of work does your wife do at this hour?" asked Katsura also starting to drink his liquor.

"She's not my wife. And she works at Yoshiwara" said Gintoki as he started to eat his dinner.

Sakamoto's sunglasses dropped down a bit revealing his widened eyes and Katsura's eyes widened at Gintoki's response.

"Wow, Kintoki… You really scored big this time with some Yoshiwara chick, huh? Is she that hot?" said Sakamoto fixing his sunglasses position.

"Are you saying that you ended up impregnating a courtesan and having an illegitimate child with her? I never thought you could have done such a thing, Gintoki…" said Katsura shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's nothing like that, I told you it's complicated!" said Gintoki raising his hands in panic.

"Then what do you have to say about that child, then?" asked Katsura.

"_Dammit, do I have to explain everything again? I'm getting tired from explaining this mess to one person to another. I bet even author of this damn fanfic also tired to elaborate the current situation to new characters_…" thought Gintoki massaging his bridge of his nose.

In the end, rather than having another misunderstanding, Gintoki had to explain everything AGAIN, this time to his old friends about his situation. Long story short, after hearing Gintoki's situation, Katsura and Sakamoto turned around to see Kyouko with dumbstruck faces.

"I guess that explains her calling me names" said Katsura sighing.

"But she doesn't seem to know me" followed Sakamoto.

"She doesn't need to know someone who doesn't get people's names right" said Gintoki picking his nose again.

"C'mon, that's cold, Kintoki! You should introduce your family to me, your old pal!" replied Sakamoto.

"Hmph, I bet you spent your time too much in the middle of space rather than earth you don't get to see my kid's face" retorted Gintoki.

As the three old jouishishi continued their bickering to each other, Kyouko already standing near that table tugging at Gintoki's clothes. The other three looked at the silver haired girl as soon they noticed her.

"Papa…" said Kyouko, her eyes telling Gintoki that she wants him to go back to accompany her sleep.

Gintoki put a small smile as he patted Kyouko's head.

"Sorry, Kyouko. You go on ahead. I'll catch up"

"It's alright, Gintoki. We are done here, anyway" said Katsura standing up together with Sakamoto.

X

The Yorozuya and the two former jouishishi were standing facing each other in front of Otose's bar, the first sending off the latter. Gintoki told his kids to go into the house first as the two guests had few more things to say before leaving. The kids said their goodbye greetings before they go.

"We go in first, then. Have a good night, you two. Katsura-san, Sakamoto-san." Said Shinpachi followed by Kagura.

"Goodnight, Zura! Tatsuma!" said Kyouko waving her hand, following the two Yorozuya into the house.

"Goodnight to you too. And it's not Zura, it's Katsura!" said Katsura and he shouted the latter words.

Sakamoto only laughed as usual, waving his hand towards the kids. As the kids passed through the door, the two guests averted their attention back to Gintoki.

"Honestly, Gintoki… Considering the situation and how we have been knowing each other through these years, I never thought you'll settle down with a family of your own." Said Katsura starting first.

"Well, lots of stuffs happened after that war" replied Gintoki smiling and closing his eyes, reminiscing the past.

"And I think you'll need our service in the future. We Kaientai have started to sell wedding props, house furniture, even necessities for babies. And don't worry about the stock. I'll make sure we'll keep it in a long run Hahaha, hahahaha..." Said Sakamoto handing Gintoki his Kaientai business card.

"Yeah, yeah, as soon as you can remember my name correctly, I'll consider your offer" said Gintoki reluctantly accepted Sakamoto's card.

"We'll take our leave, then. Take good care of your child" said Katsura walking off followed by Sakamoto.

Gintoki only stared his two old friends' bodies getting further as they walked, and after the two figures has vanished from sight, Gintoki went back to his house.

X

It's been over a week since Kyouko's arrival at Yorozuya. Ever since then, Yorozuya getting more and more accustomed with Kyouko around. Every morning has gotten easier for Shinpachi as Kyouko helped his job in waking Gintoki up, Gintoki also unconsciously acting up more maturely around Kyouko giving Shinpachi easier times to finish his morning chores. Gengai also informed them that the time machine has progressed slowly and surely, and it will be done not longer than one or two weeks. That day, Kagura and Sadaharu were in charge of looking after Kyouko as Gintoki and Shinpachi had to go to meet their client. As they prepared themselves, they had Tsukuyo coming over to see Kyouko again. Upon seeing the blonde woman came through the door, the little girl leaped into her embrace in excitement.

"Mama, good morning!"

"Morning, Kyouko-chan. Energetic as ever, eh?" said Tsukuyo patting Kyouko's head, still hugging her.

"Well, I guess you can help Kagura to look after her, today. You really into this, don't you? HONEY…" said Gintoki teasing Tsukuyo.

"Shaddap, you. I came here to take Kyouko-chan looking for clothes, y'see. She's been wearing the same clothes over these days" replied Tsukuyo to Gintoki.

"Eh… Just gave her your old ones" said Gintoki sheepishly.

"I'd want to, but my old clothes of her size had been burnt down during the first blaze of Yoshiwara" said Tsukuyo blowing a smoke.

"I see… then take care of her while I'm gone, okay? Kyouko, Kagura, we're leaving" said Gintoki followed by Shinpachi, who greeted them goodbye as well.

"Papa…" said Kyouko approaching Gintoki pulling his yukata, motioning the silver haired man to go bend down closer to her.

As Gintoki's face was close enough, Kyouko landed a peck on Gintoki's cheek.

"Ganbatte~" said Kyouko smiling.

Gintoki smiled reluctantly as he stood up and he looked at Tsukuyo who looked back at him in confusion.

"What?" asked Tsukuyo raising her eyebrow slightly.

Kyouko looked back towards Tsukuyo suddenly asked her in innocent tone,

"Mama… you don't go chuu-chuu papa today?"

Tsukuyo's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing her daughter. _I got to do that too?_ Is what Tsukuyo thought as she saw Gintoki smirking at her, teasing. She hesitated at first then she quickly landed a peck on Gintoki's other cheek.

"What? Only on cheek?" asked Gintoki with a small pout only to receive kunai on his forehead.

"Don't push yer luck. Just go and take care" said Tsukuyo looked at the other side, her face blushing.

Shinpachi only shook his head in amusement upon seeing the lovey-dovey scene as he followed Gintoki who has stepped outside the house with his head bleeding. The three girls who were left in the house headed toward living room to prepare themselves for shopping. Meanwhile, Kagura grinned at Tsukuyo,

"Tsukki, you looked so cute when you kissed Gin-chan back there, yes" teased Kagura as a kunai went passed her head by a hair's breadth hitting a wall behind her.

"Ya didn't see that, ok?" said Tsukuyo still blushing a bit, Kagura only paled as she nodded obeying the older woman.

The three girls grabbed what they need and they together with Sadaharu stepped outside as well heading to the shopping district.

X

While Gintoki and Shinpachi were riding the white scooter to their destination, Gintoki spoke up.

"Actually, Patsuan… When I received the call about the job this morning, the client kind of said that she only needs you. I only here to send you there since the distance is a bit far, not to mention the client might be waiting for us now" said Gintoki with his deadpanned face.

"Eh? What do you mean, Gin-san? Only needs me? And 'she'? Who is our client?" asked Shinpachi in confusion.

"I forgot to ask. But she said she knows us, especially you. And somehow her voice was very familiar…" replied Gintoki picking his nose.

"Anyway, isn't it good for you to have a woman asking you a favour? Who knows you might score something with her. You won't be a plain cherry boy who's rank always number 8th anymore…" said Gintoki smiling while showing his picky finger, indicating something.

"What do you mean by that? The way you said just now was kind of lewd. I know I'm not a good-looking myself but the last part just now was quite rude" replied the glasses man retorting Gintoki.

X

Back to the girl's side, Tsukuyo, Kagura, Kyouko and Sadaharu were walking together toward the shopping area in Kabuki district. Kagura was eating her usual sukonbu with Sadaharu following behind her, and beside Kagura there is Kyouko holding Tsukuyo's hand. Sometimes Kagura offering Kyouko some of her snack, which the little girl gladly accepts despite how sour the taste is and which the scene was quite unusual, knowing how Kagura likes sukonbu.

"Hee… So you get pissed of when I only took one piece of your crap but you gladly offered that to someone else? You made me jealous, China" said a deadpanned voice.

Kagura turned her attention along with the others to the source of the familiar voice that belongs to The Shinsengumi first division captain, Okita Sougo.

"Shut up, you damn sadist. Kyouko-chan is a good girl so she is an exception, yes!" yelled the red vermillion haired girl towards the sandy brown haired man.

"Sougo~" said Kyouko waving her hand with her usual smile.

"Good day, Okita-san" greeted Tsukuyo with a small smile.

"Yo, sorry again about the other day" greeted Sougo back walking towards them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kagura with a glare.

"Chill down, China. I'm just on my usual patrol here, although just now I got a call from Hijibaka-san to look for Kondou-san. It seems like he was out stalking someone again. Did you see him around here?" replied Sougo with his usual voice, glaring back at Kagura.

"Um, maybe that's what you've been lookin' for?" said Tsukuyo pointing at the crowd.

On the direction where Tsukuyo pointed at, a woman with a brown hair tied in pony tailed was beating up a tanned-skin man with brown hair and a goatee wearing a Shinsengumi uniform. There was also another woman with black hair and eyepatch on her left eye wearing men's outfit, simply stood there while watching the violence in front of her.

"(sigh)…. He's at it again… Good grief" said Sougo approaching the scene.

Sougo arrived at the beat-up body of the Shinsengumi commander Kondou Isao that was lying on the ground. The captain supported his commander's body by his shoulder as he stares at the brunette girl.

"I should be arresting you for violence in normal circumstances, but this time the gorilla here is also our responsibility, so I'll pretend nothing happened here" said Sougo with his usual deadpanned voice.

"You better not letting that beast roaming around again, you hear me?" said Otae angrily with her demonic expression.

The girls also followed him from behind to greet the two girls at the scene.

"Tae! Kyuu!~" shout Kyouko waving her hands, running towards them.

"Ara, Kyouko-chan, it's good to see you again" said Otae changing her expression from her 'demonic' one into her 'normal' one as soon as she received the little girl's hug.

"Kyouko-chan, how have you been?" greeted Kyuubei patting Kyouko's head.

"Anego! Kyuu-chan!" said Kagura with Sadaharu barking, following Kyouko.

As Otae and Kyuubei exchanged their greetings to Kagura and Sadaharu, they saw Tsukuyo who greeted them with a nod and a smile.

"Ara, Tsukuyo-san too. What are you doing here?" asked Otae in polite tone.

"Tae, Kyuu, it's mama~" said Kyouko innocently.

Otae and Kyuubei had their eyes widened as they look up on Tsukuyo, who was blushing from awkwardness all over again hearing Kyouko's words.

"Well, if we take another look, Kyouko-chan's eyes are looked like Tsukuyo-san…" said Kyuubei taking a look on Kyouko and Tsukuyo's eyes simultaneously.

"Ara, ara… Which means Tsukuyo-san and Gin-san are going to be together. I don't want to be rude, but… I can't help but surprise to see you will end up with a looser like him, Tsukuyo-san" said Otae touching her cheek.

"Yeah, I honestly still wonder 'bout that…" replied Tsukuyo.

"But it seems I've already liked him since long ago" continued Tsukuyo with a smile, blowing a smoke.

"Anyway, what brings you girls here? Me and Kyuu-chan were just taking our usual going out until this gorilla assault us out of nowhere" said Otae pointing at unconscious Kondou who was supported by Sougo.

"We are looking new clothes for Kyouko-chan, yes." Replied Kagura holding Kyouko's shoulders.

"Then should we go together? We can also help choosing clothes for her. Right, Kyuu-chan?" said Otae looking to Kyuubei.

"Hmn. I'm fine with what Otae wants" said Kyuubei nodding.

"Then let's go help jou-chan here, Otae-san!" suddenly Kondou woke up and tried to persuade Otae again only to receive another blow on his jewels.

"Silence, gorilla! You'll only scaring her!" shout Otae furiously.

"Tae… Stop bullying gori…" said Kyouko tuggin on Otae's kimono sleeve.

"You are such a good girl, Kyouko-chan. But the gorilla is going to be just fine. Okita-san, shouldn't you take him away now?" said Otae gesturing at Sougo.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go, gori- I mean Kondou-san. I don't want to hear Hijikata-san's nagging again" said Sougo bowing slightly and took his leave dragging Kondou who was writhing in pain behind him.

As the two Shinsengumi took their leave, the girls started to head to the shopping area.

X

On the boys' side, Gintoki and Shinpachi arrived at a public park in the middle of the town. As Shinpachi got down from the scooter Shinpachi scanned the area, looking for the client.

"Gin-san, what was the job again?" asked Shinpachi looking back at his boss.

"It seems she just want your company" said Gintoki looking around while picking his nose as well.

The two of them caught a glimpse of a brown haired young woman with glasses wearing a casual normal kimono standing near a statue in the middle of the park. As they went closer to get a better view, Shinpachi's eyes widened at the familiar face in front of him.

"You… You are…!" Shinpachi gapped at the girl, his face showing a slight disbelief.

"_Ah… So it's her_…" thought Gintoki with his poker-face.

"It has been a while, Shinpachi-kun" said the girl bowing politely at the Yorozuya.

**And that's for chapter 9! I hope this chapter still manage to satisfy you. For the future chapters, I plan to put in another one or two more pairings. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**And here is chapter 10! I have received some reviews about who is the girl that Yorozuya is going to meet, so here's the answer! I hope I will have more time to write more chapters. And thank you very much for the all the reviews especially Love at The Third Sight! Your insight was very helpful. Please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Shinpachi gapped at the girl who supposed to be the client of the day. After stuttering for a second, he finally able to reply a normal greeting.

"Kirara-san! It sure has been a while! How have you been?" said Shinpachi in excitement.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble you have been through just to see me", said Kirara smiling.

"It's fine, Kirara-san! We are Yorozuya after all. So what do you need from us?" replied Shinpachi reassuring the bespectacled girl.

"Actually, I was just a bit bored since I was alone at home with nothing to do. My little sister already had her own plans with her friends today, so when I thought of another companion, somehow you are the first one who came up to my mind. I'm sorry again for troubling you", said Kirara shyly.

"It's alright, Kirara-san. If you just want a company, I can accompany you for the rest of the day. So where do you want to go today?" replied Shinpachi energetically.

"Oi, oi… easy there patsuan… Don't get excited just because a girl asking you for a date. No wonder you are just a cherry boy", said Gintoki in lazy tone.

"What's wrong being a cherry boy, huh? Ah, sorry about him, Kirara-san", yelled Shinpachi retorting Gintoki but soon he bowed down apologising for being loud.

"It's alright, Shinpachi-kun. In fact, thank you so much for accepting a selfish request from a girl like me, who still embarrassed going outside alone…" said Kirara with her eyes looking down in embarrassment.

"No, no… I'm glad that I can help you if you don't mind with a plain person like me…" said Shinpachi waving his both hands.

"No, no… I think you are a good man, Shinpachi-kun. If it's not for you I might be still locking myself in my room without any friends, never know about the world. I'm very grateful that you accepted my letter, Shinpachi-kun…" said Kirara waving her hand as well.

"You are also a fine woman too, Kirara-san. It also took lots of courage for you during our first meeting and I admired you for that, Kirara-san", replied Shinpachi rubbing his head.

As the two youngsters realised they have been complimenting each other, their faces blushed as they avoid each other's gaze. Upon seeing this, Gintoki only let out a smile with a sigh.

"Okay, okay. This old man will give you two love-birds some time alone. Shinpachi, I'll pick you up here again later when you're done with your date", said the silver samurai starting his scooter.

"Gin-san! Please don't say it like that, otherwise people might get wrong ideas!" said Shinpachi blushing.

Kirara was blushing as well looking downwards.

"Then have fun you guys", said Gintoki as he drove off with his scooter, leaving the two bespectacled youngsters behind him.

"_I'm having a kid with Tsukuyo, Shinpachi gets a girl… The world is sure starting to go around_", thought Gintoki amused with things that have happened.

X

After Gintoki left, Shinpachi and Kirara just stood there feeling awkward with each other. For Kirara, it was her first time going out with a boy her age. As for Shinpachi, this feels like the real date he had always hoped for, ever since his last date with a certain cat-eared girl who was just scamming him. Knowing he had to do something about the atmosphere, Shinpachi spoke up first.

"Anyway, shall we head somewhere? Where would you like to visit first? I might not be reliable, but I'll do my best to be your guide for today", said Shinpachi inviting Kirara.

"Um… I'm fine whatever you like, Shinpachi-kun. Since I'm the one who have troubled you in the first place…" said Kirara, still shy.

Before the situation getting awkward again, suddenly a gurgling sound came out from Shinpachi stomach. The glasses man stayed silent for a moment, then he chuckled in embarrassment for being in such state in front of a girl. The girl just chuckled as she spoke up to lighten the mood.

"Well, should we have lunch, then? I have not eaten lunch yet, anyway", said Kirara smiling to Shinpachi.

"Then shall we go, then? There should be a new family restaurant around here. Although it might a bit of walking distance", said Shinpachi inviting.

As the girl nodded, the two youngsters in glasses walked off together leaving the park.

X

At the certain clothes shop with Sadaharu sitting in front of it, squeals were heard from a group of ladies with a little girl. Otae, Kyuubei, Kagura and Tsukuyo were waiting outside of a fitting room. As the curtain opened, the ladies saw a little girl with a new black kimono with white butterfly and snow flakes design. The older women were astonished at the little girl's appearance.

"Kyouko-chan~, you looked even cuter in that clothes, yes!" said Kagura squealing as she closed her eyes tightly, her hands were cupping her own blushing cheeks, her body shaking in excitement.

"She… She looked so cute…" said Kyuubei with her face sparkling and blushing.

"Oh my, those clothes really suits you, Kyouko-chan!" said Otae with her eyes sparkling, her hands clapped together.

Although Tsukuyo didn't really show it, her eyes widened in awe as she admitted that her daughter was really cute in that kimono.

"_She really looks good in that… Even better, actually_…" thought Tsukuyo holding her chin, her face slightly blushed.

More squeals of awe due to overload moe-ness were heard for few more times as the ladies dressed Kyouko up with more outfits. Finally the ladies got out from the stores with several bags, with Kyouko now wearing the previous black kimono she tried before. The girls especially Kagura, Otae and Kyuubei had satisfied expressions on their faces, as Tsukuyo who walked holding Kyouko's hand turned to look at the girl.

"How's it, Kyouko-chan? You fine walkin' in it?" asked Tsukuyo.

"Un! Thanks, mama! Everyone!" said Kyouko thanking the older women with her usual cheerful smile.

"Glad ya like it", said Tsukuyo smiling back at the little girl.

As the sun went higher in the sky, Otae invited the rest of her companions for lunch.

"Shall we have lunch together? I heard there is a new family restaurant just around that corner", said Otae pointing at a direction.

"Let's go, then. I'm starving already, yes!" said Kagura agreeing.

The other girls also nodded in agreement on Otae's invitation and they walked together towards the direction Otae pointing at. As they got in front of the restaurant entrance they met two figures, one man and a woman with glasses.

X

As the silver haired little girl recognised the two figures first, she called out to greet them both.

"Pachi! Kirara~"

Shinpachi and Kirara looked at the group of girls and the bespectacled man surprised a bit when he heard Kyouko mentioned his companion's name.

"Kyouko-chan! And everyone! What are you doing here?" asked Shinpachi.

"We could ask you the same, megane. What are YOU doing here with Kirara-chan, yes?" asked Kagura back.

"Shin-chan, we were just about to have lunch after shopping some new clothes for Kyouko-chan here. And…" said Otae explaining then she stopped for a while when she noticed a girl with glasses behind Shinpachi.

"Who might this be?" asked Otae glancing over Kirara.

"Oh right, ane-ue. This is my pen-pal I told you before, Kirara-san", said Shinpachi as he glanced over towards Kirara.

"Kirara-san, you have known Kagura before, and this is my sister, Otae and our childhood friend Kyuubei-san. And this little girl here is Kyouko-chan and her… mother, Tsukuyo-san", said Shinpachi introducing his family and friends to Kirara.

Although when he introduced Tsukuyo he felt a bit awkward, not sure if he should have introduced the blonde lady as Kyouko's mother. Tsukuyo seemed pay no mind to it, since she has considered Kyouko as her own daughter.

"Good afternoon, my name is Kirara, Shinpachi-san and Yorozuya have helped me before. Nice to meet you all", said Kirara introducing herself in polite manner.

"I'm Shin-chan's older sister, Shimura Tae. Nice to meet you too", said Otae back politely as well.

"My name is Yagyuu Kyuubei, Nice to meet you too, Kirara-dono", said Kyuubei bowing.

"Name's Tsukuyo. Nice to meet 'cha", said Tsukuyo bowing as well.

"Oi, Shinpachi. You still haven't answered my question", said Kagura glaring a bit.

"Well, you see Kagura-chan… Kirara-san was our client who called today. She just asked me to accompany her to look around", said Shinpachi explaining.

"Shin-chan, it's good to help others like that, but are you sure you are not being scammed again? I'm worried ever since your first date", said Otae putting on her usual smile.

"Ane-ue! Don't say rude things like that! Kirara-san is not such a girl!" said Shinpachi correcting his sister.

"Oh my, then I'm sorry about what I said, Kirara-san. You see, I can't help but worried about my brother here", said Otae apologising.

"It's fine, Shimura-san. In fact I'm sorry as well for troubling your little brother today with my selfish request", replied Kirara referring to Otae.

"You can call me Otae. Then why don't you come join us for lunch? Since we already gathered here and all. And I'd like to hear more about you and Shin-chan", said Otae inviting the two youngsters.

X

As the other agreed, the group got in the restaurant and they took an empty round table for large group near the window. Kirara sat beside Shinpachi, and after the two were Tsukuyo, Kyouko, Kagura, Otae and Kyuubei circling the table. They ordered their food, of course with Kagura ordering almost everything in the menu and a kid's meal for Kyouko. As they were waiting for their food to come up, Otae spoke up.

"Well then, Kirara-san. Why don't you tell us about your meeting Shin-chan", said Otae as she took a liking to Kirara's modesty.

"About that…" Kirara replied.

Simply put Kirara and Shinpachi explained about when Shinpachi discovered Kirara's bottle message at the beach and all events that have happened during pen-pal arc. The older women who were listening simply nodded understanding their explanation. As the two glasses youngsters finished their story, the other girls started to ask questions.

"So that's what happened between you two. I'm glad that you two become friends like now", said Otae smiling.

"Then, are you two still writing to each other?" asked Kyuubei.

"Yes, we still write to each other on certain occasions. But lately I didn't manage to reply back since I'm a bit busy with my medical check-ups. I'm sorry, Shinpachi-kun", said Kirara then she bowed slightly to Shinpachi.

"It's okay, Kirara-san. You can always take your time to write me. Speaking of, how is your health nowadays?" asked Shinpachi.

"My body still weak but it's getting better, even doctor said walking around outside sometimes can help me to improve my stamina. That's why I decided to ask you to accompany me, Shinpachi-kun", replied Kirara.

"Then are you basically dating now?" asked Kagura suddenly.

"No, no. It's not like that, Kagura-chan! Like I said before, she just asked me to show her around! It's not a date or anything!" said Shinpachi nervously waving his two hands, his face blushing.

Kirara only blushed at the question as she looked down at the table.

"I guess so. There's no way a girl like Kirara-chan would date a boring guy like Shinpachi, yes?" said Kagura picking her nose.

"Oi, that's mean Kagura-chan! You don't have to blatantly point that out…" said Shinpachi pouting.

"I- I don't think Shinpachi-kun is a boring guy at all…" said Kirara, making the others raised their eyebrows at the bespectacled girl sudden response.

"He is a nice guy who accepted someone plain like me as his friend, we also have fun when we write letters to each other, his handwriting is easy to understand, his words always cheer me up when I was feeling down too, and…" Kirara stopped as she realised what she said out loud in front of people she just knew.

"I mean, Shinpachi-kun is fine just the way he is…" said Kirara with her face got redder as her voice was getting lower every word.

Shinpachi can only blushed and after hearing Kirara's comment, the other women who listened Kirara's opinion of Shinpachi were slightly surprised as they thought in unison.

_"What a nice girl…."_

"Waaah…Pachi and Kirara are red~" said Kyouko innocently pointing out the two youngsters in glasses, making the other ladies giggled a bit, breaking the ice.

As the atmosphere getting any weirder, their foods were served on the table. The others decided to put their conversation on hold and focusing on their meal for now. But when the others have started eating, Tsukuyo noticed Kyouko was only staring at her kid's size hamburger steak.

"What is it, Kyouko-chan?" asked Tsukuyo alerting Kagura about Kyouko's behaviour as she was in the middle of chugging her food.

"It's just hamburger, Kyouko-chan. Have you ever eaten one?" asked Kagura with her mouth stuffed.

Tsukuyo took an initiative grabbing a fork and took a piece of the meat, and she moved it towards Kyouko.

"Here, Kyouko-chan. Say 'aaahn'", said Tsukuyo holding the meat with the fork in front of Kyouko's face.

"Aaaaahn~" said Kyouko as she opened her mouth putting the entire piece into her mouth.

As she chewed the meat for a while, her eyes opened with sparkles as her face brighten up.

"Is it good?" asked Tsukuyo looking at the little girl's expression.

"Umn!" said Kyouko smiling.

Then Kyouko grabbed the fork by herself and starting to eat her meal merrily. Tsukuyo and Kagura were smiling to each other as Otae and Kyuubei were mesmerized seeing how cute Kyouko was enjoying her lunch. Shinpachi and Kirara only giggled upon seeing this.

X

Kagura's burb in satisfaction signalled that the group has finished their meal. While they were waiting for the bill, Kyouko tugged her mother's sleeve, causing the blonde woman to look at her.

"Mama, toilet…." said Kyouko pleading Tsukuyo to go with her.

"I guess it can't be helped, let's go then Kyouko-chan", said Tsukuyo sighing as she stood up from her seat with Kyouko and she accompany the little girl to the restroom.

As the two members group left to the restroom, Kirara glanced a bit to whisper to Shinpachi.

"Um… Shinpachi-kun, I've been meaning to ask. That little girl, Kyouko-san, is it? Have I ever met her before?" asked Kirara.

Shinpachi thought that there is no need to involve another person into Kyouko's circumstances, so he decided to make up some lies.

"Well you see… We mentioned you to her when we talked last time. Kyouko-chan is quite perceptive despite her age, you know. Hahaha…." Said Shinpachi nervously.

Kirara felt something was off, but still believed what Shinpachi said anyway. After the two girls returned from the restroom, the group paid their bills using Kyuubei's money. Tsukuyo, Shinpachi and Kirara thanking the one eyed woman and promised to pay her back, but Kyuubei just refused the offer politely as she doesn't mind paying for her friends. Since they took quite some time with their lunch thanks to Kagura's amount of food, it's almost evening already as people have started to go home from their work. Shinpachi decided to send Kirara back to their rendezvous back at the park, as Kirara said she has promised her sister to be picked up there. But before the two took their leave, Otae motioning Shinpachi to come over and the brunet whispered something to the glasses man's ear.

"Shin-chan, make sure you take good care of her. Girls like her are hard to find in these days", said Otae smiling as she glanced over towards the glasses girl.

"Yes, yes, I know that, ane-ue. I'll make sure she made it home safely", said Shinpachi leaving.

"Shin-chan, I think you misunderstood what I meant", said Otae as she watched the two youngsters with glasses said their goodbyes and walked off.

As the two youngsters left, the other girls decided to call it a day and go their separate ways.

"Well then, we'll take our leave. See you again, Kyouko-chan", said Otae as she rubbed Kyouko's head, Kyuubei only waved her hand towards the little girl.

"Bye bye, Tae! Kyuu!" said Kyouko waving her arm back.

"Bye bye, Anego, Kyuu-chan!" said Kagura waving her arm as well.

Tsukuyo only waved her arm as she nodded at the two leaving girls. As Otae and Kyuubei left after they said their goodbyes to Kagura, Tsukuyo and Kyouko, the rest of the girls remembered of something.

"By the way, if Shinpachi was there with Kirara, what's that guy doing?" asked Tsukuyo to Kagura.

Kagura stayed silent closing her eyes for a while, thinking where her surrogate father might be and what could he doing during that time. As her eyes opened in realisation, she walked towards a direction asking the other girls and Sadaharu to follow her.

"Around this time, I think I know where that perm bastard is, yes", said Kagura sighing.

As they arrived at a pachinko place nearby, they saw Gintoki was sitting at one of pachinko machines, his face was serious looking at the balls running around. The machine buzzed signing that he lost, as Gintoki cursing his luck in that game. Then the silver-haired man noticed the girls were standing in front of him, two of them had their eyes glaring at him, and Kyouko just looked at him with innocent face.

"Ah, hi there", said Gintoki, had nothing else to say.

The girls trashed him into the machine with their legs.

"If you had free time you can go see us and Kyouko-chan, you lazy-ass old man!" yelled Tsukuyo and Kagura.

"What about Shinpachi, yes?" asked Kagura pointing her parasol at Gintoki.

"Ah right, yes. I supposed to pick him up by now", said Gintoki getting up from the machine's rubble, rubbing his head.

Gintoki walked towards his parked scooter, as he started the engine he glanced over the girls.

"Well, did you have fun today?" asked Gintoki putting his helmet on.

"Sure we do, yes. Look at new clothes we bought to Kyouko-chan", said Kagura lifting her shopping bags then she looked to Kyouko.

"Papa, look!" said Kyouko as she spun around showing her new black kimono to her father.

Gintoki's eyes widened a bit as he looked at his daughter with her new clothes and her hair-clip she got yesterday.

"Yeah, it looks good on you", said Gintoki smiling, ruffling Kyouko's hair.

As Gintoki drove off with his scooter Tsukuyo told him,

"Make sure to go home straight after ya fetched Shinpachi, ya hear me?"

"Yeah, I got it, HONEY…" said Gintoki teasing, waving his hand.

"Wha- don't say that out loud!" shouted Tsukuyo blushing as she waved her fist around.

X

After Shinpachi and Kirara arrived at the park, Kirara spotted her sister waving at her from inside a taxi.

"Ah, there's my pick up. Thank you for today, Shinpachi-kun", said Kirara pointing at the car.

"I'm sorry Kirara-san, I promised to take you look around the town, but we ended up only having lunch together with my friends", said Shinpachi apologising.

"It's alright, Shinpachi-kun. I had fun today. Please send my regards to everyone, and…" said Kirara then she stopped for a while, trying to remember something.

"Oh, about the payment for today's request…" said Kirara rummaging her purse.

"You don't have to pay, Kirara-san! It's just a hangout together, after all. You don't have to make it as a job request if you just want a company. Just ask me right away if you need any help as a friend" said Shinpachi waving his hands, averting the girl from her purse.

Hearing Shinpachi's words making Kirara's face flustered all over again as she played with her fingers and nervously asked him.

"Then can we…."

"Can we meet again?" said Kirara concluding.

"Sure. Anytime, Kirara-san" said Shinpachi smiling.

Kirara's heart skipped a beat when she saw Shinpachi's smiling face. As she bowed down saying her goodbyes for the day, she walked off and got into the taxi with her sister, Urara waiting inside.

Soon after the car left, Gintoki arrived with his scooter. After Shinpachi put on his spare helmet and sat behind Gintoki, the two men started to head back to Yorozuya.

"Well, how's your date, patsuan?" asked Gintoki on the way.

"Gin-san, it's not a date. Although it was nice" retorted Shinpachi but a smile crept up on his face.

**And that's for chapter 10! I'm sorry if the characters were OOC. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Thank you for your patience all this time! ^_^ Let me present you chapter 11! Please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The sun has set dying the sky changing the scarlet sky with dark blue. Gintoki and Shinpachi finally arrived at Yorozuya as they saw Otose preparing for her bar to open. Shinpachi greeted the old woman as Gintoki simply said a simple 'yo' reluctantly as he head for the stairs. Otose who looked at Gintoki for a while crept up a small smile on her face as she called out to him.

"Oi, Gintoki. You better hurry up, your woman and kids were waiting for you", said Otose.

"What? She's still here? What is she up to this time? Good grief…" said Gintoki reluctantly going upstairs, followed by Shinpachi.

"And don't forget to pay your rent next month, you hear me?" said Otose shouting.

Gintoki only said the simple usual answer like 'yeah, yeah' with a wave of his hand. After seeing them go through the entrance, Otose looked up at the evening sky as she let out a smoke from her cigarette. Her smile got wider as she remember while the guys were still away, a blonde woman in black kimono knocked her front door, with her face blushing she asked the old woman to teach her how to cook simple dinner meals. Otose also remembered how Tsukuyo clumsily handled the cooking as the old woman and Tama helped her to learn.

" _Ah… it's good to be young and in love like that_….", thought Otose to herself as she poof out another smoke.

X

When Gintoki and Shinpachi arrived at the living room they saw side dishes with vegetables and bowls of miso soups instead of a hotpot were set on the table as Tsukuyo preparing the rice for enough people in the house. The blonde woman who noticed the men have arrived she smiled as she greeted them.

"Hey, welcome back", said Tsukuyo raising her hand.

"Yeah, we're back", said Gintoki reluctantly.

"Where's Kagura-chan and Kyouko-chan?" asked Shinpachi scanning the room.

"They're in a bathroom now and should'a outta there soon. C'mon, you guys just wash yer hands and dig in before it gets cold" said Tsukuyo sitting on the couch.

"What's this? You cooked all this, HONEY?" asked Gintoki in teasing manner as he noticed some band-aids on Tsukuyo's fingers.

Tsukuyo quickly covered her fingers as she looked other way to hide her blushing face.

"Well, I heard from Kagura that ya can only cook sweets and egg on rice. I got worried you gonna ruin Kyouko-chan's body, ya'know", said Tsukuyo pouting a bit.

Gintoki only smiled as he sighed moving towards Tsukuyo, he kneeled down and he hold Tsukuyo's hand together.

"Thanks, but you know that you don't have to force yourself", said Gintoki as he played with Tsukuyo's fingers gently.

Tsukuyo's face only got even redder until Shinpachi clearing his throat, reminding the couple that he was also in the room.

"Well, just shaddap and go wash yer hands! You too, Shinpachi. See, the girls are done with the bath", said Tsukuyo snapped as soon as she saw Kyouko and Kagura stepped out from the bathroom with refreshed faces.

"Yes, yes….", said both men giggling.

After having dinner as usual, Tsukuyo prepared to leave to go back work at Yoshiwara. Gintoki as usual offering her a ride back, but this time the woman insisted that she could go back on her own, considering that it's not that late yet.

"No, this time ya stay here with Kyouko-chan. You already had too much sweet times with those pachinkos", said Tsukuyo pointing at Gintoki.

"Fine, fine. I get it", said Gintoki ruffling his hair.

After putting on her shoes at the front door, Tsukuyo faced Gintoki and Kyouko who were standing on the hallway, sending her off.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Kyouko-chan. Be a good girl, okay?" said Tsukuyo to Kyouko as she bent down to kiss the little girl's forehead.

"Take care, mama~" said Kyouko back waving her hand.

"You take good care of her, okay?" said Tsukuyo glancing towards Gintoki.

"I know, I know. And don't you forget about something?" said Gintoki in teasing tone.

Tsukuyo remained silent for a while as she realised to do her 'usual routine' after she looked at Kyouko.

"Fine, make it quick", said Tsukuyo sighing as she closed her eyes and she facing slightly upwards, expecting a kiss on her cheek.

But instead, she felt Gintoki holding her chin then she felt something warm on her lips. She opened her eyes only to see Gintoki was covering her mouth with his, with his right hand holding her chin and his left hand covering Kyouko's eyes. She closed her eyes back as the kiss got deepened a bit, and after Gintoki inched away from her after the short but deep kiss, he let go his hand from Kyouko as he showed his genuine smile. The little girl only stared at the two adults innocently, oblivious of what happened.

"Have a safe trip", said Gintoki at blushing Tsukuyo.

"Wha- we have a kid here, you dumbass!" said Tsukuyo took a few steps backward.

"Chill out, she didn't see anything", said Gintoki waving his hand back and forth to calm Tsukuyo.

"Um, but we did see everything", said a voice behind Gintoki.

When Gintoki and Tsukuyo looked at the source of the voice, they saw Shinpachi and Kagura were standing in the hall way as well, their face flustered as Shinpachi was smiling awkwardly and Kagura was covering her mouth in surprise. When Gintoki looked back at Tsukuyo, the man saw the woman's face was fumed in red, her eyes were twirling around from embarrassment.

"Um… Well…" said Gintoki scratching his face, not knowing what he should say.

A scream and ruckus were heard from inside of the house and seconds later, the door was slid open revealing Tsukuyo stepping out with red, irritated face. Before the door was closed back, behind Tsukuyo was shown Gintoki with lots of kunai sticking out from his entire body, lying in a pool of blood. Shinpachi and Kagura only remained silent with horrified faces on them, as Kyouko was innocently touching and playing her father's 'corpse'. After Tsukuyo walked down the stairs, she met Otose who was expecting her. The old woman was smiling with Tama smiling and Catherine smirking mischievously behind her.

"Quite a lively dinner you had up there. Did he like it?" asked Otose.

"Yeah, seems so. Thanks for everything, ma'am", said Tsukuyo smiling.

"Did something good happen just now?" asked Otose as she noticed the water on Tsukuyo's face.

"Sorry, please don't ask", said Tsukuyo walked off quickly with her face flustered all over again.

Seeing the blonde woman left in a hurry, the old woman only shook her head in amusement as the female android remained smiling and the amanto cat-woman giggled.

X

The next day, Yorozuya didn't have any job request for the day, Shinpachi was out to meet Kirara again from the letter he received in the morning, They also received a phone call from Tsukuyo that she won't be able to come to Yorozuya because of job reasons, so Gintoki decided to pay her a visit to Yoshiwara. So Kyouko was left under Kagura's care until Gintoki came back. As the sun went higher, Kagura who felt bored at home decided to take Kyouko out to play. The two girls with Sadaharu headed out toward the park where Kagura usually spend her free time. The two girls were sharing each other Kagura's sukonbu, as Kagura walking holding the snack and Kyouko was sitting on Sadaharu's back. This time, Kyouko was wearing a silver-blue yukata with blue wavy designs. As Kagura was feeding her sukonbu to herself and Kyouko while walking, they finally arrived at the park only to see someone else was occupying Kagura's usual bench. The man who has sandy-brown hair and reddish-brown eyes stood up from his seat as he noticed the girls and the dog in front of him, and he spoke up,

"Seriously, China. You should stop feeding that ojou-chan over there that crap of yours. She might become as dumb as you", said Sougo looking at Kagura and Kyouko who was chewing their sukonbu.

"Stop insulting my sukonbu, yes. And what the f*** are you doing here? Get outta here, yes!" yelled Kagura pointing at the captain of Shinsengumi first division.

"Sougo~" squealed Kyouko in happiness as she stepped down from Sadaharu and ran towards the man, hugging him.

"Wow, wow, easy there, jou-chan…" said Sougo balancing himself from the impact.

"Kyouko-chan, get away from him, yes! He might be torturing you in any seconds!" shout Kagura calling the little girl back.

"That's mean of you, China… I'm might be a sadist, but I'm not into torturing kids except you", said Sougo with his deadpanned voice.

"What, so you think I'm a kid, huh?" said Kagura taunting.

"Hmm… Let's see…" replied Sougo averted his gaze for a second as he paused,

"Yeah. Pretty much", he concluded bluntly.

"Why you…." Said Kagura angrily preparing to attack with her parasol, but suddenly Sougo raised his hand.

"Wow, wow… China, did you forget that we will only settle this after that kid returns to her home?" said Sougo smirking.

Kagura silent for a while, she took a short sigh as she lowered her parasol. She turned her back as she walked off, pulling Kyouko's hand.

"Let's go somewhere else, Kyouko-chan, Sadaharu" said the yato girl as the little girl followed her while her head still look behind at Sougo, Sadaharu simply following his master's orders.

"Oh, right. There's been a lot of kidnapping around here, China! You better keep an eye of your little girl!" shout Sougo at Kagura.

Kagura only replied with a wave of her hand without looking back at him. After walking with Kyouko and Sadaharu few minutes later, Kagura sensed that there is a danger ahead. Kagura put up her hand motioning Sadaharu and Kyouko to stop, when Kagura took a few step forward away from her friends, suddenly a group of men jumped out from bushes right in front of Kagura. Kagura quickly put up a battle stance upon seeing the incoming attack.

X

Gintoki walked down the road of the famous pleasure district of Edo. As he arrived at Hinowa's shop, the lady on the wheelchair together with her son greeted him as soon as they notice the man.

"'Sup", said Gintoki raising his hand towards the two.

"Ah, Gin-san, welcome. It's been a while since you last come here, hasn't it?" said Hinowa smiling.

"Gin-san, if you're looking for big-sis Tsukuyo she is working right now. But she should be here any minute soon" said Seita pushing the woman's wheelchair.

"Then I guess I can wait for a bit. How are things around here?" asked Gintoki sitting on the bench outside the shop.

"Well, lately there have been several women reported missing in Yoshiwara. Tsukuyo is probably out there looking for leads", replied Hinowa with a worried tone.

"Say, Gin-san. Did you… Um, you know, doing 'that' with big sis Tsukuyo?" said Seita suddenly sitting beside Gintoki.

"That's right, Gin-san. I also have been curious about Kyouko-chan as well", said Hinowa offering tea to the silver haired samurai.

"(sigh) just ask Tsukuyo herself, she didn't tell you?" said Gintoki lazily.

"You know as well that Tsukuyo is not the type who talks about her problems, so we decided to ask you instead", said Hinowa back.

"Nah, it's just complicated, nothing really dangerous as well. Things about Kyouko will be settled in a week or two, I think", said Gintoki waving his hand.

"Then Kyouko-chan aside, how are things with big sis Tsukuyo?" asked Seita eagerly.

"Nothing much happened…" replied Gintoki deadpanned.

"But something did happen, didn't it?" asked Hinowa.

Gintoki only replied with another sigh while ruffling his own hair. After Hinowa and Seita giggled for a moment, the brown haired boy asked him again.

"Come on, Gin-san… Tell us more about what happened between you and big sis Tsukuyo!" said the boy poking Gintoki's arm with his elbow.

"I'm telling you we just…" replied Gintoki until suddenly a voice cut him off.

"We just what?" said the voice.

As the three people looking at the source of the voice, they found the courtesan of death was standing in front of them. Her mouth was holding her kiseru, and the woman raised her right arm as a greeting.

"Big sis Tsukuyo!" said Seita in surprise.

"Oh my, welcome back Tsukuyo", said Hinowa greeting her back.

"'Sup", said Gintoki

"I'm back. And what are you doing here?" said Tsukuyo to Hinowa and Seita then she turned her gaze to Gintoki.

"Well, you said there's a situation in here. So I came just to look around", replied Gintoki.

"Aren't 'cha s'posed to be with Kyouko-chan?" asked Tsukuyo blowing out a smoke.

"I left her with Kagura at Yorozuya. They should be fine", said Gintoki waving his hand.

"So tell me what's happening here", said Gintoki putting up a 'serious' front.

After thinking for a while, Tsukuyo decided to tell him about the situation.

"Some women're reported missing from Yoshiwara after serving a customer", said Tsukuyo starting.

"From the looks of it, the girls're kidnapped by the customers themselves, the women were asked to accompany those kidnappers somewhere secluded enough to smuggled them…" said Tsukuyo blowing out another smoke.

"Anyway, although we dunno how they sneaked out yet, finding those women are top priority", said Tsukuyo concluding.

"Fancy, because in the other night I was told by Zura that there's been kidnapping on the surface as well", replied Gintoki looking at Tsukuyo.

Everyone else especially Tsukuyo were intrigued from Gintoki's words. After being in a deep thought for a while, Tsukuyo looked up at the silver haired man.

"D'you think those kidnapings ya mentioned are related to this one?" asked the woman.

"Probably", replied the man.

"Guess we can find more info up there…" said Tsukuyo back preparing to leave to the surface.

"It's fine with looking for intel on the surface, but you can at least say hello to Kyouko, you know…" said Gintoki following the woman.

"I know, I know. Ya don't plan to put her in danger too, right?" replied Tsukuyo with a small sigh.

The couple said their goodbyes to Hinowa and Seita. As The Yoshiwara's sun and her son were looking at the couple's back leaving them, Seita turned to his mother.

"Say, mom…. Don't you think they've been… more compatible than usual?" asked the boy.

"Mhm. I guess they have become family, after all…" said the woman smiling looking at the couple.

X

While they reached up the surface, Tsukuyo spoke up to Gintoki.

"Say, Gintoki…" said Tsukuyo fidgeting slightly.

"What is it?" replied Gintoki but he didn't bother to look back at the woman.

"Before Kyouko-chan goes back home…. Why don't we go somewhere together? Just the three of us", continued Tsukuyo, her face become red.

Gintoki looked back at Tsukuyo in surprise from the woman's invitation. As he looked at Tsukuyo's blushing face. A smile crept up on his face as he simply replied with,

"Sure, why not", but he continued

"But since you're the one who asked first, I suppose I can leave the expense to you", said Gintoki in teasing manner.

Tsukuyo pouted at Gintoki's remarks as she stared on his grinning face. She only let out a sigh.

"Why did I end up with an asshole like you?" asked Tsukuyo rubbing her forehead.

"I too wonder how did I fell for a woman who likes trashing me around when she's drunk", replied Gintoki.

Tsukuyo's face got red once again on Gintoki's reply, then she just walked faster leaving the silver haired man who tried to keeping up with her.

X

At other side of Edo, sounds of yelling, trashing and explosions were heard from another certain public park. A girl with red vermillion hair was trashing around, swinging her parasol and firing a couple of bullets aimed for some hooligans in ragged clothing. While the hooligans tried to supress Kagura with their numbers, the yato girl managed to punch her way through despite having few scars and bruises on her body. The girl shouted at her giant dog and a little girl behind her.

"Sadaharu! Take Kyouko-chan to take robbers or Yorozuya, whichever is closer, yes!" shout Kagura while she was fending off the assailants.

Sadaharu barked obeying Kagura's orders, the dog quickly grabbed the little girl with its mouth and threw Kyouko to its back. And Sadaharu quickly ran away leaving the area. But only after running few feets away, suddenly a van come with a highspeed hitting the giant dog. Sadaharu managed to reduce the impact with its reflex by jumping away from the car. But the rest of the impact struck on it made Kyouko fell from Sadaharu's back. After that, some more men, this time with some amantos came out from the vehicle and started to gang up on Sadaharu, while one of them grabbed Kyouko and took her inside the car. One who waited in the car scanned the fight and came upon realisation.

"Shit, that other girl is a yato! C'mon, boys, we don't have the tools and man power to catch her! Just retreat for now, we already got something here!" shout the man towards his companions who were busy fighting Kagura and Sadaharu. The assailants who heard the call quickly ran away while one of them threw a smoke bomb, stunning Kagura and Sadaharu for a while. After all the assailants got into the car, the van quickly started its engine and drove away in full speed. Kagura caught a glimpse of the leaving vehicle, quickly leaped on to Sadaharu's back and the dog immediately took the initiative to chase the van. But although still able to run, the wounds from the fight and the impact with the van earlier have started to take toll on the dog's body. As its breathing getting ragged, Sadaharu's run only slowed down as the car starting to get further. Knowing that Sadaharu will not be able to catch up with the car, Kagura used all of her strength to jump from Sadaharu's body to catch the car, as she leaped from the dog's body with her arms trying to reach the vehicle, she managed to just barely grabbed on to the van's back. The co-driver noticed Kagura who was crouching through the sides of the car, making her way to the side door. As the co-driver hissing at the girl, he rummaged his inventory for a while, then he pick up a hand-grenade.

"This should shake her off", said the man then he threw the bomb towards Kagura. When Kagura saw the grenade flying to her, she didn't have a choice but to let go of the van in order to avoid the grenade.

"Dammit…!" cursed Kagura as she let go of her grip.

At the same moment Kagura let go of the van, the grenade exploded right in front of her. Kagura crossed her arms to protect her body from the blast, managing to avoid serious injuries. As she fell down and rolled on the ground, she could only saw a glimpse of Kyouko through the car's back window, the little girl was crying until someone's hand appeared and grabbed her. Kagura's consciousness began to fade away due to fatigueness as her vision blurring away and she tried to reach out her hand towards the direction of the vehicle.

"Kyouko-chan…." Said Kagura gritting her teeth.

As her vision became dark, she thought, "Gin-chan… Tsukki…"

**And that's chapter 11! Next chapter, let's pick up the pace, shall we?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Here's chapter 12! Now the real thing begins!**

**Chapter 12**

Around afternoon Gintoki and Tsukuyo were walking down the streets of Kabuki District looking for information, but they didn't manage to get anything valuable enough to help them. As they kept walking to another destination, a police car suddenly stopped beside them. As the window rolled down, the couple saw Hijikata's face revealed from the opening window, Yamazaki was beside him as the driver.

"What do you want, now?" asked Gintoki having a bad feeling about the atmosphere.

Hijikata simply unlocked the back door as he simply said,

"Just get in. I'll explain what's going on"

X

Gintoki and Tsukuyo reluctantly get into the vehicle then the car drove back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. As soon as the car stopped in front of the headquarter's gate, the car's door opened and the couple suddenly jumped out from the vehicle and stormed their way through in. After running through corridors ignoring the other Shinsengumi members who were looking at them, they arrived at the medical compound. Upon their arrival, Gintoki and Tsukuyo saw Kondou, Sougo, Shinpachi, Otae and Kyuubei in front of the room. Sougo was standing beside the room with his back pressing against the wall behind him, his arms were crossed each other, and his eyes were staring at the floor. Otae, Kyuubei and Shinpachi were standing together right at the front of the room's entrance, while Kondou standing at the opposite side of Sougo's position. The older tanned man noticed the incoming couple first, then followed by Kyuubei and Shimura siblings.

"Oh, there they are. Yorozuya!" said Kondou calling out at them.

"Gin-san! Tsukuyo-san! You're here!" followed Shinpachi.

"How's Kagura?" asked the silver-haired man with his eyes getting serious.

According to Hijikata, Shinpachi, who was on the way back after meeting Kirara, was the first one who found Kagura lying unconscious with battered-up Sadaharu beside her, whining while trying to wake her up. Then Sougo who was continuing his patrol heard ruckuss from afar, as he walked towards the source of the noise, he found several men lying knocked-out and badly beaten-up on the ground, and as he moved ahead the captain found Shinpachi who was holding Kagura in his arms. Then Sougo called ambulance together with several of his subordinates at the scene. Otae got a call from Shinpachi about what happened quickly come together with Kyuubei who was actually doing her usual visit at Shimura's dojo.

"Her wounds have started to heal, Sadaharu only suffered minor injuries, but…" said Otae but she stopped. Her eyes were showing worriedness.

"She is depressed on what happened. You should see her, Gintoki…" said Kyuubei continuing Otae's explanation.

As Gintoki and Tsukuyo went inside the room where Kagura was treated, they saw the yato girl was sitting on her futon, wearing a white outfit for medical patients, hugging her legs and as she buried her face to her laps, sobbings were heard from the shaking yato girl. Kagura noticed someone was inside the room, she peeked over to see Gintoki and Tsukuyo were standing in beside her, then Kagura went back burying her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" said Kagura between her sobs.

"Kagura…" said Tsukuyo worried, Gintoki only remained silent as he glanced over Kagura's arms and legs that were covered in bruises and scars that haven't fully healed yet.

"I… I was with her… But I couldn't protect her….. I supposed to be stronger than those guys… But I still let them take Kyouko-chan away… I'm so weak… I'm so sorry, Gin-chan… Tsukki…" said Kagura continuing to apologise between her sobs.

The couple simply walked over to approach the injured Kagura, both of them sat near her and Gintoki reached out his hand. Kagura who was still crying and burying her face felt something tender and warm touching her head. As she looked up, she saw Gintoki was rubbing her head gently with Tsukuyo sitting beside him, both of the adults had warm smiles on their faces.

"It's alright, Kagura… You okay there?" asked Tsukuyo with concern in her voice.

"Tsukki…." Said Kagura with tears started to swell up on her blue eyes.

"We'll find her. It's a promise", said Gintoki continuing patting Kagura's red-vermillion hair gently.

Seeing her surrogate father's face and hearing what he said, Kagura couldn't hold her tears anymore. As her tears started streaming down to her cheeks, Kagura cried her eyes out, hugging the silver samurai and burying her face in Gintoki's chest. Gintoki simply took Kagura in his arms, Tsukuyo also enveloped the two Yorozuya with her arms, one of her hand joined together with Gintoki's hand on Kagura's back.

"Gin-chan… Gin-chan…!" said Kagura in her cries.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo didn't say anything but kept smiling as they comforting Kagurain their arms. The rest who were watching from outside the room put on a relieve smile while watching the touching moment, except Sougo who kept his stoic face. When Kondou glanced over the sandy-haired man, he noticed that the teen's eyes were glittering in anger as Sougo was looking at crying Kagura. As if reading what was inside the 1st division captain's mind, the chief crept up a smile and asked him.

"What is it, Sougo?"

Sougo suddenly jolted a bit at the sudden question from his superior.

"Nothing", is all he said in response.

"It's about those girls, isn't it?" asked Kondou again.

Sougo sighed a bit as he answered again.

"I don't really care about that little girl, but I'm just intrigued about bastards who were able to put that china beast into that state…"

Kondou and Shinpachi raised their eyebrows wondering at Sougo's respond, and Sougo continued,

"Because the only one who is allowed to hurt her is me, and me alone…" said the sadist captain looking back at Kagura, with anger shown up on his eyes again.

Shinpachi only sighed as Kondou and Kyuubei only shook their heads and smiled at Sougo's attitude, even Otae couldn't help but chuckled a bit. Gintoki and Tsukuyo came out of the room after Kagura had calmed down and went back to sleep.

"Thanks for the help, Okita-kun…" said Gintoki at Sougo.

Sougo only raised his eye-brow because it is quite unusual for Gintoki to address him properly, although it was only his surname.

"I was just around the crime scene", replied Sougo reluctantly.

As the vice-chief showed up, everybody turned their eyes on Hijikata who was smoking.

"Did you find anything?" asked Gintoki.

"We have taken those knocked-out guys into custody, but they're just new recruits who even never been shown the main base. So we couldn't extract anything useful from them", replied Hijikata blowing out a smoke.

"You sure?" asked Tsukuyo this time.

"Sougo and Shimaru interrogated them personally, so I'm sure. Anyway, I've sent out Yamazaki and some more others to look for more leads", replied Hijikata again.

"I'll also send out my clansmen to help as well" said Kyuubei offering her help.

Gintoki only silent at Hijikata's answers with his bangs covering his eyes. He simply just left the group, wanting sometime alone. Tsukuyo who noticed something about Gintoki decided to go after him. Kondou and Hijikata left together toward different direction to continue the investigation, Shimura siblings and Kyuubei decided to accompany Kagura a little bit longer, and Sougo remained on his spot, watching over his shoulder at Kagura.

X

After walking for few minutes, Gintoki and Tsukuyo were alone at the hallway. As Tsukuyo watching Gintoki from behind, she saw his fist was hardened then she saw the man slam the wall beside him.

"It's all my fault…" muttered Gintoki, his hand shaking.

"Gintoki…" replied Tsukuyo with concern.

"I should've been with them", continued Gintoki.

Without saying anything, Tsukuyo slowly wrapped Gintoki from behind, circling her arms around his waist as her head leaning towards his back. Gintoki didn't see that coming at all, as he only watched in confusion at the woman's behaviour.

"Tsukuyo…"

"I'm to blame too… I shouldda come to visit her sooner…" said Tsukuyo as a tear dropped to her cheek.

"But you have your own reasons... Instead of just waiting for you back there and look after them, I decided to selfishly leaving them alone…" replied Gintoki.

The two remained silent for a while with the man still blaming himself. Seeing Gintoki in such state, Tsukuyo looked down for a bit and she spoke up.

"Gintoki, you told me that I shouldn't bear everythin' alone, that I should share my problems with you guys… So don't you put everything on yerself alone now… Try to share them with me, with us. We're family, right?" continued Tsukuyo tightening her hug, another tears escaped from her eyes.

Hearing Tsukuyo's voice and words cheered him up a bit. As Gintoki crept up his hand on Tsukuyo's hand plastered on his belly, he held her hand tightly as he smiled at the woman.

"Thanks", said Gintoki while he spun his body around to face Tsukuyo.

Now his body was facing her, Gintoki slowly reached out to Tsukuyo's face with his right hand and he wiped her remaining tears away. As she felt his warm hand caressing her cheek, she held the hand on her face with her left hand and their free hands holding on each other. Gintoki pulled her face slowly towards his, they slowly closed their eyes as their faces getting closer to each other, until their lips met. Gintoki's left hand that was holding Tsukuyo's right also started to slowly made his way to the woman's back, as well as Tsukuyo's right hand reached Gintoki's back. The kiss was simple, not too deep, but they kept their position for few seconds. When their lips parted, the couple joined their foreheads together, feeling each other's warmth.

"We'll definitely get Kyouko back together with us", said Gintoki with his eyes remained closed.

"Yeah", replied Tsukuyo with her eyes slightly open, she smiled upon hearing what he said.

After that moment had ended, Gintoki let go of the woman in his embrace then he proceed to go out of the headquarters.

"Where're ya goin'?" asked Tsukuyo following him.

"I'm gonna meet someone who might know something about this", replied Gintoki as he kept walking towards the gate.

"You stay here with Kagura and the others, in case something came up", said Gintoki stopping Tsukuyo on her tracks.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine", said Gintoki at the woman who has a worried look on her face.

He gave the woman a reasuring smile and he walked away. As Tsukuyo stared at Gintoki's figure that kept getting further away from her sight, she walked back inside The Shinsengumi's compound.

X

At a certain ramen shop called 'Hokuto Shinken', a woman with blonde hair tied up in pony-tail was serving a bowl of soba to a man with long black hair. The entrance door slid open when the customer was eating his meal, revealing another man with silver hair, clad in black and white outfit. The owner, Ikumatsu who noticed another guest looked up to give him a welcome greeting as she recognise the guest's face.

"Welcome… Oh, Gin-san. It's been a while", greeted Ikumatsu.

"'Sup. Sorry though, but I'm here just to see Zura", said Gintoki as he proceed towards Katsura who turned his head to look at him when he was still eating.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsu-" said Katsura retorting but suddenly stopped when he saw the looks in Gintoki's eyes.

"What happened?" asked Katsura noticing Gintoki's mood.

"I need your help to save my daughter", replied Gintoki with serious face.

Katsura closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh.

"Actually, I was about to see you. Elizabeth and my men have found something about the things I told you the other night before", said Katsura motioning Gintoki to sit down beside him.

Ikumatsu who smelled something serious decided to move a bit far away, giving the two men some private space after placing a glass of water on the table, in front of Gintoki who took his seat.

"Tell me what you know", asked Gintoki, not wasting anytime.

"We found out that not only those rogue kidnapers have various base as their branches through out Edo, but they transferred most of their victims to their main base. We haven't located their branches, but we only need to find their main base of operation, and it is at…"

When Gintoki heard Katsura's answer, his eyes grown wider, surprising and slightly not believing at the answer. After looking down and thinking for a while, Gintoki looked up at Katsura.

"Zura, can I ask you a favour?"

"Name it. And it's not Zura, it's Katsura!"

X

Back to Shinsengumi headquarters, Tsukuyo was sitting on the Shinsengumi's veranda facing the garden. She blew out a smoke from her kiseru for god knows how many times, but she still felt very worried and anxious. Thinking that she had waited for Gintoki long enough, she stood up to do things in her way. Until suddenly she heard someone arrived at the garden in front of her. Tsukuyo recognised the figure who came out of nowhere, it was a woman around her own age, she's wearing a red-framed glasses and white ninja outfit with purple scarf and purple lavender hair.

"Sarutobi…" said Tsukuyo at the female ninja.

Ayame remained silent as she walked approaching Tsukuyo. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. When Ayame stopped in front of Tsukuyo, she stopped and shuddered a bit, and then she raised her face towards the blond woman.

"Tsukki" said Ayame towards Tsukuyo.

But suddenly, Ayame let out some unexpected words.

"Hmph, seeing you being totally clueless makes me feel sorry for you. I know what happened, so I came to give you a hand…"

Tsukuyo's eyes widened a bit at Ayame's cheeky lines, but she kept listening as the kunoichi in glasses continued her preach.

"I have investigated this recent kidnapping incident in request of Matsudaira-san, so I know where Kyouko-chan is. In fact, I'm planning to go to rescue her by my own so I can take Gin-san away from you! But…" said Ayame even started to sound annoying, but Tsukuyo noticed a sudden change in her tone.

"I guess you are the one who should do the job", said Ayame handing out a piece of paper.

"You are her mother, after all…" said Ayame with her eyes looking down, covered by her bangs again.

"Sarutobi…" replied Tsukuyo taking the paper.

"You better not screw up. Because if I found Gin-san sad because of you, I'll hunt you down, you hear me?" said Ayame again as she turned her back against Tsukuyo, preparing to take her leave.

"Wait"

Hearing that word came out from Tsukuyo, Ayame stopped on her tracks as she turned her head a bit, not revealing her face, waiting for what Tsukuyo was about to say.

"Thanks"

Ayame didn't say anything in response as she kept walking and leapt over the wall, leaving Tsukuyo behind. Tsukuyo who watched Ayame leaving noticed something escaped from Ayame's eyes. When Ayame landed at the other side of the wall, she straightened up as she took a deep breath, let out a sigh and she looked up at the sky that starting to change colours from sunset.

"Well, I've done my part, I can leave the rest to them", said Ayame trying to cheer herself up.

"I guess I should go back to report this to Matsudaira-san…" said Ayame to herself again until suddenly she felt her tears flowing down to her cheek.

"Huh? Why am I…" asked Ayame to herself as tears kept falling from her eyes.

Ever since she was kicked out from Yorozuya after meeting Kyouko, Ayame still stalking Gintoki as usual. She was very shocked when she found out that Tsukuyo was Kyouko's mother all along, she kept denying the fact until that night, when she saw Tsukuyo confessed to Gintoki, she felt like her heart was pierced by blades. At first she still wanted to linger on hope because she thought Gintoki was not the one who made the first move, until when she saw Gintoki pulled Tsukuyo into another kiss after he gave her another ride back home, Ayame felt like her world had shattered. She accepted the job from Matsudaira so she can forget about Gintoki, when she thought that she starting to feel better, she found out about what happened to Kyouko. Thinking back what she did back there make her realise that she was still in love with Gintoki, and Kyouko is his daughter. As Ayame was busy wiping away her tears, the kunoichi noticed someone nearby. She looked at her side to find Otae and Kyuubei were watching her.

"Otae-san! Kyuubei-san! What are you doing here?" said Ayame surprised, her eyes were red from weeping.

Apparently, while accompanying Kagura who was still a bit depressed, the brunet noticed that Gintoki took a bit too long of his time, so she decided to look for him. Kyuubei who noticed Otae going out of the room automatically also go after her, only to be stopped by Otae when they reached a corner of the hallway. When the girls peeked from the corner, they saw Gintoki and Tsukuyo were comforting each other. Not wanting to intrude, they decided to go away. Otae remembered that Kagura's clothes were in total mess from the fighting when Shinpachi found the yato girl, so she decided to go home first escorted by Kyuubei to get a new spare of clothes. During when they walked passing the compound, they managed to overheard Tsukuyo and Ayame's conversation despite being separated by a huge wall.

"Um… We're just passing by… We don't mean to eavesdrop or anything", said Kyuubei answering Ayame's question.

Knowing that the two girls had heard everything, Ayame looked back up to the sky as she spoke up few seconds later.

"Say, Otae-san…"

Otae and Kyuubei only listened and watch the woman with concerned eyes.

"Am I… Am I doing the right thing, right now?" asked Ayame turning to look at the girls, her voice started to break down.

"I… I…" said Ayame stuttering, trying her best to hold herself.

But suddenly Otae just simply pull Ayame into a hug, her face was putting on a warm expression and tender smile, her hands moving to comfort the kunoichi.

"It's alright Sarutobi-san…" said Otae with gentle voice.

Upon hearing Otae's voice, Ayame's tears started to swell up as she blinked.

"You have been very strong… So everything is fine, now…" said Otae again.

Ayame couldn't hold back any longer. As she hugged Otae back, she buried her face on the girl's chest and finally she cried to her heart's content. Kyuubei could only stand in silence while she watched Ayame crying her eyes out. Over the other side of the wall, Tsukuyo could hear Ayame's cry. As she decided to ignore the cry, she folded out the paper she received earlier then she read what was written. Her eyes widened at the shocking revelation. After a moment of silence, Tsukuyo's eyes were glittering with determination as she burned the paper with a match that she usually uses for her kiseru. Leaving the burning paper behind, she took a step towards her destination.

X

Sougo who was still on his position outside Kagura's room finally couldn't stand the sight of his rival. He walked in approaching the yato girl and Shinpachi beside her. His reddish brown eyes looked down at Kagura who was still looking down at her blanket, then he looked at Shinpachi.

"Megane, how is she doing now?" asked Sougo deadpannedly.

"Um… I think she still needs some more time to recover…" said Shinpachi nerveously at the captain, then he looked back at Kagura.

After seeing Kagura's wound, Sougo noticed that her wounds have completely healed, but he also noticed that Kagura still feeling down. His lips curved bitterly as he spoke up.

"Ah-ah… Leave her be, megane. Just let that weakling girl stay moping over there", said Sougo looking down at Kagura.

"Okita-san, you're going too far!" said Shinpachi scolding Sougo.

"Oh, is that so? Then I'm sorry. But if she's not a weakling, than why is she keep on lamenting what is done instead of doing what must be done now?" said Sougo then asking.

Upon hearing the question, Shinpachi couldn't say anything because a part of him agreed with Sougo. Kagura only flinched a bit when she heard what Sougo said.

"The China I know will always rises up right away and storming the enemy again like an idiot. Well, I guess she's not as dumb as I thought, but she's more pathetic than I thought" said Sougo turning his back on the two Yorozuya, taking his leave.

"Wait, Okita-" said Shinpachi calling out to him but he was stopped from behind.

As he turned his eyes on Kagura, Shinpachi saw Kagura was holding his sleeve.

"Shinpachi…" said Kagura, her eyes still hidden behind her bangs.

"Can you get my umbrella, yes?" asked Kagura looking up to the older teenager.

Shinpachi saw Kagura's eyes were filled with determination. He nodded at the request, then he quickly left the room to get Kagura's weapon. Kagura quickly slap both of her cheek as another boost, her eyes even more determined, knowing what she has to do now. When Shinpachi ran out from the room, the glasses man didn't notice that Sougo was still standing next to the door. Sougo only crept up a smile after noticing his rival's return, then he proceed to join the others in investigation. But before he walked far enough from the room, Yamazaki appeared in front of him.

"What is it, Yamazaki?" asked Sougo.

"We found another lead, vice-chief sent me to inform you. It's regarding the location of main base operation of those kidnappers and the other rogue joui", said Yamazaki handing Sougo a document.

Sougo opened the document and started to read the content. Behind him, Kagura from inside the room can see far enough to peek at the document that Sougo was reading. As Kagura and Sougo reached at the conclusion, both of their eyes widened in surprise. Sougo closed the document as he rethorically asked Yamazaki,

"Seriously?"

Kagura who went back into her room was ruffling her own hair in disbelief.

"_Really, that place_?" thought Kagura as she stretching herself to regain her senses.

Sougo who walked down the corridor had his eyes lighting up.

"_I guess it doesn't matter… Those bastards will pay for taking someone else's personal prey…_" thought Sougo as he entered his room to prepare himself.

X

On the way bringing Kagura's parasol back to the room Shinpachi met with Kyuubei and Otae who come back to give Kagura a change of clothes.

"Shin-chan… What are you doing? How's Kagura?" asked Otae bringing a bag filled with clothes.

"She's fully recovered now, ane-ue. She just asked me to bring this back to her", said Shinpachi with relieved smile on his face.

"By the way Shinpachi-kun. I just got an info from Toujou and guess what, Kyouko-chan might be at…" said Kyuubei to Shinpachi.

"I got to bring this back to Kagura-chan!" said Shinpachi running leaving the girls as soon as he heard the location.

X

Later at night, Gintoki was walking alone along the street of Edo, heading towards destination that Katsura mentioned to him. While he was walking, he found a woman with blonde hair was standing and smoking her kiseru, the way she looked at him as if she has been expecting him to show up.

"I told you to stay at the headquarters, didn't I?" said Gintoki staring at Tsukuyo.

"And where're you going alone?" replied Tsukuyo walking closer to the man.

"Didn't we just agree that we'll do this together?" said Tsukuyo pushing her face towards his, causing the other man's head to flinched backwards.

"Okay, okay, my bad" said Gintoki giving Tsukuyo a light push away from him.

"Don't count us out, yes!" suddenly a voice came out.

When Gintoki and Tsukuyo looked behind, they found Shinpachi and Kagura, now wearing a new set of cheong-sam brought by Otae, were standing together with their respective weapons, a shinai and a purple parasol. Sadaharu also following behind them, his wounds have healed as well. Gintoki was about to say something at his two Yorozuya, but decided not to since he already knows that the two won't stop no matter what he said, so he just walked away with Tsukuyo, reluctantly letting the other two youngsters and the giant dog to follow from behind. Suddenly another voice came out behind them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" said the voice that is familiar.

This time, when the gang looked behind them it was Sougo who came up. He was wearing his casual clothes with his katana on his waist instead of his Shinsengumi uniform.

"Right back at you, sadist. What the hell are you doing? Shouldn't you with the other tax robbers?" asked Kagura in annoyance.

"That's mean of you, China. At night my shift is technically over so I'm free to do what I want. And shouldn't you just stay in bed? Or are you perhaps motivated by what I said?" said Sougo but then he teased the yato girl.

Kagura tried to hide her blushing face because indeed because of what Sougo said, Kagura knows what she has to do. But she finally snapped again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting all pissed off because hearing what you said. Happy?" said Kagura yelling.

"Hmmm…. Quite", replied Sougo smiling.

"Are you sure coming with us, Soda-kun? There'll be a lot of guys to arrest, you know?" asked Gintoki at Sougo.

"Sougo desu. Danna, I'm currently not a police officer so I didn't come for arrest. I come for the killing", said Sougo showing his sadistic looks on his face.

"Besides, the place you're heading now is technically out of government's reach, including Shinsengumi. So…. Where are we going again?" asked Sougo to Gintoki.

"We're going to raid Night King's Fortress at Yoshiwara once again!" said Gintoki triumphantly as he took the first step forward, followed by the others.

"Um, Gin-san. To be precise it's actually The Underground Base beneath Yoshiwara", said Shinpachi correcting while walking behind.

"Whatever Base at Yoshiwara, Shinpachi. Shut up!" said Gintoki annoyed at Shinpachi's unneeded retort.

The Yorozuya along with Courtesan of Death and Shinsengumi First Division Captain made their way towards Yoshiwara to rescue Sakata Kyouko.

X

Meanwhile, at the same time

"And… There. Good as new", said the old mechanic finishing up tuning a part of a machine.

Gengai just finished patching up his time machine. Now the time machine was looked more advanced with new adjustments here and there. Gengai decided to do a quick test with the machine.

"Let's just see real quick here", said the old man as he pushed the power button.

The machine lights up and letting out a beeping sound, alerting the mechanic.

"What the- Again?" said the old man seeing his time machine receiving another signal.

Gengai read the signal came from the exact same source as when Kyouko came for the first time, as the machine's light was projecting the incoming object, the old man not seeing one figure that came out from the light, but two, two adult figure, a man with silver hair and a woman with blonde hair.

"You… You guys are…" said Gengai in surprise when he recognised the two figures in front of him.

**And that's chapter 12! Wow, I really typed much more than before. So do you guys it's good? Are the characters too OOC? Or was it too long? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Here's chapter 13! My semester in university just started, not to mention I need to look for part-time jobs so I won't guarantee that I'll have time to write more. One more thing, the story is near to the end. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Arriving on Yoshiwara, Gintoki and his party gathered at Hinowa's place at first to inform the Sun of Yoshiwara about the entire situation. The city was still crowded with courtesans and customers. If they tried to evacuate the people out from Yoshiwara the kidnappers will definitely be alerted, so they decided to be patient and wait until the city died down, despite the urge from Gintoki and Tsukuyo to save their little girl as soon as possible. Tsukuyo had deployed some of her Hyakka to keep an eye on Housen's old fortress in case if any activity emerged from it. During they stay in Hinowa's house, the gang sat on the living room, waiting for the time to strike. They all were doing their own preparations, but their minds were all tensed and anxious about the current situation. Shinpachi was simply sitting down straight like a statue due to the tension, Kagura was doing another stretch for warming up, with her giant dog sat watching from her side. Sougo was maintaining his sword, Tsukuyo was re-supplying her kunai while Gintoki was simply standing at the door, his eyes gazing at the old fortress. Shinpachi who could not hold up the tension any longer decided to break the ice.

"Um, I know we're already here and stuff, but are you guys sure that Kyouko-chan is here, underground?"

"Actually… I don't. But I'll take any chance if I can find her anytime sooner" replied Gintoki turning his gaze from the fortress into the sky.

"Still, I can't believe that I overlooked that fortress of all places…" said Tsukuyo rubbing her forehead and she blew out a smoke from her kiseru.

"Megane, this location has the highest chance of that little girl being here", said Sougo deadpannedly, almost finished polishing his blade.

"Besides, if you're worried about her being on the surface all along, aren't the Yagyuus in charge of the search out there? And I'm sure that Kondou-san and Hijikata-san will also do something about it", said Sougo finally sheathing his sword.

"But are we really going to sit here waiting, yes? Kyouko-chan might be already taken somewhere else as we speak", asked Kagura still doing her warming up exercise.

"I've already sent out the Hyakka through out Yoshiwara fer any suspicious activity and to keep'n eye on the fortress. If there's anything came up, we'll know", replied Tsukuyo.

The gang wait for another few hours, and the street started to die down. Customers had started to go away and the courtesans had gone to their own home, until the streets and the shops were completely silent. Noticing the signal of their departure, the gang moved from their position then they went out from Hinowa's house. Hinowa and Seita could only watch their backs as they prayed that nothing bad would happen.

X

The gang arrived at the front gate of Hosen's abandoned fortress. A group of Hyakka were also behind them as support. Gintoki walked into the front gate as he peeked at his group behind before he looked back at the door.

"Here we go, guys…" said Gintoki as he pushed the gate open.

Upon the opening gate Gintoki followed by the rest stepped inside the fortress grand hall. In front of them there was a huge stair-case leading into two separate paths at the end. Inside the building was dark and empty after being abandoned ever since Gintoki had freed Yoshiwara from the King of The Night's chains. The group scattered a bit looking around, until Sadaharu barked when he noticed something under the huge stairs.

"What's wrong, Sadaharu?" asked Kagura approaching the dog.

Sadaharu let out another bark. Kagura looked at the direction that the dog was barking at, then she quickly realised what the dog means.

"Gin-chan! Over there!" shouted Kagura at her boss while she pointing at the wall under the stairs.

Gintoki and the rest joined together again as they shifted their eyes at Kagura's direction, then Gintoki noticed something small shining from the dimlight outside. When Gintoki and Tsukuyo approach the shining object, they found out that the object was Kyouko's new hair-clip from the other day. Which means if the hair-clip was dropped here, Kyouko was passing through that area before.

"Tsukuyo…" said Gintoki looking at the said woman.

"Yeah, she's definitely here", said Tsukuyo picking up the hair-clip and she held it tightly against her chest.

"C'mon, there's definitely somethin' in these walls", said Tsukuyo scanning the walls around her.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo started rummaging through the walls for another clues until Sougo stepped up.

"Excuse me, danna", said Sougo dismissing the couple to retreat behind him.

"What the hell are you trying to do, sadist?" asked Kagura slightly irritated.

"Just shut up and watch, China. This is how a police officer doing his work", replied Sougo.

Sougo rummaging through the walls as he knocked each section with his sheathed sword, the group only remained silent at the working officer until Sougo noticed that a section sounded different than the rest when he knocked them.

"Step back a bit, please", said Sougo as he put on a stance, the group took a few step backward.

The Shinsengumi captain performed a quick 'iai' at the wall. As he sheathed his sword back, the wall in front of him collapsed into pieces, revealing another stair-case leading to underground.

"Not bad, Souji-kun", said Gintoki complimenting Sougo.

"Sougo desu", was all Sougo said in reply.

"Huh…. Never thought you can do something else beside pissing people off", said Kagura complimenting Sougo in sarcastic manner.

"You're just too dumb, China. I became the captain of first division not only for my sword skills, you know", replied Sougo resulting him received another glare from the said girl.

"Alright, alright, you two. Let's stay focus on rescuing Kyouko-chan, ok?" said Shinpachi preventing the two rivals starting another brawl.

Tsukuyo was the one who got inside the secret passage first. She traced down the stairs until she found a space at the end of it, with few lanterns as the light source, enlightening prisons and jails that were set up like a maze. She told one of her troops to send out the order for the rest of the Hyakka outside to search for any other possible access into underground across Yoshiwara, as the rest of them stepped inside into the underground prison. Reaching the end of the stairs, the group split up towards differenc section of the prisons with Gintoki and Tsukuyo; Shinpachi, Kagura, Sougo and Sadaharu; the rest of the Hyakka to search for Kyouko, as well as releasing the other prisoners that were locked inside as well. Each of the group was equipped with keys they found at the entrance, they looked at each cell if the little girl they are looking for is inside. Gintoki and Tsukuyo were searching at the cells separately, looking for their daughter.

"S'cuse me, did 'ja see a lil' girl with a hair-colour like him?" asked Tsukuyo to one of the prisoners as she unlocked the cell's door while pointing at Gintoki, hinting his hair colour.

"Ah… Yes, I did, miss. Unfortunately, some of the bad guys already took her away few moments ago. They said something about shipment when they were carrying her…" replied the prisoner.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them. She's such a good girl…", continued the prisoner with apologetic eyes.

Tsukuyo and Gintoki could only silent at the reply. Although they were too late, knowing that no activity had risen yet during those past hours giving hints that Kyouko might still in Yoshiwara. The couple decided to remain calm as they kept on realeasing prisoners.

"I guess we're done over here", said Gintoki looking around to see that the prisoners had gathered around the stairs the rescue group came from.

Gintoki, Tsukuyo and the gang lead up the Hyakka with prisoners behind them towards the exit from the dungeon.

X

At the entrance of the secret passage, Gintoki looked back at the fortress' front entrance to make sure that nobody was there. Seeing the coast was clear, Gintoki motioning the party behind him to move following him. Gintoki and Tsukuyo, followed by as in order; the Hyakka, Kagura, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Sougo and the rest of the prisoners started following the couple from behind. When Gintoki, Tsukuyo and the Hyakka stepped at the front of the large stair-case, going to reach the front gate, the couple sensed a danger behind them. As soon as they turned their heads around, their eyes caught a glimpse of an army of men and amantos, standing at the upper level by the end of the huge stairs, equipped with guns and other fire-arms pointed at them.

"FIRE!"

As soon as the word was heard, Gintoki and Tsukuyo quickly jumped seperately into behind the large pillars near the entrance to take cover from the rains of bullets.

"GET BACK, GET BACK!" shouted Gintoki at the rest of the group behind.

Kagura and the rest of the group before Hyakka hadn't arrived at the front of the stair-case yet, so they managed to retreat back to take shelter at the underground entrance. Unfortunately, the rest of the Hyakka that was right behind Gintoki and Tsukuyo didn't fast enough to react. Seeing her troops falling down in the pool of blood, Tsukuyo greeted her teeth as she peeked from her cover.

"Bastard, WHO'S THERE!?" yelled the woman.

Gintoki who was taking at the different pillar next to Tsukuyo also took a peek at the army. The leader of the army noticed Gintoki's hair and after recognising the man, the leader smirked as he began to speak.

"That hair…. I know you. You are the one who was with Kaientai and that traitor Mutsu…"

Gintoki who heard the leader tried to focuse his eyes at the leader's face. The leader had a blonde hair that is combed backwards, revealing his entire face. His face is quite plain, resembling a human, only with greenish skin and a space pirate uniform.

"You… You are…" asked Gintoki with his eye widened a bit.

"Gintoki, ya know him?" asked Tsukuyo across the man, still hiding behind the pillar.

The leader let out a manacing chuckle as his smile getting wider.

"It's good to see you again, although I never heard your name before. How is Sakamoto Tatsuma doing?" greeted the leader after the chuckle.

Only to be replied,

"Wait. Actually, I don't know you. Sorry, who are you again?" replied Gintoki, with a question mark appeared above his head for a split second.

The leader was left dumbstruck at Gintoki's reply as Tsukuyo's face turned into a disappointment, seeing how Gintoki acted in such situation.

"You bastard, don't play dumb! We've met before!" shouted the leader furiously.

"But I've never seen your face, really. Have we really met before?" asked Gintoki from behind his cover, the man tried to recollect his memories.

"I'm the leader of The Chidori Space Pirate, you idiot! You and Kaientai together destroyed my organisation back there!" yelled the leader with his head fuming mad.

After a moment of silence, Gintoki finally recalled something.

"Ah… So it's you. Sorry, man. I never saw your face, before. You know, those barfings and other sorts of interruptions", replied Gintoki picking his nose.

"No shit! After all of those humiliations because of you, kaientai and that damn gorilla manga author had put me through, I can finally have a proper appearance of my face thanks to this fanfic author. This time, I'm going to rebuild my Chidori even greater than before! And I can start from those people you just released!" said the leader standing triumphantly, proud of himself.

"Yeah, glad to see your face finally. But sorry again, dude. I don't really care about the other prisoners, but since we're already letting them out and stuff, I'm not really in mood of putting them back there….", said Gintoki, then he continued.

"Besides, we're only looking for our little girl here, you see. We have promised to take her out somewhere"

The Chidori Leader caught in thought for a while when hearing the word 'little girl', then he smirked again.

"Oh… By little girl, perhaps you are talking about this girl?" said The Chidori Leader snapping his finger as a sign of command.

As the sound of the finger snapping was heard, one of the pirates came out bringing a tied-up little girl in his arm. The little girl looked up at the view at the bottom of the stairs, as soon as she saw Gintoki and Tsukuyo's face poking out from the huge pillars they used as a cover, the girl let out a cry.

"PAPA~! MAMA~!"

"Kyouko-chan…." Said Tsukuyo worried that her daughter was in the enemy's hand but at the same time, both Gintoki and Tsukuyo were slightly relieved that their daughter was unharmed.

"What're ya gonna do to her?! Let 'er go!" yelled Tsukuyo.

"Sorry, but I know several potential customers who are willingly to pay us handsomely for a child like her…" said The Chidori Leader smirking as he touched Kyouko's chin.

"Papa… Mama…." Cried Kyouko in fear as her tears flowing down her face.

Seeing her daughter in that state made Tsukuyo couldn't hold herself. When she was about to jump out from her cover, ignoring the fact that guns were pointed at her direction, her movement was stopped by Gintoki's sudden voice.

"KYOUKO!"

Tsukuyo was snapped back into her senses as she re-positioning herself behind the pillar. Kyouko's crying was also stopped for a second upon hearing his father's voice.

"Just stop crying and wait for us there, okay? We'll come to you", said Gintoki with now gentler voice, looking right into Kyouko's eyes.

"Papa…" said Kyouko looking back at Gintoki in distance, her eyes got teary again.

"We'll definitely save you. So just be patient for a while, okay? It's a promise", said Gintoki reassuring.

Tsukuyo let out a small smile at Gintoki's words. It seems his words were also manage to calm the little girl down. Kyouko ceased her crying as she put on a strong face despite feeling very scared.

"Hmph, good luck on saving her, but look around you! Your current state is no different than cornered rats!" said the Chidori leader as he showed all his army who has taken a firing stance, ready to shoot another round.

"Moreover, ever since I found out you people sneaked up in here, I already sent out distress calls to all my men across Edo! Even if you managed to get out of here, you'll only find youself to be surrounded again in this town!" the Chidori leader added.

Tsukuyo's eyes widened as she realised that she had not told her subordinates outside the fortress about the incoming attack, but she couldn't give out orders nor make any outside contact while she and Gintoki were being cornered by an army, not to mention her subordinates who were with her earlier had already died from the ambush. She needed to get outside to warn the rest of her Hyakka, but everytime she attempted to take a step, a storm of bullets would rain upon her and Gintoki, preventing the couple to take another step outside.

"Take care of those intruders, and put the prisoners back to their cells", said the leader to one of his officers as he left the place into inner fortress, bringing one of his men who was holding Kyouko with them.

"_Come on…Think!_" said Gintoki in his mind trying to find a way out.

X

"Take your positions!" said the commander at his firing squad.

The squad started to reload their ammunition, preparing to fire again. From inside the underground entrance; Kagura, Shinpachi, Sougo and Sadaharu can peeked over from their hide-out and see their leaders' grim situation.

"Dammit, we have to do something about them, yes!" said Kagura gritting her teeth.

After thinking for a while, Kagura readied her parasol and stepping out. Shinpachi quickly grabbed her shoulder, stopping the yato girl on her tracks.

"Wait a minute, Kagura-chan! What are you doing?" asked Shinpachi in panic.

"I'm gonna distract the enemy troops, yes. I should be able to give Gin-chan and Tsukki enough time to move", said Kagura yanking Shinpachi's hand off her shoulder.

"No, that's crazy, Kagura-chan! You're gona get killed!" said Shinpachi grabbing Kagura's wrist before the girl could take another step.

"Then what should we do, then?" asked Kagura in frustration.

Sougo stepped out from the entrance as he pushed Kagura back into the hide-out.

"What are you doing, you damn sadist!?" asked Kagura while cursing Sougo.

"Just shut up and stay focus on getting the others out of here, China", said Sougo suddenly pulling out a bazooka out of nowhere.

"What the- where the hell did you get that?" asked Kagura in surprise, watching Sougo aiming at the troops on the upper level.

"If you want to know so bad, then defeat me. But first take cover again. This is gonna be messy", said Sougo in deadpanned tone as he pulled the trigger.

"Take aim…" said the commander as his squad pointed their weapons at the pillars where Gintoki and Tsukuyo were hiding.

This time, the pirates have prepared bigger fire-arms that strong enough to blow up Gintoki and Tsukuyo's entire cover. But before the commander could have given the firing order, he and some men from the squad noticed an object from under the stairs flying towards them. They soon came to a realisation as soon as they recognised the object.

"INCOMING RPG!" shouted the commander, already attempting to escape.

The rest of the firing squad failed to react at the Sougo's rocket as the bazooka's round exploded upon the collitions to the ground. The explosion created a smoke screen, making the army unabled to see what was in front of them. Upon the chance, Gintoki and Tsukuyo quickly dashed out from their cover and ran through the smoke, attempting to strike first with their weapons at hand.

"Kagura, Shinpachi! Get out there and warn the others about the attack!" said Tsukuyo as she disappeared into the smoke screen.

The Yorozuya nodded. The rest of the group who was at the underground entrance quickly ran towards the front gate while the army was stunned from the explosion. The Yorozuya and Sougo stood by the gate, to make sure that all prisoners were able to escape without leaving a single one behind.

X

On Gintoki and Tsukuyo's side…

The enemy's troops who were still recovering from the explosion were caught in surprise to see a woman jumped out of the smoke screen and started to throw kunais at them, incapacitating them. There was also a man with silver hair who suddenly appeared from the smoke, knocked out a dozen of men into the air with a single blow of his bokuto.

"Fight back! Fight-" said the commander before his head was strucked by Gintoki's bokuto.

The army was practically outgunned by the combination of Shiroyasha and The Courtesan of Death despite having more numbers, as the rest of them were still stunned from the explosion. After taking down all the enemy's troops, Gintoki and Tsukuyo quickly ran at the direction where The Chidori Leader headed before.

X

Meanwhile, on Kagura, Shinpachi, Sougo and Sadaharu side…

After taking few steps from the front gate, the escaped group saw the town was already in chaos. The Hyakka were busy fighting unknown assailants all across the town, whom were identified as the reinforcement the space pirate mentioned earlier. Some of The Hyakka were also evacuating other Yoshiwara occupants who got dragged into the battle. Suddenly one of the enemy troops caught the sight of the escaped prisoners and he quickly told his allies.

"They are the escaped prisoners! Get them!"

Yorozuya and Sougo realised that leading the prisoners ran through the front door is a no-go, so they decided to take back prisoners back inside the fortress. When all the prisoners had gone through the gate inside, Sougo stopped his tracks right at the door-step and he looked at Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu who were already inside the hall.

"China, you and megane lead all of them towards other exit. This front gate has been surrounded", said Sougo as he closed one of the gates's door.

"Wait, what are you gonna do then, yes?" asked Kagura looking back at him.

"I'll take care of them", said Sougo closing the gate completely before Kagura could give another reply.

"Wait, you can't be-", replied Kagura but her words were stopped by the sound of the slamming door in front of her.

At the other side of the front gate, Sougo was standing in front of dozens of armed soldiers, men and amantos who were equipped with various types of blades. But despite being outnumbered, the first division captain of Shinsengumi remained calm as he took a fighting stance. The enemies flinched at the aura and intimidation that came out of Sougo's eyes and body.

"Sorry, but… I won't let you get to them, especially the red-head one", said Sougo with his crimson eyes shining.

The enemies were fidgeting a bit, but they started to dash toward Sougo, aiming to kill him. All the enemies saw as they ran towards the sandy-haired man was the flash that came out from Sougo's blade.

"Oi sadist, open the damn door!" shouted Kagura banging the door, but the door wouldn't budge, but the sound of the battle, steels clashing and cries were still heard from the other side.

"Kagura-chan…" said Shinpachi worriedly as he saw Kagura still leaning against the gate.

Kagura awared that worrying over her rival would do no good in this situation, so she regain her senses back as she turned towards Shinpachi and the group with her.

"There's gotta be another way out! Through that door, yes!" said Kagura leading the group towards another door at the side of the hall, the rest simply following her.

X

Gintoki and Tsukuyo were running through the hallway looking for The Chidori Leader who held Kyouko captive, as they encountered several guards and soldiers that came out from the rooms. The couple didn't waste any time as the pushed their way through, taking out the enemies one by one with their weapons.

"GET OUTTA WAY!" screamed the couple as they made their way through the enemy's troops.

X

Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu finally found another exit at the other side of the fortress after running through one hall and another. The group met with several Hyakka members who were waiting at the exit.

"Everyone, over here!" shouted one of The Hyakka at the group.

Upon in contact with the Hyakka, Shinpachi and Kagura lead the prisoners out from the fortress, then they turned their attention to the Hyakka.

"How's the situation in the town. Tsukuyo-san asked us to relay her message to warn you girls about the attack. What about Hinowa-san and Seita-kun?" asked Shinpachi in panic.

"We know already. They're safe fer now. We managed to fight back but the enemy's numbers are increasin'. We don't know how long we'll able hold them off" replied the Hyakka.

"Wait, how did you know we're here, yes? And how did you know about the attack?" asked Kagura this time.

"Gintoki-san and boss just told us to fetch ya guys here, they also warned us about the ambush from the surface so we're able to anticipate them. Did 'ja see them? They suddenly ran back to the fortress after tellin' us" asked The Hyakka.

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait a minute…. Gin-san and Tsukuyo-san are still in the fortress, and we don't remember them sending any message outside aside relaying the message to us…" said Shinpachi in thought.

"Oi, you sure it was Gin-chan and Tsukki who told you about all this?" asked Kagura.

"Well, their appearance was kinda different… But somehow we could say that they're the real deal", replied The Hyakka, slightly confused as well.

Shinpachi and Kagura looked back at the fortress as they thought to themselves.

"_Who are they, then? What in the world is happening?_"

**And that's chapter 13! I'm a bit in a slump, again. So did you find this satisfying? Please comment and review! **

**A/N: In case for readers who were not familiar with the term, the 'iai' that Sougo performed at the wall was coming from 'iaido', a sword technique that ****is associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the ****sword from its ****scabbard****, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. As for The Chidori Leader appearance, all of them were purely came from my imagination, so there is a possibility his original appearance might be differ from mine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**Here's chapter 14! Thank you very much for your reviews and support all this time, the story is entering the climax! **

**Chapter 14**

Kagura and Shinpachi were frozen in thought for a while trying to decipher what the Hyakka said. But after a while they decided to think about it later as for now they had to help the others to end the chaos and save Kyouko. Kagura quickly snapped back to reality then she walked away.

"Wait a minute, Kagura-chan! Where are you going?" asked Shinpachi.

"I'm going to help sadist, yes. After that I'll go back-up Gin-chan and Tsukki", replied Kagura as she walked away.

"Then I'll go with-", said Shinpachi until Kagura cut him off.

"No, Shinpachi. You need to help the others about to settle the riot in the town, yes", replied Kagura turning on him.

Shinpachi got silent for a moment, then he nodded in agreement at Kagura's words.

"I got it. Be careful then, Kagura-chan", said Shinpachi as he walked away with the Hyakka towards the town.

"Yeah, you too, yes. Let's go, Sadaharu!", replied Kagura likewise as she ran off followed by her dog.

X

In the mean time, at the fortress front entrance, numerous dead and incapacitated bodies had been piled up and scattered on the ground. Bloods were splattered, and weapons were abandoned lying on the ground. On the scene there was a young man with sandy-brown hair and reddish brown eyes, his sword was covered in blood and the blade was chipped, due to have cut numerous enemies. The man's breath was getting ragged from exhaustion and blood loss that coming out from his wounds, but his stood strong, his senses remained focus with what was in front of him. The enemy troops had suffered numerous loss, but their numbers didn't seem to change at all. Although Okita Sougo was able to easily cut down his enemy one by one before, but the prolonged battle started to take toll on his body as the enemy managed to land several blows and cuts on his body, resulting his current state. The enemy was hesitating for a moment, but seeing that they might had a chance of winning with the man in front of them started to get weakened by seconds, they put on a fighting stance and jumped on him again. Sougo could only gritted his teeth as he prepared to counter the enemies' attacks only to see a sudden change in front of him. A huge noise came out from the troops behind the enemy's front line. The enemies that were running towards Sougo stopped on their tracks to see another fight was going on behind them. As the unknown force kept coming from behind until the enemies that were right in front of Sougo, the first division captain of Shinsengumi watched as a group in black outfits appeared from the falling enemies. It was the Shinsengumi men from first division, led by Kondou Isao and his second in command, Hijikata Toshirou. Sougo's eyes widened in surprise to see his comrades came to his aid without him knowing.

"Kondou-san, Hijikata-san… What are you doing here?" asked Sougo in confusion.

"Saving your damn ass, duh. And Sougo, if you want to do a raid, at least brought your troops along with you, you idiot. And where the hell is your uniform!?" said Hijikata yelling.

"Yoshiwara is out of our jurisdiction, you know, Hijiketsu (Hiji-Ass)… The paperwork is bothersome to me, so I just want to wrap this up quickly and come back in the morning. Is that a problem, Hijiketsu?" replied Sougo deadpannedly.

"Of course it's a problem! AND WHO THE F*** ARE YOU CALLING HIJIKETSU!?" yelled Hijikata furiously.

"There, there, Toshi… " said Kondou calming his second-in-command down and he turned his attention to Sougo.

"Sougo, if you are worried about administration and those papers just tell me! I'm your commander, remember? I'll take full responsibility!" said Kondou as he gave out his hand to Sougo.

"Kondou-san! You are being too soft!" retorted Hijikata.

"Anyway, the rest of you, take down and arrest all of the Chidori pirates and the rogue jouis across the town!" continued Hijikata commanding the troops behind him, the men obeyed and started to attack and engage the enemy troops.

"Speaking of, how did you guys know about Chidori and those rogue jouis? How did you know that I'm here? I thought you were busy doing the search on the surface", asked Sougo as he took Kondou's hand to pull himself up.

"As the matter of fact, we were. But only to find out that most of their bases out there have been either abandoned or taken care of by Yagyuu clan. Besides…" said Hijikata lighting up his cigarrete as he continued.

"When we're looking for you, that yorozuya guy and his woman suddenly showed up and told us about your situation here", said Hijikata letting out a smoke after inhaled some of the tabacco.

"Danna and his woman?" replied Sougo in confusion.

"_But since when? I don't recall them being in the HQ when I sneaked out_", asked Sougo in his mind.

"Oooi… Sadiiiist, you still alive there?" said a familiar voice from a distance.

As the three Shinsengumis turned their heads to the source of the voice, they spotted Kagura riding Sadaharu.

"Of course I'm still alive, China. We haven't settled our score, yet after all", replied Sougo as he spat a drip of blood to the ground.

"That's good then. Because I'll be the one to kick your ass in the end, yes", replied Kagura glaring at her rival.

"Oi.. You sure you're alright there, Sougo?" asked Kondou in concern about Sougo's battered up body.

"I'm fine, Kondou-san. Nothing's serious", replied Sougo with a reassuring smile.

"Then I guess I don't need to hang around any longer, yes. I have to help Gin-chan and Tsukki in the fortress. See you around, tax robbers…" said Kagura as she instructed Sadaharu to run inside the said building.

"Yeah, we'll take care of things here- Wait Sougo, where are you going?" replied Kondou to Kagura but suddenly asked when he saw Sougo who was about to chase after the yato girl.

"Going after her, of course. I'll make sure that no one will ever lay a finger on my prey again", replied Sougo walking away.

X

Kondou and Hijikata could only sighed while shaking their heads at their first division commander's attitude. As they started to walk towards their own battlefield, Hijikata reminded something to say to his commander.

"By the way, Kondou-san…"

"What is it, Toshi?"

"Don't you think something was a bit off when we met that Yoruzuya guy and his woman earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, their looks were kind of… different…" said Hijikata blowing out another smoke.

"Ah… that. You know, Toshi… Since they had a kid, they maybe decided to change their looks to be closer to a parental model! You know, like kids in puberty tried to change their looks in society, something like that…" replied Kondou carefreely.

"Uh… Okay… But you know that those people won't experience puberty again, don't you?" asked Hijikata sweat-dropped, only to receive a hearty laugh from his commander as a reply.

Then the two commanders pulled out theirs swords as they dashed to join the battle.

X

Sougo finally caught up with Kagura inside the maze-like hallway at the upper level of the fortress.

"Oi, shouldn't you with the other tax robbers, yes?" asked Kagura irritated.

"They won't need me out there. Besides, I'm here to make sure that you won't mess up again like the last time you did, China", replied Sougo as he kept running.

Kagura's eyes widened for a bit at the man running beside her then she focused her eyes again on the front. Her mind was determined to save Kyouko this time.

"Suit yourself. Just don't screw up, yes", said Kagura without looking at Sougo.

"That's my line just a second ago, China" replied Sougo retorting only to receive another glare.

They glared at each other for a second then their eyes focused again on their front as they kept running through the hallway, looking for Gintoki and Tsukuyo.

X

Gintoki and Tsukuyo kept on running down the hallway while beating down the enemy that showed up from the room one by one. Simply put, they ran, got into a room, fighting the enemy that showed up then running again to find The Chidori Leader who was holding Kyouko. After running and fighting for a while, the couple took a quick break in a certain room. They started to get exhausted after all those running and fighting.

"Say, Gintoki…", said Tsukuyo while panting his breath.

"What?"

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Silence were filled the room, until…

"No, we're not! It's just that… It's been a long time since the last time I went into this place, you know? When I fought Housen…" said Gintoki tried to cover that they WERE lost.

"Just admit it. We're lost", said Tsukuyo leaning against a wall.

"Well… but you spent more time here. You supposed to know which direction leads to where!" replied Gintoki pointing his finger, trying to avoid the question.

"It's not like I was always around here! I spent my time more outside!" retorted Tsukuyo.

"Anyway, we need to find a way to locate them quickly", said Tsukuyo regaining her composure.

"KYOUKOO!" screamed Gintoki in the room, his voice echoed around the building.

Tsukuyo shut her eyes for a second due to sudden outburst from Gintoki. Then she looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"Seriously? D'ya think that shit'll work?" asked Tsukuyo at such an old-fashioned way of finding someone.

Suddenly they heard a voice that screaming back, 'papa, mama'. Tsukuyo only looked back with a surprised face at Gintoki while the man only grinned in victory.

"Ha! See, you heard that? C'mon, this way!" said Gintoki running towards the source of the voice.

Tsukuyo was stunned in disbelief at the moment, and she quickly snapped back her senses as she chased after Gintoki.

X

The couple finally arrived at the grand hall where Gintoki fought Housen in the past. The piled-up dusts and rubbles, and the broken giant rabbit statue were signs that the room was in total mess from the fight with King of the Night before. Only the difference was, someone had fixed the bridge at the middle of the hall that got destroyed during the fight with Housen, so the current occupants would still be able to move more freely around the fortress. After they walked and arrived at the middle of the bridge, suddenly Gintoki sensed something was coming at them and he quickly pushed Tsukuyo aside when sound of gunshots were heard, resulting a hole on his leg and his arm, and a bullet also managed to graze Gintoki's waist. Tsukuyo's eyes widened in surprise seeing Gintoki got injured from protecting her.

"GINTOKI!" shouted Tsukuyo as she quickly approached Gintoki to see him upclose at his injuries, and she turned her eyes at the direction where the bullet came from.

At the end of the bridge there was another enemy troops gathered in front of the couple, another group of enemies also gathered at the other end of the bridge, surrounding the injured Gintoki and Tsukuyo. Gintoki tried his hardest to stand up with injury on his left arm and his right leg, while withstanding the pain he looked up at The Chidori Leader who was standing on the story just one level above the bridge. The enemy leader's hand was carrying a pistol with a smoke coming out from its hole, and he was accompanied with two of his men beside him, one of them holding Kyouko who was standing on the terrails. The enemy leader smirked when he saw the Shiroyasha was still kneeling, trying to stand up as The Courtesan of Death also kneeled beside him, trying to stop his bleeding. The little girl who was held captive could only let out a cry upon the sight of her injured father.

"Papa!" cried Kyouko trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm fine, Tsukuyo. Just stay focus on Kyouko and the surroundings", said Gintoki pushing Tsukuyo's aside.

Despite being worried about Gintoki's condition, Tsukuyo couldn't help but aware of their own situation. With one of them injured and enemies from both sides, Tsukuyo couldn't find a way out of the mess.

"Well done on making it here", said the enemy leader sarcastically, pointing his gun again at the direction of Gintoki and Tsukuyo.

"Stop… Stop bullying papa and mama…" said Kyouko pleading with teary eyes.

Gintoki who could barely stand up took a deep breath as he looked at the level where Kyouko and the enemy leader were standing on.

"Papa is fine, Kyouko. Just wait there, ok?" said Gintoki reassuring, but his breathing was getting ragged.

"You don't need to worry anymore about your little girl. We'll make sure to handle her with care…" said The Chidori Leader as he pulled back his gun and raising his hand, ensuing a command.

"Kill them"

The enemy troops let out a warcry as they started to run towards Gintoki and Tsukuyo on the middle of the bridge. As the couple had prepared for the worst, suddenly Kagura, Sougo and Sadaharu bursted out from the door on another level above them, causing the enemies to stop on their tracks. While the three were in mid-air, Kagura fired three bullets from her parasol. One bullet hit The Chidori Leader's gun to the floor below causing him winced in pain holding his hand. The other two bullets hit the head of the guards beside the enemy leader, making one of them released his grip on Kyouko. The little girl lost her balance since she was standing right on the terrails and the hand that was grabbing her has gone, making her fell towards the bridge below. The enemy troops who were still shocked from the sudden ambush didn't see that the couple in front of them had used the opportunity to storm forward. Tsukuyo quickly threw her kunai to graze the rope that was binding Kyouko, releasing the little girl. Gintoki knocked out all the enemy troops from the bridge to clear the path for them to run, and the couple jumped forward while stretching their arms to catch their daughter.

"Kyouko!" shouted the couple trying to reach their daughter.

"Papa! Mama!" shouted Kyouko back reaching out to her parents.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo managed to catch Kyouko in mid-air and the couple surrounded the little girl within their arms when they fell to the ground to reduce the impact. Kagura, Sougo and Sadaharu who finally landed on the bridge saw that the family managed to make a safe landing. The little girl cried as she buried her face in her parent's embrace.

"Papa…! Mama…!" said the girl within her sobs.

"Welcome back, Kyouko-chan", said Tsukuyo patting Kyouko's head gently.

"Sorry for the wait", said Gintoki holding Kyouko's small body tightly and gently at the same time.

The three back-ups that arrived earlier quickly approached them at the end of the bridge. Kyouko quickly jumped into Kagura's arms as soon as she came out from her parent's embrace. Kagura and Kyouko were hugging each other as Kagura apologised to the little girl for not being able to protect her before. Kyouko didn't seem to care about that as she kept her smile on her face.

X

The Chidori Leader moved away from his position to another section to get a better sight on the situation. Upon seeing Gintoki and his gang were alive and the little girl with them, he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Gintoki who noticed that the danger was not passed motioning his friends to focus again on the current matter. They sure had eliminated enemies at one end of the bridge, but there were another troops at the other end of the bridge, with their leader still alive. The enemy leader showed another menacing smirk.

"Well, I guess you bastards are lucky this time. But don't you think that it's over yet!" yelled the enemy leader as he let out another snapping sound with his fingers.

This time, another troops were coming out from the room behind him, revealing armies in white outfit with swords. Gintoki recognising their appearance widened his eyes.

"Tch, those guys are Shinra clansmen…" said Gintoki as he spat a blood from his mouth.

"Kagura, Okita-san, get Kyouko-chan outta here, we'll hold them off", said Tsukuyo to Kagura as she handed her daughter to the yato girl.

"But Gin-chan, Tsukki-" said Kagura when Gintoki cut her off.

"Just go! Hurry!"

Before Kagura could have another say, Sougo grabbed her wrist and he looked right into Kagura's eyes. Noticing what Sougo's look in the eyes means, Kagura clenched her teeth as she got on Sadaharu's back with Kyouko in her arms, the youngsters quickly left the room to get Kyouko out of the battlefield.

"We'll be back with help, yes!" shouted Kagura looking back while running.

"PAPA! MAMA!" cried Kyouko as she could only reach out her tiny hands towards the figures of her parent's back that kept getting futher and further.

After making sure that the kids have ran far enough, Gintoki and Tsukuyo prepared themselves for another all-out battle. Gintoki was still injured from the gunshots earlier, and Tsukuyo realised that she had used her last kunai to untied Kyouko's binding before, leaving her only with her two tantos. The situation wasn't looked good for both of them.

"Say, Tsukki…" said Gintoki readying his bokuto.

"What?" replied Tsukuyo pulling her tantos out.

"Have you ever… You know, regretted about all this stuff about Kyouko?" asked Gintoki.

Tsukuyo only smiled at the question as she answered with,

"No. And never will".

Gintoki smiled back at the answer and the couple focused their eyes on the enemy before them. As both sides let out a warcry, starting to engage in battle, suddenly another outburst was occurred from the behind the enemy army.

X

Gintoki, Tsukuyo and The Chidori Leader could only gapped at the scene before them as they saw dozens of enemy were thrown out to the air, kunais rained down out of nowhere, and a familiar figure was busy knocking his enemies one by one. As the number of the enemies started to decrease, the spectator getting a clearer view on the strangers that joined the fray. There were two figures coming out from the dust smoke caused by the fight, one of them was a man with a natural wavy silver-blue hair, and the other one was a woman with blonde hair. Upon recognising the strangers, Gintoki and Tsukuyo could only stared in disbelief.

"Gintoki, ain't they…"

"D-don't tell me…." Replied Gintoki swallowing a big gulp.

"Yo", said the stranger with silver perm hair.

As the couple heard the stranger's voice, they screamed in their minds with shock.

"_IT'S US!_"

X

Meanwhile; Kagura, Sougo and Sadaharu were running across the hallway with Kyouko looking for the exit. Kagura couldn't say anything to the little girl who was weeping in her arms, as she also worried about her surrogate father and Tsukuyo. Seeing the girls' depressing mood, Sougo let out a small sigh.

"Don't worry, jou-chan. Your parents are much stubborn than everyone else thought", said Sougo with his deadpanned voice.

Hearing Sougo's words, Kagura's face brightened up a bit as she continued,

"That's right, Kyouko-chan! Gin-chan and Tsukki are gonna be fine, yes! I'm sure of it!"

Kyouko could only nodded at the two rivals' words, but at least her tears had stopped.

"By the way, sadist. You didn't do anything back there, you know. I'm the one who did everything, yes", said Kagura looking at Sougo.

"I said that I came only to make sure that you won't f**k up, and you didn't. That's all there is to it", replied Sougo still focusing on the path before him.

"You asshole, watch your words! We have a kid here, yes!" said Kagura scolding while she covered Kyouko's ears with her hands.

"Same goes to you, China. Your mouth is as dirty as mine. No, wait. Yours might be dirtier since you eat a lot!" replied Sougo glaring at Kagura.

Kagura and Sougo arguing and glaring at each other seemed to be able to cheer Kyouko up a bit. The little girl let out a small chuckle upon seeing her two elders bickering to each other as they ran for the exit.

**Phew... That's chapter 14! What do you guys think? I did say that this is the climax, but next chapter will be the finale! For real! I'm sorry if the characters were somehow OOC! Please comment and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon**

**At last, the long-awaited final chapter is here! Since I said that this is going to be the finale, I might going to type a lot in this chapter. Thank you very much for all your reviews and supports all this time! I'm so happy that my reviews have reached 40 comments. By the way, since the future Gintoki and Tsukuyo have made their arrival in the previous chapter, I'm going to address the future Gintoki as 'Gin' and future Tsukuyo as 'Tsuky' (with 'y' and only one 'k'). Well, please read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Both Gintoki and Tsukuyo could only stared in silence at their future-selves who were standing in the midst of the remaining enemies. The future Gintoki (Gin) still has his natural-wavy silver-blue hair, only his hair was slightly longer. He still wears his usual white yukata in the same way, with only wearing one side as he let the other side loose hanging on his waist. But this time, instead wearing a modern-casual black outfit, Gin's outfit under the yukata was more traditional, although the colour still black. Gin was wearing a black hakama and sandals under his white yukata, and he still used his 'Lake Touya' bokuto as his primary weapon. His body is a bit bigger and his face gave a more dandy image. While the future Tsukuyo (Tsuky) had cut her hair to pixie cut, making the woman doesn't need to tie-up her hair or put any hair-ornament on it. She still retained her grace and beauty despite being eight years older. Her oufit is still the same black kimono with slit around her thigh. Only this time, she was wearing a pink haori to cover her body. The scars on her face still remain, but had started to fade from the passing years. The future couple looked at their past-selves who were still standing like statues, with shocked written all over their faces.

"Oi, oi… What's with you all? Did you see a ghost or something?" asked Gin towards the silent duo.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo quickly returned to their senses and they tried to say words to describe their surprise.

"Well, y-you know… We're…" replied Gintoki stuttering, Tsukuyo was also acting awkward.

"Alright, alright. Save the talk fer later, we still got company", said Tsuky calming the nervous duo.

"Wha-what sorcery is this?! Two of them?" asked The Chidori Leader in confusion.

"Hey, c'mon… You are a space pirate but you talk about sorcery? All you see here can be explained by science, y'know", said Gin retorting while picking his nose.

Tsuky noticed that Gintoki was wounded on his arm, leg and his waist. Noticing that the present couple was having a hard time, the elder woman turned her gaze on her husband.

"Look at them. Thanks to yer foolin' around you got yerself into trouble", said Tsuky scolding Gin.

"I'm sorry, ok? It's been eight years since the last time we're here. And besides, weren't you forgetting as well? Don't tell me you're starting to be forgetful from aging", replied Gin to his wife.

"As if! You're the one who's turnin' into an old man", replied Tsuky back as she threw her kunai towards Gin, which Gin dodged and struck right into the enemy's head that was sneaking behind him.

"Don't just stand there, you fools! Get them already!" yelled the enemy leader commanding his elite troops who were still in shock at the sight.

The enemy's troops regained back their senses and they proceeding again to attack both present and the future couple. Both couples quickly readied their weapons to respond at the enemies' attacks.

"Oh shit. Alright, you two! Make sure you don't die on us!" shouted Gin as he and Tsuky confronted the incoming attack.

Gintoki who heard their words only let out a small sigh as he and Tsukuyo were standing back to back.

"Say, Tsukki…" said Gintoki while his eyes still focused at the incoming attack.

"What?"

"Now I'm not sure what's going on anymore", said Gintoki again as he raised his bokuto, putting on a fighting stance.

"Yeah, me too", replied Tsukuyo as she held up her two tantos, ready to fight.

X

The enemy leader could only stared at the fight in front of him, where there were two Shiroyashas and two Courtesans of Death, taking down his elite troops one by one. Both couple from present and the future kept fighting, parring and evading while they talked to each other.

"Where's our girl?" asked Gin in the midst of the chaos.

"She's safe now with Kagura and Souyo-kun. What're you guys doing here, anyway?" replied Gintoki while engaging an enemy.

"We're here to pick-up our daughter, of course", replied Gin.

"How's our daughter? Did she give ya any hard times?" asked Tsuky while evading attacks directed to her.

"No worries, she's been a good girl", replied Tsukuyo, parring an enemy attack.

The four kept fighting until they gathered back-to-back in the middle of the hall. While the enemies were still hesitating before attacking, the four people had a quick conversation.

"Was she havin' fun?" asked Tsuky.

"You bet", replied Gintoki as he glanced over at Tsukuyo beside him.

Tsukuyo and Tsuky only gave a smile at Gintoki's answer.

"Then you wanna keep her here? I could use a day-off or two", asked Gin teasing.

"Hell no. You take her back later", replied Gintoki receiving a sigh from the women.

They continued their fight with the enemy elite troops until the last one of them had fell down to the floor. After both present and future couples had confirmed that all enemies had been taken down, they shifted their attentions towards The Chidori Leader who had made his way to the window facing outside. The enemy leader faced them with horror on his face.

"Impossible… My elite troops… It took a fortune to hire those Shinra clan…" said the enemy leader not believing the sight before him; dead bodies everywhere with only leaving two Gintokis and Tsukuyos.

"Hmph, these guys were nothing compared to Yato clan…" said Gin placing his bokuto on his shoulder.

"You won't get away fer disturbing Yoshiwara", said Tsukuyo readying her kunais that she picked on the ground.

The enemy leader's face turned into a smirk as he said.

"Huh, never thought I have to resort to this only for you bastards", said the enemy leader opening the window behind him, revealing a huge-size amanto heli-carrier equipped with four mounted guns, two on each side.

People from the town, including Shinsengumi who were just finishing putting down the riot, Shinpachi and The Hyakka, and Kagura, Kyouko, Sougo and Sadaharu who were just getting out from the fortress saw the enemy air-craft hovering near the fortress.

"Tch, bring the bazookas! Take down that heli!" commanded Hijikata at his men.

The Shinsengumi quickly dispersed to do what their vice-commander's orders.

In the mean time inside the fortress, the group of four noticing The Chidori Leader took a few step aside, both Gintoki realised what's coming to them. They quickly jumped taking their women with them into some random covers as the mounted guns in front of them started to fire rains of bullets towards them. The firing so intense, it almost destroyed the entire hall that just got renovated. The enemy leader walked closer towards the window, proceeding to get on the aircraft.

"Hahahaha, from my last defeat I have learned some other things; always prepare a back-up plan" laughed The Chidori Leader.

X

Meanwhile, from outside…

"Oi! Where the hell's the bazooka!? The heli will take off any moment from now!" yelled Hijikata to his men.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we need to go back all the way to the surface to get our equipments", replied Yamazaki.

Kyouko who was watching with Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu could only stare without able to do anything. Kagura quickly took a step forward.

"Wait, Kagura-chan! Where are you going, this time?" said Shinpachi holding Kagura.

"Let go, yes! I promised them that I'll come back with back-up!" replied Kagura while squirming.

"But calm down, first! Everyone still needs to recover from the riot!" said Shinpachi still holding Kagura.

"Papa… Mama…" said Kyouko quietly praying for her parent's safety.

X

Back to the fortress…

"Tch, this time an aircraft?" said Gin snorting.

"Wait! Don' ya dare to leave!" yelled Tsukuyo wanting to go out, but she couldn't since she would be entering the firing range.

"Sorry, but this time I-"

Before The Chidori Leader could finish his words, suddenly the aircraft behind him exploded. He turned around to see his aircraft descending in flames, disappearing from his sight. Gintoki who came out first from his hide-out, followed by the others starting to walk towards the enemy leader who still tried to assess the situation.

"What the f%^&!?" said The Chidori Leader looking at the sky outside.

Everyone else in the town were surprised as they saw the enemy's aircraft got destroyed and there was another ship-like aircraft hovering above Yoshiwara, with one of the canons letting out a smoke. On the ship stood a man with long hair in blue outfit.

"Well, I sorta figure that you might come to this, so I asked Zura earlier to block your escape", said Gintoki as he stood a few meters from The Chidori Leader.

The enemy leader turned his head again to see Shiroyashas and Courtesans of Death standing before him.

"Ha… Hahahaha…. Don't f*** with me! I won't loose here! I just had my proper appearance! I'm not gonna end here!" yelled the enemy leader in frustration.

The Chidori Leader suddenly stopped on his rattling to find kunais were pierced into his body. Then he turned his gaze on the two blonde women, as his body stumbled few steps backward towards the fence of the veranda.

"Ye don't have to worry 'bout yer appearance anymore", said Tsuky.

"Because you're going down for good", continued Gintoki as he and Gin struck their bokutos right to the enemy leader's chest, knocking him out of the building.

The Chidori Leader could only scream in agony as he fell into the sea of flames from his own aircraft. Gintoki walked out to the veranda to see a better view on Katsura's air-ship. When he saw his old friend, Gintoki swinged his hand.

"Have you done there, Gintoki?" asked Katsura shouting from his ship.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Zura!"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" replied Katsura when suddenly something hit his air-ship.

When the joui leader looked at the source of the attack, he saw Shinsengumi were aiming their bazookas on his ship.

"Get him! It's Katsura!" said Hijikata to his troops as they kept bombarding Katsura's airship.

"You damn government's dogs! We're on the same side here! Men, we are leaving!" said Katsura then his airship flew away to escape.

X

Back inside the fortress, Gintoki and Tsukuyo faced their future-selves once again.

"Man, I forgot you've asked Zura for this occasion", said Gin.

"By the way, how's Zura in the future? Does he still like that?" asked Gintoki pointing his thumb at the direction Katsura's ship flew away.

"Yeah, more or less. Anything else you wanna know about the future?" asked Gin again.

"Hmm… Are we gonna have to deal with that guy again? I never knew his name ,though.." said Gintoki hinting The Chidori Leader.

"Hahaha, don't worry. At least I never heard nor seen him for the past eight years", replied Gin chuckling.

"Well? Anything else you want to know? There are still some other things worth hearing", asked Gin tilting his head.

Gintoki stay silent for a while, then he put on a smile.

"Nah, I don't want too much spoilers. I prefer to wait for the surprise. Just like Shounen Jump", replied Gintoki.

"Guess so", replied Gin smiling as well.

X

While the two silver-hairs were talking, Tsukuyo walked over to her future-self.

"Um, 'scuse me..." asked Tsukuyo whispering to her older-self.

"Hm? What is it?" replied Tsuky.

"How's… y'know, things around him and everyone?" asked Tsukuyo flushed a bit.

Tsuky could only smiled as she sighed upon the question from her younger-self.

"_Was I always like this around him?_" she thought.

"Don't worry. Ya shouldda known better that everything's gonna be fine with him around", replied Tsuky.

"And you're gonna spend yer time with him for a looong time", continued Tsuky as she tapped Tsukuyo's shoulder.

Tsukuyo only smiled at Tsuky's answer, then the older woman shifted her head to Tsukuyo's ear, whispering.

"One more thing. Make sure not to let him takin' care the finance. Ya know what I mean"

"Yeah, sure thing", replied Tsukuyo looking at Gintoki.

X

The women were only giggling to each other until they overheard the two men's conversation.

"Oh, one more thing. Does she still… You know, being a drunken terminator?" asked Gintoki to Gin.

"(sigh) just keep her away from alcohol, her reaction is different depends on what kinds of booze she drinks. Let me tell you, last time was during Kyouko's second birthday party. Guess what, she was- Ugh!"

Before Gin could say anymore, a kunai pierced his head. As Gin fell to the ground, Gintoki turned his head to see Tsuky smiling with a vein popped on her face.

"What're you tryin' to say to him, darling?" asked Tsuky holding out another kunai.

"No, nothing. We're just talking about your taste in- Argh!" replied Gintoki only to be interrupted by a kunai on his head as well.

"Hei! I'm wounded, remember?" said Gintoki with a kunai on his head.

"You shut up. And what're ya talkin' bout my taste again, darling?" asked Tsukuyo this time, after throwing Tsuky's kunai.

The two women only sighed and thought in unison upon the sight of their men, while the men also thought in unison as they were lying on the ground.

"_We've gotten ourselves one hell of idiot to look after here_…"

"_We've gotten ourselves one hell of a woman to be taken care of here_…."

X

After the four of them arrived back at the first hall they entered earlier, Tsukuyo noticed that Gin and Tsuky were heading the opposite direction.

"Wait, you're not comin'?" asked Tsukuyo before getting out from the fortress with Gintoki.

"No, we can't scare everyone else. Especially Kyouko", replied Tsuky refusing.

"Besides, didn't you guys promise to take Kyouko out somewhere? We'll be waiting at the old-man Gengai's place", said Gin as he took his leave with his wife.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo could only agreed as they saw their future-selves disappeared into other room. Meeting themselves from different time has already felt awkward enough. They couldn't make it any weirder by having them meet with the others. Kyouko might have a heart attack if she suddenly saw her parents become two persons. The two of them proceeded to walk out of the front gate with Tsukuyo acted as Gintoki's support, swinging his arm and place it on her shoulder as they walked toward the crowd that had been waiting for them. In that crowd, there was Kyouko, who upon seeing her parents first quickly running towards them and jumped into them. She had a wide smile on her face, despite her eyes were still a bit teary.

"Papa, mama! Welcome back!" said Kyouko inside Gintoki and Tsukuyo's hug.

"Yeah, we're back, Kyouko", replied Gintoki to his daughter then he shifted his gaze on Tsukuyo, who was looking at him as well.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo realised that the sky had started to change its colour from the breaking dawn. Remembering everything they had been through in one long night, the two joined their foreheads together as they still embracing Kyouko. After they separate their foreheads, they put Kyouko down as they were greeted back by their friends and comrades.

X

The rest of the following day were spent by repairing the damage of the chaos from last night, with everyone including Shinsengumi helping to fix the damaged building and properties. Gintoki and Sougo had their injuries treated in Yoshiwara, since their wounds were not that serious. Tsukuyo, Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu were accompanying the exhausted Kyouko who fell asleep on Tsukuyo's lap inside one of empty rooms in Hinowa's place. Hijikata and Kondou were still busy helping Hinowa and Seita in charge of the town's recovery. Later that night, Hinowa was holding a small 'welcome back party' for Kyouko. Of course The Yorozuya was invited. Otae, Ayame and Kyuubei were also invited to celebrate Kyouko's home- coming. Kondou and Sougo wanted to join as well, but unfortunately they were dragged back by Hijikata to the headquarters to finish the pilled-up paperwork.

"Bye bye… Sougo, Toshi, Gori~!" said Kyouko cheerfully as she saw The Demon Vice-Commander who only looked back at her without saying anything as he dragging Sougo and Kondou, who were waving their hands with heavy hearts.

During the party, everyone had a toast for Kyouko, Kagura gobbled up everything on the table, etc. Kyouko was simply having fun being with everyone else in the party. Gintoki accompanied Kyouko together with Tsukuyo, while at the same time, the man aslo kept an eye on the blonde woman, making sure that she wouldn't touch any liquor during the party. He saw at the other table inside the room, Otae and Kyuubei were occupied to accompany Ayame who was trying to drink her sorrows away with tons of sakes.

"I gave myself to him but instead he chose a woman who always throws kunais at him? What the %^&*! Is Gin-san an M? He's an M, isn't he? If so, he's not for me! I prefer S…!" said Ayame in her drunken state before she collapsed her head again into the table.

Gintoki was a bit annyoed hearing Ayame's rambling, but he decided to let it aside after he saw Otae signing towards him, saying that the drunken woman is going to be fine. Then Ayame bursted-out again.

"But the worst thing is, I still can't get over him! Goddammit!" yelled Ayame slamming the table.

Hearing the last words, Gintoki only let out a sigh as he put a small smile.

"_I guess she's gonna be just fine_…" thought Gintoki seeing the three women were having a good time despite one of them was totally drunk.

Thinking that things were going to be fine for a while, Gintoki went out of the room for a toilet-break. After few minutes or so, Gintoki went back inside the dining hall, only to see the party had become chaotic. He saw the drunken Tsukuyo with a flushed face, one arm holding a bottle of sake while the other carrying the laughing Kyouko around, as the woman laughing whole-heartedly with several people lying on the ground around her, including Shinpachi who was knocked out with a crack on his glasses. Kagura was powerless trying to stop the drunken woman despite having her yato super strength. Everyone else could only watch the chaos from a safe distance. While still trying to stop Tsukuyo trashing around, Kagura pleaded upon seeing Gintoki entered the room.

"Gin-chan! Help us here, yes! We can't hold her down any longer!" said Kagura clinging on Tsukuyo's waist.

"_The hell!? I only left to take a piss for a few minutes then suddenly the shit's already hit the fan!?_" thought Gintoki with his face getting pale.

"Oi! What happened here?" asked Gintoki towards the crowd who distanced themselves from the chaos.

"Um, it seems Sarutobi-san had asked Tsukuyo-san to drink with her, Tsukuyo-san refused at first, until suddenly Sarutobi-san forced a liquor into Tsukuyo-san's mouth…" said Otae who was inside the crowd together with Kyuubei.

"Well, where's Sacchan, now?" asked Gintoki not seeing Ayame around Tsukuyo.

Otae only replied by pointing at the corner of the room, where Ayame was planted into the wall, revealing her bottom parts sticking out.

"After Tsukuyo-dono swallowed a few sips, suddenly she punched Ayame-dono into the wall and started to act weird…" said Kyuubei when the one-eyed girl noticed something was flying towards them.

"Tae-chan, look out!" shouted Kyuubei pulling Otae away when Kagura's body suddenly was thrown into the crowd.

"Hnn? Hic! Gintoki? Gintoki! Com'ere and join us… Hic!" said the drunken Tsukuyo within her hiccups, still holding Kyouko and her sake bottle.

"Dammit! Kagura, Shinpachi! Get everyone outta here, quick!" shouted Gintoki at his two employee who were still lying on the ground.

Shinpachi and Kagura quickly got up from despite their heads were in pain after being beaten-up by Tsukuyo, and the two proceed to evacuate everyone outside while Gintoki confronted the drunken woman.

"Alright, Lady Tsukuyo… Just calm down and put the little girl down, okay?" said Gintoki holding up his both hands.

"Eehh… Hic! C'mon now… Kyouko-chan's waitin' fer ya…. Hic! Right, Kyouko-chan?" said Tsukuyo towards Kyouko in her arm.

"Papa…. Hic!" said Kyouko waving her hand, her face was as red as her mother.

Realising his daughter's state, Gintoki's eyes widened, his mouth gaped as his face getting paler.

"_KYOUKOO!_" screamed Gintoki in his mind before he turned again at the woman.

"You let your own daughter drank a liquor! Who gave her that shit!?" asked Gintoki pointing at Kyouko, who was as drunk as her mother.

"Me! Ehehehe… Hic!" said Tsukuyo chuckling, trying to act cute in her drunken state.

"Wha- Are you shitting me?! What kind of mother are you!?" shouted Gintoki.

"C'mon, it's just a lil' bit… Hic!" replied Tsukuyo before she chugged the bottle in her hand into her throat.

"Now, Gintoki…. Let's drink some more, okay? Hic!" said Tsukuyo as she threw away her now empty bottle.

"No, no, wait. Both of you, snap out of it!" replied Gintoki taking a few steps backwards as he saw his drunken family approaching him.

Everyone who had gotten outside of the room could hear a certain man's scream from inside the dining hall. As they clapped their hands together, they prayed that whoever was confronting the drunken Tsukuyo inside could survive to see another day.

X

Later in the same night, everybody had gone back to their own homes, except for The Yorozuya and Kyouko who decided to spend one more night in Yoshiwara. Tsukuyo suddenly awaken inside the dining room. She got up from the floor trying to remember what happened before she collapsed. She examined herself, her clothes are still intact but her hair was quite dishevelled, the hair ornaments that kept her hair tied and bundled were gone during her rampage by alcohol, leaving her hair loose. When she turned her head, she found Kyouko was sleeping soundly beside her, accompanied by Gintoki lying across the woman, using his hand to support his head. The man still awake, he was still wearing his black shirt and pants but his white yukata was laid on the little girl, acting as a blanket. Tsukuyo noticed that Gintoki's face was a bit beaten. Then Gintoki looked up at Tsukuyo with his usual dead-fish eyes.

"Yo"

"Hey…" said Tsukuyo as she looked at the sleeping Kyouko.

"How long you've been awake?" asked Tsukuyo turning her gaze on the man.

"Not long ago, I guess", said the man.

After she had remembered about what happened during dinner, her expression turn apologetic.

"Sorry, Gintoki…. I… I did it again, didn't I?" asked Tsukuyo after apologising.

Gintoki only sighed at the woman's apology.

"Yeah, even worse than usual. Everything was a total wreck…"

Suddenly Kyouko let out another small hiccup, showing the effect of alcohol still remained in her body. Tsukuyo felt even worse thinking that she had forced a minor to follow her bad habit. Gintoki who noticed about Tsukuyo's feelings took another breath as he said,

"Just make sure to apologise to her tomorrow… If she managed to remember anything…" said Gintoki silent to ruffle his hair, then he continued,

"But it's fine, though. We'll just have to get used to it", said Gintoki as he turned his gaze on Kyouko.

Tsukuyo only smiled at Gintoki's reply and started to lie again beside Kyouko with similar pose as Gintoki, facing both the little girl and the man across her. Right now the family was laid down with Kyouko sleeping between Gintoki and Tsukuyo facing each other.

"Say, Gintoki…." Said Tsukuyo with her eyes stay on Kyouko.

"What?"

"Maybe it's too late to ask this, but…." Said Tsukuyo turning her gaze from Kyouko to the man in front of her.

"Are you… really okay with someone like me?" asked Tsukuyo with hesitation and worry shown on her face.

"C'mon, now…" replied Gintoki ruffling his hair with his free hand.

"But still-"

Before Tsukuyo could say another word, Gintoki silenced her with a kiss.

"Tsukuyo", replied Gintoki as he moved his face away, demanding the woman to let him finish.

"At first, I'm not sure about my own feelings towards you, even after meeting Kyouko for the first time, I still don't really know. But…" said Gintoki looking at Kyouko then he looked right into Tsukuyo's eyes.

"Ever since that night, and when I spent my times with you and her… My eyes had been opened. Do you still remember, during my fight with Housen, when I said that I wish to die surrounded by my family and grandchildren? I want to start it from you".

"Gintoki…"

"So, don't ask anymore things about my feelings to you anymore, ok? Even from the beginning, I always see you as a beautiful woman with a beautiful soul", said Gintoki smiling.

"Yeah", said Tsukuyo as she dropped a tear, her face smiling back at his reply.

"By the way", said Gintoki, making Tsukuyo wondered what the man wants to talk about again.

"Next day might be our last day with Kyouko. Do you got any plans?" asked Gintoki.

Tsukuyo looked down, thinking for a while.

"I got tickets fer Amusement Park in Edo"

"We can take Kyouko there, just the three of us", said Tsukuyo with her face slightly blushed

Gintoki only grinned at the woman's invitation.

"Heh… It's unusual to see you really got into this, you know that Tsukki?" said Gintoki teasing.

"D-don't get a wrong idea, okay? Hinowa suddenly gave me these before dinner, so I just don't want to-" said Tsukuyo blushing harder, when suddenly Gintoki cut her retort with another kiss.

After he parted his lips from Tsukuyo's for a bit, Gintoki put his forehead against Tsukuyo's as he stared right into the woman's eyes again.

"Alright, alright… I got it", said Gintoki attempting to put his lips on Tsukuyo's again.

"Wha- Kyouko's here, you know…!" said Tsukuyo blushing, trying to avoid the man's lips.

"Relax, she's totally knocked out", said Gintoki tried to reach Tsukuyo's lips.

"But- mmph!"

"Shh.. Don't make too much noise or she'll wake up", said Gintoki finally able to cover Tsukuyo's lips with his.

Tsukuyo who was resisting at first gradually closed her eyes as she accepted Gintoki's kiss. They maintained their position, as they kept feeling each other's sensation, their taste, their smells, everything, as they nibbled each other's lips. Later in the early morning, when Hinowa went inside the room to check on the family, she found Gintoki and Tsukuyo were sleeping soundly with their arms hugging Kyouko between them. Hinowa smiled as she put a larger blanket on three of them and went out of the room to give the family more time to rest.

X

In the following day, Kyouko was being cheerful as usual by the time she woke up. Much to everyone's surprise, the little girl didn't show any signs of hangover, although she didn't recall much about the chaos last night. Gintoki and Tsukuyo only let out a relieved sigh upon seeing their daughter being just fine as they prepared for their last activity with Kyouko before sending her home. Gintoki and Tsukuyo were waiting outside the house for Kyouko, who was saying her goodbyes to Hinowa, Seita, Shinpachi, Sadaharu and Kagura.

"Bye bye… Kagura, Pachi, Sadaharu, Seita, Hino~!" said Kyouko waving her arms.

"We'll miss you, Kyouko-chan", said Seita hugging the little girl.

"Kyouko will miss Seita and Hino too…" said Kyouko hugging back.

Hinowa simply patted Kyouko's head with a bright smile on her face. After finished with Seita and Hinowa, Kyouko turned around to hug Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu.

"Kyouko-chan! I won't forget about you, yes!" said Kagura crying, couldn't stand the fact that this will be the last time.

"Hmn, Kyouko won't forget Kagura too…" replied the little girl.

"We'll see each other again, ok?" said Shinpachi holding his tears.

"Yes", replied Kyouko smiling.

Sadaharu only let out a bark, which also replied with Kyouko patting the dog's head.

Afterwards, Kagura, Shinpachi and the rest saw Gintoki, Tsukuyo and Kyouko walked away with Kyouko being carried on Gintoki's shoulder, Tsukuyo walked closely beside them. After sending the family away with smiles, Kagura took her parasol as she took her leave with Sadaharu.

"Kagura-chan, where are you going this time?" asked Shinpachi.

"I'm going to settle my score with sadist, yes" replied Kagura opening her parasol and hopping on Sadaharu's back.

"See you around!" said Kagura waving her hand as Sadaharu started to run leaving.

"I guess I'll take my leave as well, then", said Shinpachi smiling after seeing Kagura off.

"Thank you for having us, Hinowa-san, Seita-kun", said Shinpachi heading home.

X

The rest of the day was spent with the family having fun in the amusement park. They walked together, riding various rides and attrations, and ate various foods. Of course there were several 'problems' where they got caught in some idiotic situations. Like when Tsukuyo had to drag Gintoki before he spend their entire money on sweets shop, Gintoki tried to stop Tsukuyo who almost tried a whisky-choco, both of Tsukuyo and Kyouko found Gintoki were scared the most when they were entering a haunted house, Gintoki teasing the blushing Tsukuyo who got interested into girly-stuffs when they were window-shopping on souvenirs, even the parents were too much into their picnic until they fought a bit over which attraction they should try next, etc. Kyouko simply laughed on having fun looking at her parents' antics. When the sky had turned colours during dusk, the family were riding a ferris wheel as their last ride before leaving the park. Gintoki and Tsukuyo were sitting side-by-side while Kyouko was standing, mesmerized at the sunset through the cart's window. As the cart moving slowly, the family enjoyed their moments together by looking at the sunset.

"Kyouko-chan", said Tsukuyo to her daughter, the little girl turned her head towards her mother.

"Were you havin' fun?" asked Tsukuyo.

"Yes!" said Kyouko without doubt as she made her way to Gintoki's lap.

"I see", said Tsukuyo.

"Listen here, Kyouko…" said Gintoki this time.

"The next day you awake from your sleep, you'll find everything will change back into the way it was, as if nothing ever happened…." Said Gintoki then he bent his head down together with Tsukuyo's head; making his, hers and Kyouko's head leaned to each other.

As their eyes were piercing right to each other, Gintoki smiled then he continued.

"But look closely at us, as we look closely at you, so we won't forget about what had happened"

Tsukuyo and Kyouko smiled back at Gintoki's words. When they parted their heads again, Kyouko noticed something on her hair. It was her new hair-clip from the other day. It fell when Kyouko was captured and brought into the underground prison until her parents picked it up during the rescue.

"Whenever you feel like you're going to forget, look at this. This gift from us is the proof of our time together with the others", said Gintoki rummaging through Kyouko's locks of hair gently.

Kyouko then buried her face into Gintoki's chest as Gintoki responded by enveloping Kyouko's back with his arms. While burying her face into her father's chest, Kyouko muttered some words, audible enough to be heard by both adults.

"Kyouko…. Kyouko loves papa and mama very much…."

Hearing their daughter's words, Gintoki and Tsukuyo simply smiled as they closed their eyes and they shifted their hands and heads together to envelope the little girl in their arms.

"Yeah, we love you too Kyouko… Very much", said Tsukuyo, only to find out that the little girl had fallen asleep peacefully.

"Looks like she's tired" said Gintoki as the woman let out a chuckle.

The family spent the rest of their time inside the ferris' wheel by embracing each other until the ride finished the round. When they got off from the ride, it was already night. The family left the amusement park towards Gengai's shop with Tsukuyo carrying Kyouko, who was still sleeping in her arms. After a while on their way, Gintoki looked at Tsukuyo who was still carrying Kyouko.

"Wanna switch?" asked Gintoki offering his help to carry Kyouko.

"Nah, thanks"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I wanna carry her fer as long as possible", replied Tsukuyo as she shifted her gaze into her daughter's sleeping face.

"Besides, if I couldn't carry her at this extent, how am I s'pose to carry her arround inside my belly fer another nine months?" said Tsukuyo turning her gaze towards Gintoki.

The man only smiled and shrugged at Tsukuyo's comment.

X

Meanwhile, at Yorozuya two figures were carrying a body of a girl with vermillion hair followed by a giant white dog. One figure, a woman with a short blonde hair opened the doors to make a path for another figure, who was a man with silver wavy hair to carry the girl on his back all the way to the closet, which is Kagura's bedroom. After settling Kagura on her bed, Gin closed the closet door quietly then he signed Sadaharu not to make any noise. This time, the dog was being obedient as it walked through the living room and started sleeping right under Kagura's room. After feeling nostalgic at his old Yorozuya office for a while, Gin and Tsuky went out and took a quick break at the terrace. As they leaned on the wooden fence, the couple stared at the night view.

"So much we've said about not meeting them… But we still ended up meetin' them again…" said Tsuky sighing.

"Well, it can't be helped. We already met with the Hyakka and tax robbers, anyway…" replied Gin picking his nose.

"Besides, they didn't really see us. They were totally outcold"

As for reason why Gin and Tsuky were carrying Kagura all the way back home, the couple was on their stroll looking around in the evening, reminiscing about how things look like during the past, until they found both Sougo and Kagura were lying on the park they usually having fight at, which is now devastated. Both of the teenagers were totally knocked out from the over-exhaustion they suffered after fighting for a long time. Sadaharu was simply keeping on guard there when he suddenly barked at the couple passing by. Knowing that they couldn't just ignore the sight before them, Gin and Tsuky were forced to bring Sougo all the way back to Shinsengumi headquarters, only to drop him at the front of the gate then they quickly ran away to Yorozuya.

"These kids still have a long way to go, after all" said Gin looking back at the closet where Kagura was sleeping in.

"You sure it's fine to leave Okita-san there?" asked Tsuky looking worried.

"Nah, don't need to worry about Sou… Sou… Sougo-kun, was it?"

"Hmph, it took eight years for you to barely remember his name", said Tsuky smiling in teasing manner.

"Shut up…" replied Gin snorting.

After a moment of silence, the couple started to talk again.

"Many things have happened…" said Tsuky starting a conversation

"Yeah", replied Gin.

"D'you miss this place?" asked Tsuky.

"Kind of…"

After another moment of silence, Tsuky asked her husband again.

"Say, Gintoki…"

"Hm?"

"I feel rather… Weird… Even after letting Kyouko sent here and making her gone through so many things… I don't feel any regret at all…" said Tsuky looking down.

"Why is it? What d'you think?" asked Tsuky turning her gaze at Gin.

Gin remained silent for a moment then he spoke up.

"Fancy, because I also don't regret at all having Kyouko got thrown here", replied the man as he closed his eyes, smiling.

"Tsukuyo, we humans might make mistakes. Or rather, we will definitely make mistakes sometimes, but from those mistakes we can achieve something greater…" continued Gin as his eyes were opened towards the moon.

"Like what we've done. Sending Kyouko here might be a mistake. But if we didn't meet Kyouko back then… Then we'd probably still not being able to be honest with each other's feelings", said Gin as he looked towards the ring in his finger and Tsukuyo's.

"Guess so", replied Tsuky as she reached her hand towards Gin's hand, her gaze went towards the moon.

"Well? Should we warn 'em?" asked Tsuky looking back at Gin again.

"Hmm…" replied Gin thinking for a while.

"Nah, let's leave their future on themselves", said Gin smiled as he stared back at the moon.

"Yeah… But don't forget, after this there's only movin' forward fer us, ya hear me?" said Tsuky as she leaned her head on Gin's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know", replied Gin as he leaned his head on top of Tsuky's head.

After a while, Gin jerked his head slowly, making Tsuky flinched slightly and look at him.

"Let's go, now. It's time", said Gin as he went down the stairs, followed by his wife behind.

X

Upon arriving at Gengai's shop, Gintoki and Tsukuyo found their future selves and Gengai were waiting for them. The old mechanic was the one who greeted them first.

"Hey there, Yorozuya. Everything's set here", said Gengai pointing his thumb at the new time machine.

"Yeah. Thanks, old man", replied Gintoki at Gengai.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart…", said Tsukuyo placed a kiss on Kyouko's forehead before she handed the little girl to her older-self.

After confirming nothing wrong with her daughter, Tsuky who is now carrying Kyouko turned her eyes on Gintoki and Tsukuyo.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Tsuky.

"Yeah, it's a blast", replied Tsukuyo smiling.

"Heeh… Pretty well done giving her a souvenir…" said Gin noticing the hair-clip on Kyouko's hair.

Gintoki could only smiled and shrugged the comment, as well as Tsukuyo.

"Take care of her, will ya?" said Gintoki towards the future couple standing in front of the time machine.

"Who the hell do you think we are?" replied Gin as the time machine starting to work.

"You guys should be the one who take care of yerselves", said Tsuky as she waved one of her hand, the other still carrying Kyouko as the light from the time machine started to envelope them.

"Well, then. You guys take care", said Gin sending his goodbyes to Gintoki and Tsukuyo.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo only smiled and waved their hands as they saw Kyouko's sleeping face starting to disappear into the blinding light together with Gin and Tsuky. After the future party had completely gone together with the light, Gengai stepped forward looking at Gintoki and Tsukuyo, who had a slightly sad expression on their faces.

"You folks can always go after them, you know", said Gengai showing that the time machine still able to operate.

"No thanks, we've had enough spoilers", replied Gintoki as he took his leave with his face brightened up.

"We'll take our leave then. Until next time, Gengai-san", said Tsukuyo bowing her head slightly then she followed Gintoki.

While looking at the couple's back that was getting further, Gengai looked back at his time machine again.

"_I guess I'll just put my biggest invention right here_" thought the old man to himself.

X

In the future, it was night as well. The time machine in Gengai's brand-new shop, shot out a light that slowly revealing The Sakata Family who had just gone back from the past. Upon arriving in their own time, the family thanked Gengai who had gotten much older, the old man now needs a cane to stand on his own. At the front of the shop stand two adults. One is a young woman with a long vermillion hair in Chinese outfit bringing a parasol riding a giant white dog, the other was a young man with glasses wearing a black outfit with a sword on his waist. The two adults waiting at the front of the shop noticed The Sakata Family walking towards them.

"Finally… Took you long enough, yes. Gin-chan, Tsukki…" said the woman.

"Come on, it was quite a mess back there, remember?" replied Gin ruffling his hair.

"Hurry up home and get some sleep, Gin-san. We have tons of clients waiting for us tomorrow", said the man with glasses.

"Cut me some slack, megane. I'm starting to get too old for this shit, you know", replied Gin at the young man.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that, you old man!" said the young man retorting.

"Well? How's Kyouko-chan? Is she alright, yes? How's the trip there?" asked the woman at Tsuky.

Seeing her daughter in her arms smiling in her sleep made Gin and Tsuky smiled in relieve as well, they answered as they walked off followed by the young woman with her dog and the young man.

"It was a blast, I guess"

X

Back at the present time, Gintoki and Tsukuyo were walking side by side through the streets of Kabuki District.

"Say, Tsukki…" said Gintoki making the woman beside him turn to him.

"What?"

"Want to crash at my place?" asked Gintoki looking at Tsukuyo.

The woman's face was flushed, then she replied nervously.

"Wha- But… Isn't Kagura there? What if she wakes up?"

"Wake up from what? We're just gonna sleep together, that's all. Or what, are you expecting something else, honey?" said Gintoki teasing, Tsukuyo's face got even brighter in red as she pout, looking away.

"So? What will it be?" asked Gintoki again.

Tsukuyo only answered by reaching out to Gintoki's hand, interwining her fingers with his. Then she moved closer, almost making a body contact. Seeing Tsukuyo's behaviour making Gintoki smiling even wider.

"I'll take that as a yes. You know what, you can be very cute sometimes if you try", said Gintoki looking back at the streets.

Tsukuyo flushed again hearing Gintoki's words, she clenched her fist and she pulled Gintoki's collar, who was caught totally unguarded into one deep kiss. They remained in their position with their mouths nibbling each other, as Gintoki's hand reached to Tsukuyo's waist and the woman's hand still grabbing the man's collar, until the woman let go of the man and muttered a single word while looking right into his eyes.

"Baka", then she smiled again.

She leaned her head on Gintoki's shoulder as the couple continue their walk. The Shiroyasha smiled again at the fact that the moon is now beside him, holding his arm as they walked together under the moonlight into the distance.

FIN

**Finally it's over! Special thanks to:**

· **HeroFiend**

· **Hexel-JustAnotherReader**

· **Love at Third Sight**

· **Silent Reader 6100**

· **Nakamura-sama**

· **Nekoadmirer**

**And all other reviewers! All of your reviews and insights had been supporting me and encouraged me a lot, so I can finish this fanfic. Please comment and review, and look forward for my next work! But please don't keep expecting Gintama fanfic from me, because I also have planned to make fanfics from other anime as well. Again, Thank you very much! Then, until next time! ^_^ (y)**

**P.S. For Hexel-JustAnotherReader, I really like your illustration of Sakata Kyouko you've given me ****J****. Although it's not as cute as I expected, the drawings really match-up with my image and description. It's a truly splendid drawing. Good work!**


End file.
